Cross Dressing Confusion
by 2kitsune
Summary: Sasori falls in love with Deidara, a pretty blonde girl with Azure eyes and a smile that could light up the world; but what happens when he finds out Deidara is a guy? Will his feeling change? Will he be able to continue pursuing Deidara now that he knows his secret? And what's with Sasori's jealous ex girlfriend who threatens to tell the whole school his secret?
1. Beginning

Title: Cross dressing confusion

Pairing: Sasori x Deidara

Plot: Sasori falls in love with Deidara, a pretty blonde with Azure eyes and a smile that could light up the world; but what happens when he finds out Deidara is a girl!? Will his feeling change? Will he be able to continue dating Deidara even though he now knows he's really a guy? And what's with Sasori's jealous girlfriend who threatens to tell the whole school how Deidara is actually a boy, and could get himself kicked out of school.

Warning: Strong language, Fem! Deidara, Strong! Sakura bashing, Sexual content, viewer discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

Ages;

Deidara: 17

Sasori: 17

Hidan: 17

Pein: 18

Kakuzu: 22

Itachi: 24

Kisame: 25

Sakura: 17

A/N: This story is going to be Japanese based, so all the guidelines are in JAPANESE standards, please remember that I have researched these results so I am most likely to be correct.

In Japan unless you are absolute friends with each other you don't use each other's first name, So Hidan and Deidara will use each other's first names, but any other characters they will most likely use their last names.

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Sakura are all in HIGH SCHOOL, and seeing as they are all 17 years old they are in 2ND GRADE which can be referenced to a JUNIOR in U.S standards; Pein is 18 so he is in 3rd GRADE, which is a SENIOR in U.S standards.

High school in Japan starts at 8:55am, but school students have to be at school by 8:30am for reading; Homeroom is at 8:45am till 8:55am, First period is from 8:55 till 9:40am, Second period is from 9:45 till 10:30, Third period is from 10:40 till 11:25am. Fourth period is from 11:30am till 12:15pm, Lunch is at 12:15pm till 12:55pm, Fifth period is from 12:55pm till 1:40pm, sixth period is from 1:45pm till 2:30pm, seventh period is from 2:30 till 3:40om, Homeroom is then from 3:30pm till 3:40, CLEAN UP is from 3:40pm till 3:55pm, dismissal is then at 3:55pm.

Deidara's subjects are; Mathematics, English, Japanese, Social studies, Art, Music, P.E, and History.

I'm going to make it that Deidara DOES NOT go to Cram school, but does have Art as a after school activity, as well as a subject at school.

Japanese school year starts in April, Japanese schools have three semesters, separated by vacations; Summer Vacation goes from July 20th till August 31st and is generally 40 days long, Winter vacation goes from December 26th to January 6th and is 10 day's long, Spring vacation goes from March 25th to April 6 and is 10 days long.

Yes, Japanese students do have homework over all vacations.

I WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT UNDER STUDENT REGISTRATION DEIDARA IS A GIRL, IF

HE WAS FOUND OUT TO BE A BOY THEN THAT WOULD BE CHANGED, BUT DEIDARA WOULD RATHER STAY AS A GIRL SO THAT'S WHY HE DOESNT WANT SAKURA TO TELL THE SCHOOL.

Also, even though this story is meant to be based on Japan cultures and standards and schooling, this story will be in ENGLISH and they will all speak ENGLISH, even though I will drop some 'Japanese' sayings, and I'll make it that Deidara is bad at English; So, basically, pretend that they are all speaking JAPANESE, but this story is in ENGLISH.

Kakuzu is in his final year at university studying to be a high company business man; Kisame has a job as a Marine biologist, and Itachi is a Psychologist.

Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame are all at UNIVERSITY; Kakuzu is studying Medical, Itachi is studying psychology, and Kisame is studying Marine biology, or something to do with Marine life.

I will use male pronouns for when I'm describing what Deidara's doing, but his friends are going to alternative between calling him a girl and a guy; PLEASE REMEMBER that Deidara is dressed as a GIRL therefore he looks like a GIRL to everyone else, get the mental image in your head of him as a GIRL.

And PLEASE, if you are Japanese or know more about their culture please correct me if you absolutely know that I am wrong, as I said I am all getting this off the internet.

BTW Deidara changed his voice tone to SOUND like a girl, but he does drop it around Hidan sometimes, but not often.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Deidara woke up to the loud sound of his alarm clock, groaning in annoyance the blonde rolled onto his stomach, slamming his hand down onto his clock and efficiently shutting off all noise before rolling over, pulling the covers back over his head and falling back into a deep sleep.

_Half a hour later_

Now with only ten minutes to get to school Deidara was in a panic, rushing around his room like a manic with his hairbrush in one hand and his school uniform in the other; taking a second to calm down the blonde rummaged around his underwear drawer, pulling out a lacy pink bra which he quickly put on, then grabbing his fake silicone breasts from their own private draw and placing them into the bra, then reaching into yet another drawer the blonde pulled out a tight white singlet which he pulled over his head.

Next was a pair of equally as pink lacy panties with a bow at the front, pulling off his blue boxers Deidara quickly pulled the panties up, shimmying his hips as he did so; then was his school blouse, pure white and slightly short with blue lines running down the V neck and across the bottom of the short sleeves, sown underneath the neck line was another bit of white material, with three blue lines horizontally stripped across it.

After that was a dark navy blue skirt, pulled over his blouse and rested a couple of centimetres under his breasts, the skirt ended half way down his thighs and was pleated at the front, next were his thigh high white socks which he had to sit down to pull on.

Pleased with how he looked Deidara stood up and pranced over to his mirror, shooting himself a seductive wink as he brushed out his long blonde hair and tied part of it into a high ponytail, his fringe falling over his left eye; next was the eyeliner which he put on carefully, then some naturally strawberry lip balm and over top of that some shiny lip gloss.

God he looked good, shimmying his hips a little and laughing Deidara turned to pick up his book back, slinging it over his left shoulder, next was his blue, extra thin, blue phone and makeup bag which he shoved into his school bag, his iPod touch itself was carefully slid into the skirts pocket.

Now he was ready for school! Looking over at the clock Deidara paled when he saw he only had three minutes to get to class! And he had to take the subway too! Yelling in frustration the blonde ran to his bedroom door, throwing it open and slamming it shut as he continued to run to his front door.

At his front door his shoes and roller skates where already lain out, in a hurried moment he picked up his black buckle shoes and shoved them into his bag with the rest of his stuff, before hurriedly toeing on his roller skates and leaving the apartment quickly, only have a little time to lock his door before tearing off down the street.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Iwa, you are twenty minutes late, detention after school, please take your seat"

Deidara sighed and murmured, "Yes, Jariaya-San, un" he said in a perfect female voice, hanging his head dejectedly the blonde trod to the back where his seat was, pulling his chair out and throwing himself down with a loud sigh; dropping his book bag on the ground Deidara found no point to get his books out, he only had twenty more minutes of class anyway.

Looking back around the class Deidara couldn't see anything out of place; he had the desk at the very back with nine other desks in front of him, too the side of him where two more rows of desks and then the far wall was basically just two bay windows at desk high with large white curtains that billowed out when it was windy.

Down the front was the teacher's desk, with a large blackboard bolted onto the wall behind him, there were two ways to get into this class, a plain blue door down the front, and one down the back; along the back wall were lockers to put their school shoes, and books, in after they had changed into their *uwabaki

Seeing how late he had gotten up Deidara had missed Reading and Homeroom, so he was in first period, English; down the front Mr. Jariaya continued to read from a poetry book in Japanese and English, the point of this is that he would read it in Japanese and then get the student to repeat it in English.

Deidara was bad at English, he wouldn't lie, and that's why he preferred to keep his head down so that the teacher wouldn't call on him.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Itadakimasu! Un" Deidara cried, clapping his hands together with a large smile on his face; he loved lunch! And today he was having Salmon on rice with Mayonnaise, and a sweet plum tart afterwards.

Continuing to smile he dug into his friends, ignoring his other friends who rolled their eyes at his excitement to eat.

"Ya know" a harsh tone sounded, "Your gonna get fat if you keep eating like that"

Deidara looked up to meet the owner of the Harsh tone, Azure eyes met purples and the other smirked; meet Hidan, his only friend since elementary.

"Shut up Hidan, un, I still go to the gym" Deidara replied, turning back to his food and eating a large bite of it just to mock the silverette

"Like that? Or as you?" Hidan asked, quirking a eyebrow which made Deidara sigh.

"Like this, obviously, Un" Deidara replied, eating more of his food; Hidan nodded and leaned back in his chair, hands coming up to rest behind his head as he watched the blonde eat, some may call this creepy but Deidara knew better, the silverette was actually just very protective, something he defiantly didn't want to admit.

"So, you up for going out after school? Get pissed, go to a club?" Hidan asked; immediately Deidara perked up at the idea but that was quickly flushed away after he remembered he had a detention after school, and he had club activities at 5pm and detention went for a hour, that meant he would only have five minutes to get from the detention room to the art rooms.

'_Great, un' _Deidara mentally groaned.

"I can't, sorry Hidan, un" Deidara replied, giving his friend a apologetic smile.

"Its fine, I'll just do with Myojin"

Deidara frowned and flicked his eyes back up to Hidan, "You mean Pein, un?"

"He won't be happy you called him by his first name and, yes" Hidan mocked, it was well known around the school that Pein hated being called by his first name, even if you where one of his closest friends, Hence why he was called by his last name, Myojin.

"Psh, like I care, un" Deidara replied, going back to eating. A flop told him that Hidan had lain down on the grass, leaving Deidara too look around the campus;

They were both sitting under which was known by all years as '_Their tree' _on the main back lawn, around them many other school students sat on the grass and ate their lunch; traditionally it was that the guys sat with the guys, and the girls who sat with the girls, but they were the only pair who did this differently.

Suddenly the school's bell tolled, making the blonde jump and the silverette snort as he stood up first; Deidara watched him brush off his navy blue trousers, and white school top with the top two buttons undone, most likely he had his Navy blue blazer stuffed into his bag as usual.

"See ya tomorrow Deidara-Chan" Hidan smirked, bringing his hand up to wave before swaggering away, leaving no time for Deidara to wave back.

* * *

_: _2kitsune_ :_

* * *

After the final bell Deidara was glad it wasn't his turn to clean up his homeroom, shouldering his bag the blonde quickly left his classroom, hearing his skirt swish around his legs and feeling male eyes on him; turning around Deidara couldn't see anyone staring, but, he was sure someone was.

Ignoring the feeling the blonde quickly exited the classroom, smiling and waving goodbye to a couple of his female classmates and he traipsed down the stairs of the main building, walking out the already open doors and walking alone to the front gate, feeling dejectedly lonely as everyone else passed him in groups of two or more.

At the large black wrought iron gates Deidara stepped to the side and began pulling off his shoes, exposing his firm calf's and dainty feet, paying no attention to anything else the blonde carefully placed his shoes inside his bag and pulled out his roller skates, now toeing them on and clasping closed.

Looking up Deidara suddenly found himself wishing he had chosen somewhere else to put his skates on;

Walking towards him where Sakura Haruno, easily the most popular girl in the school, her bright pink hair stuck out like the sun and her tanned legs where the envy of all the girls.

But Deidara was the only one who saw her for what she really was, a bitch, behind those caring green eyes was a monster waiting to be let out, Sakura knew exactly how to use her looks to get what she wanted, no matter what it was; and she may seem nice, speak nicely, and seem to hate violence, Deidara knew that too was a lie, he himself had witness Sakura swear, be a bitch to a lower grade, and punch a girl for simply complementing her.

Yup, Haruno was a piece of work; but she was nothing compared to the god who walked beside her.

Beside her was Sasori Akasuna, the god of this school, his cherry red hair fell perfectly around his head in a shaggy cut that made it look like he didn't care, but obviously did; his walk screamed confidence, his hips moved in a trance like way and the school's trousers made his legs look miles long and perfectly toned.

Deidara had, had a crush on Akasuna for longer than he could remember, since he was a teenager he had always watched the redhead, watched him go through girls, watched him come to school in sunglasses and then another time with a broken nose; at first he had wanted to personally go kill the person who had dared to harm Sasori, but then he realized that probably wasn't such a good idea, and just went back to watching the redhead from the guidelines.

Still watching them Deidara took a larger picture, noticing Sasori's arm around Sakura's shoulders, and how she leant into his side was they walked, he was even carrying her bag! What a ladies' man. Deidara felt his heart drop, how he wished it was Sasori's arm around _him _as they walked side by side, but that would never happen, he was nothing compared to the god that was Sasori Akasuna.

Frowning now Deidara dropped his gaze as the couple walked past, how he wished Sasori would just once look at him, and see him not just with his eyes, but for the human being that he was; with the couple now gone Deidara pushed off with his left foot, beginning a steady pace as he skated down the street, his skirt swinging side to side.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"I'm home! Un" Deidara yelled, met with silence; of course he wasn't going to have any reply, frowning the blonde stepped inside his apartment, pulling the keys out of the door as he slammed it closed and dropped his keys into a glass bowl on the small table beside his door.

"Not like anyone will reply, Un" he muttered, dropping his bag on the floor with a thump and sitting down to pull his skates off; around him his apartment looked the same, to his right was his walk-in-kitchen, counters, a fringe and a oven lined against the wall, and counters facing into the lounge. He had purchased counters that where painted grey with dark blue marble tops, the flooring a typical white tile, and hanging lights with beige covers.

To his right was his lounge, the back of his three seater navy blue couch faced the kitchen, and against the far wall was his average sized TV placed on top of a low black cabinet, in the cabinet was his ps2 and X-box, and on both sides where large game racks filled to the brim with all of his games.

In here he had Navy blue carpet, the same type of hanging lights, and here and there he had placed his own artwork on the walls, just in front of his couch was a low black coffee table with a slightly lighter round rug placed underneath it.

Straight ahead, after you walked past the kitchen and lounge, was a small hallway with two doors, the one on the left was his bathroom, and the one on the right was his own bedroom; out here all the walls where painted a simple crème, but those two rooms had completely different designs.

Trudging further into his house Deidara went towards his room, opening the door and leaving it open as he padded towards the middle of his room, where he stood before slowly starting to strip out of his school uniform.

First was the skirt, pulled slowly down his hips and left at his feet once he had stepped out of it. Next was his school blouse, pulled over his head and dropped on the floor beside his skirt; now left in only his knee high white socks, pink panties, white singlet, and pink bra.

Sighing the blonde slowly pulled down his socks as well, throwing them into his hamper to wash later, next was his school skirt and blouse which he carefully placed over the back of his desk chair; now, what was he going to wear?

Showing off a little Deidara sashayed towards his cabinets, feeling sexy as he did so; pulling open the bottom drawer the blonde pulled out some plain black jeans before putting them on, turning towards the mirror he was pleased to see how they hugged his feminine hips and slightly long legs.

Next was his top drawer, where he pulled out a purple tank top with a rounded neck line and a short body which exposed his flat stomach, pulling that over his head Deidara again turned back to his mirror and winked at his reflection

'_Damn I look good' _Deidara thought, studying himself in the mirror.

Now, some of you may be confused at why Deidara would dress up as a girl, and then check himself out in the mirror.

The reason was, is that he had always found himself liking girls clothing, and liking to act like a girl; ever since he was little he would dress up in female clothes, spending hours in front of the mirror as he examined his petite form.

When he hit his teenage years Deidara found himself wishing he _was _a girl, seeing as he was alone most of the time he would go out and buy girl magazines, girls clothes, girls cosmetics, girls shoes, girls _everything_; he could still remember the one day when he figured out how he could use his hips to look more like a girl, Deidara had been graced with a small waistline and slightly rounded hips, ever since then he had brought Jeans that hugged his hips and legs, why not flaunt what he had been given?

The only problem was his chest, seeing as he was still technically male he had no breasts, but quickly fixed that; online he purchases silicone breasts at a C size seeing as that wasn't too big and yet, wasn't too small.

Now with boobs nothing could stop him, he went out and started to buy more flattering shirts, one with lower cuts and shorter bodies; and even he had to admit that he looked much better than most of the girls out there

But yet, at school he still had to dress as a girl, and hide his beautiful features that he wanted to flaunt as much as he could; so, when it was finally time for him to enter highshool Deidara decided to change things up, he entered into highshool as a _girl, _got a girls uniform and even got a girls I.D

He was on cloud nine, he loved the girl's uniform for his school, it made him feel so cute and sexy at the same time; yes, life was good, and he never had to worry about wasting money because money came easy to him.

When he was fourteen his parents were killed in a car crash, leaving him alone with no relatives to take him in, an orphanage offered to have him, but he politely declined; explaining that, seeing as he had been well left alone since the age of eight, he could take care of himself just fine.

The best part was all the money his parents had left behind for him, he had once been told by his mother that he would never have to get a job because he was '_well loaded'_ but Deidara decided that he would still get himself a good career and then a job, but he never said no to the money.

That was the reason why he had such a nice apartment, and nice things, and why he could afford buying all these girls clothes, and afford to pay for his own school intuition.

The only problem was being caught, if he was somehow found out to be a boy then he would be immediately expelled, and have to find a better school in Japan; the main problem was that there was no better school, the school he was at right now was the most prestigious.

Another problem was that if he was expelled it would go on his school record, making it _very_ hard for him to get into T University, the most prestigious university in Japan.

Feeling better in his casual clothing Deidara twirled once more before leaving his room to cook dinner, play some video games, study, and then collapse on his bed at midnight, and immediately fall asleep.

Tomorrow was only Wednesday.


	2. Skipping School

Ch 2: Skipping

Warning: Swearing, School skipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters

A/N: I forgot to mention that Hidan does know Deidara really is a girl, It'll be added in this chapter anyway. And, I'm sorry if this story starts out slow, I just always explain everything in the first chapter, like, where people live, what everything looks like, life stories if they're needed. The real plot will start now or maybe in the next chapter.

AA/N: And remember, Deidara talks like a GIRL, and SOUNDS like a girl.

* * *

_: _2kitsune_ :_

* * *

Deidara was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing; scowling Deidara brought his head out from underneath his bedcover, rolling onto his side the blonde happened to notice that it was only 6:30am! he didn't have to get up till quarter past seven!

"What, Un?" Deidara yelled after picking up his phone and answering the call.

"Some bodies grumpy, is that any way to greet your friend?" His only friend's sarcastic voice floated through the phone, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he slowly sat up in his bed, resting his back against his blue walls.

"You would be too if someone called you this early in the morning, un" Deidara snapped back, hearing the silverette laugh.

"Yeah, 'bout that, the reason I'm calling is to see if you 'wanna ditch school today, go to the mall or something?"

Leaning back against the wall Deidara briefly thought about Hidan's offer, a quick glance out the window told the blonde it was going to rain; and quite honestly he didn't feel like going to school today, he felt like dressing up in something cute.

"Okay" Deidara quickly replied, smiling to himself, "I'll come, meet at the subway at 8?"

"Sounds good, bye"

Not bothering to reply Deidara flipped his blue phone closed, the latest technology, dropping it back onto his bedside cabinet; slinking out of bed the blonde straightened out his pink night dress with white lace and bows, before slowly padding over to his mirrors and examining himself.

Ugh, he had to shave his legs, lifting up a arm Deidara found out he had to shave there too; examining his hair Deidara decided to wash that too, it was starting to look lanky, and he had found his blow dryer earlier so he could easily straighten his hair before going to the train station.

Picking up his vanity bag Deidara winked once more into the mirror before making his way out of his room and into his bathroom.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Now with his legs and armpit shaved and hair washed Deidara found himself standing in front of the mirror in his room clad only in a white bra, and white panties.

'_Now, what to wear' _Deidara thought, dancing over to his wardrobe and flinging the doors open, he had decided earlier that he wanted to wear a dress, preferably a pink one.

Scanning through his various dresses and skirts Deidara quickly found one, smiling the blonde pulled it out of his closet, running back over to his mirror and eagerly holding the dress against his body.

It was perfect, Deidara ran his eyes over the dress; it hang just above his knees with white lace around the bottom, billowing out a little around the waist but was tight around his body, down the front was a corset design to lace up with thin pink ribbon, the neck line simply went across his chest and spaghetti straps was what held it up.

Normally he would wear a white singlet underneath, and stuff his bra to look a little fuller; but today he would wear a simple white tee shirt, and not stuff his bra.

Grinning Deidara dropped the dress onto the floor, waltzing over to his cabinet and pulling out a simple white tee with ruffles around the sleeves before waltzing back over to his mirror; pulling the shirt over his head Deidara pulled it down his body and fixed his slightly disarrayed hair.

Now only in his panties Deidara picked up the pink dress, slinging it off the hanger the blonde gently stepped into it; pulling it up his body and the straps over his shoulders, slender fingers did up the ribbons quickly and tied it into a bow.

Doing a quick twirl Deidara deemed himself 'cute', skipping over to his vanity table the blonde turned his straightener on, picking up his ebony coloured wide brush and began to brush out his long hair, wincing when it snagged on a couple of knots; with his straightener up to heat pinned his hair into different parts and began the long task of making his hair perfectly straight and frizz free.

With his hair perfect Deidara began on his makeup, putting on his concealer and powder the blonde twisted his head around to make sure he hadn't messed up, finding himself flawless the blonde now picket up his mascara, his mouth popping into a 'O' as he carefully applied it.

Next was the eyeliner, white on his water rims and then black underneath to make his doe eyes look bigger, then adding a little to his upper eyelid; then was his grey/silver eye shadow which he put hardly any of on, and finally some light pink lipstick and then glitter gloss over top.

'_Perfect, now all I need are my boobs' _

Smirking at himself, it didn't look right, Deidara shot up from his vanity mirror, prancing across his room to where his breasts where in a carefully painted box; holding one up Deidara reached down his top and put it onto place, doing the same with the other.

Now to his bedside cabinet for his white ankle socks, ruffled at the top with bows on the outer side, gently putting them on; next was his wardrobe for his pink heels, which he quickly pulled out and put on. The heels where only three inches high, a rounded toe and a buckle going over the top of his ankle with a supporting heel, they made him considerably taller but not so tall that he was towering over Hidan.

Picking up a small plain, pink, handbag that looked like a satchel Deidara placed his phone and pink wallet into it, and then his iPod for later use; then a smaller vanity back for main makeup, like lip gloss and eyeliner.

"Ready, Un!" Deidara said to himself, finding himself happy to be going to the mall with Hidan, he hadn't been in _ages _and could go shopping for more cute dresses, even though Hidan hated it.

* * *

_: 2kitsune:_

* * *

"Whoa, you look, almost cute" Hidan sneered and rolled back onto his hips, hands going to rest in his pockets as he eyed the blonde up and down.

"Really, Un?" Deidara smiled, twirling around on the spot, "Not too much, Un?" he asked, with a questioning glance.

"Nah" Hidan said, smirking, "If you where a boy I'd date you, dude"

Frowning now Deidara rolled his eyes, it was always a joke between him and Hidan that if he acted more like a guy the silverette might give him a chance; and it's not that he didn't find Hidan hot, have you seen him without a shirt!, it's just that he was too used to dressing like a girl to know _how _to dress like a guy.

"Your not to bad yourself, un" Deidara quipped, looking over Hidans outfit; the silverette had opted to wear black skinny jeans, a white top with the words _Fuck_ written in bright red letters and a bright orange hoodie, along with darker orange converse.

"We going?" Hidan's voice cut through his inner monologue, smiling Deidara nodded and began to follow the silverette, jokingly intertwining their pinkies together and ignoring it when Hidan looked at him funnily.

The train station was its usual hustle and bustle, Deidara getting pushed from all sides, as they walked down the stairs straight in front of him was a long platform, with two trains on either side, both of them going different ways; Hidan had already brought them tickets, they were taking the inner city train on the left, even though the blonde was going to pay for his own.

On the platform Deidara was displeased to see that they still had five minutes till their train got there, and he hated to wait for trains, sighing the blonde rolled onto one hip his pinkie still linked with Hidan's.

Suddenly a old women knocked into Hidan, making him bump into the blonde and immediately sticking out a hand so the blonde wouldn't fall, grabbing Deidara's upper arm with one hand and his hip with the other, forming a protective cave; blushing the blonde straightened himself up, brushing his fringe out of his face and ignoring how his face burned.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dears, I didn't mean to bump into you" the woman crowed, giving the teenager's a concerned look.

"That's fine, Un" Deidara had found his voice, his female one, "It wasn't your fault, un"

The women looked past Hidan, who was scowling, seeming to notice Deidara for the first time before her face broke into a wide smile

"My, what a pretty girl" she said, "You must be proud to have such a beautiful girlfriend" this was directed at Hidan, and Deidara was amused to see the pink tinge in the silverettes cheeks as he looked between the woman and the blonde.

"Y-yes" Hidan said, catching up on the conversation and righting himself, "I'm very proud" turning so the woman couldn't see him he gave the blonde a smirk and wagged his eyebrows.

The woman nodded before walking off without saying goodbye, it was then when Deidara realized just how much he was blushing, and how Hidan still had his hands on the blonde's hip and arm.

"Uh" Hidan started, suddenly his hands snapped back off Deidara, but came back to link their pinkies together, still blushing the blonde cleared his throat and payed unnecessary attention to the train tracks.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Deidara eyed the mall hesitantly; it was just after midday so of course the mall was teaming with high school third years that had a pass to be out, along with families doing their grocery shopping and teenage thugs who leaned against the walls and smoked like they were cool.

"You wanna get lunch first?" Hidan asked, sensing Deidara's discomfort, thanking Hidan like a good the blonde took the silverettes hand and began to walk down the mall with him; around them people made space, the good thing about having a friend like Hidan was that no one wanted to cross them, seeing as Hidan screamed intimidation.

Weirdly enough the food court wasn't that full, Hidan ordered them both McDonalds before trying to find them a table; when he couldn't he zoomed onto the nearest nerds and swaggered towards them, maintaining eye contact as he clicked his fingers and sent the two sprawling.

Smiling to himself Deidara sat himself down, Hidan sitting across from him and sorting out their food between the two.

"So, Un" Deidara said around a mouthful of food, he may dress like a girl but he still had some guy tendencies, "I'm your girlfriend now?" quirking a eyebrow the blonde continued to eat his food.

"Yeah, didn't you get the memento?" Hidan asked, trying not to laugh around his own food, "I sent it too you yesterday"

"I'm afraid I didn't, Un" Deidara replied, "I'll check my email when I get home, Un"

"'Kay, just, no sex, I only fuck guys ya know?" Hidan said, immediately laughing at the look Deidara sent him over their food, "What? You know I'm gay" the blonde smirked, thankfully no food in his mouth this time.

"Yeah, yeah, Un" Deidara replied, waving his hand and crossing his legs under the table, "We all know, Hidan, you don't exactly keep it subtle sometimes"

"Good point, what about you then Blondie?" he asked.

"What about me, Un?" Deidara said politely, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Don't play dumb" Hidan replied, cocking a eyebrow, "Your sex life, Deidara" he clarified when Deidara just gave him a blank and unimpressed look.

Deidara's eyes widened and he began to choke on his food, picking up his coke and taking a big long sip to get the food down his throat as his eyes watered; now with a clear throat the blonde took another sip of his drink, ignoring Hidan for as long as he could, unfortunately that wasn't long.

Deidara sighed, "I'm not talking about this Hidan, Un" he said strongly, eyes narrowing so that Hidan wouldn't press on it; thankfully the silverette did grasp on and tactfully dropped the subject, changing to something else.

"I'll be right back, refilling my soda" Hidan said, standing up and moving through the crowd, the blonde losing sight of him almost instantly; going back to his food Deidara ignored the glares and obvious stares of girls seated around him, all of them obviously jealous that he had someone that hot, if only they knew.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

Deidara's head snapped up as he was rudely brought out of his musing, eyes falling onto the person who had spoken to him; it was then when his eyes widened and his cheeks turned red, butterflies flying around in his stomach as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Uh, No, I don't think you do, Un" Deidara said, meeting the gaze of none other then _Akasuna Sasori._

"You sure? Don't you go to Konoha Academy?" Sasori asked, brown eyes looking the blonde over, smirking at what he saw and flipping some of his blood red hair out of his beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I do, Un" Deidara said politely, "But you've never spoken to me before, so I doubt you _know _me, un" he explained.

"Ooh, you're a smart one, mind if I sit?" without waiting for a reply Sasori pulled out the chair Hidan was occupying not a minute ago, and sat down in maybe one of the hottest ways possible, well, according to Deidara.

"You did anyway, un" Deidara mumbled, pleased to see that Sasori had conveniently not heard him; smiling to himself now the blonde took a sip of his coke to stall their conversation.

"So, what's your name beautiful?" Sasori asked seductively, his eyes half lidded and his smirk back in place, making Deidara's heart jump and nearly stop.

"Excuse me! Un" Deidara said, maybe a little too high because it came out in a near shriek; meanwhile his inner fan girl was having a heart attack, _Sasori Akasuna had just called him beautiful! _The blond felt like pinching himself but decided not too.

"Your name?" Sasori repeated, watching Deidara like a lion watches its prey.

Forgetting his manners Deidara nearly blurted out his first name just like that, correcting himself the blonde politely smiled and said; "Iwa, un"

"Pleased to meet you, Iwa" Sasori said immediately, reaching across the table he picked up one of Deidara's hands, bringing it to his face before slowly, and sensually, kissing it.

Deidara nearly fainted, his heart felt like it was going to burst, and his face was probably a tomato red by now; Akasuna Sasori had just _Kissed _his hand!

"Uh- uh, Y-you too, un" Deidara replied, feeling flustered; blushing still the blonde gently pulled his hand out of Sasori's grasp, sighing when he realized how _smooth _the redhead's skin was, awkwardly Deidara picked up his coke and sipped at it, not feeling confident enough to make eye contact.

In front of him Sasori chuckled, a smooth sound that made his ears tingle; "Well, I've 'gotta go, Cya around Iwa"

Heart still in a flutter Deidara didn't have any chance to look up, focusing on listening to Sasori leaving, hearing the chair being pushed back and the swish of fabric as the redhead stood up, another faint chuckle and then the faint smell of lynx; the whole time Deidara kept his gaze on the table, robotically drinking his soda, which was probably the reason why he jumped when Hidan suddenly sat back down.

"You okay?" Hidan immediately asked, Deidara looked up and nodded, ignoring it as the silverette looked him over.

"Whatever, 'wanna go look at manga then?" Hidan asked, the blonde immediately lit up and grinned in delight, jumping up after the silverette and following eagerly behind him.

Completely missing Sasori who was standing only a couple of feet away, watching the pair like a hawk.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

After the day at the mall Deidara found himself back home with Hidan, the silverette complaining that his house was too far away and he was tired; rolling his eyes the blonde had let Hidan in and watched as he immediately went to the couch and threw himself down like he owned the place.

But Deidara had a cunning idea, he wanted to get Hidan into his room so he could dress the silverette in girls clothes, it was something he had wanted to do ever since he had gotten into girly stuff; Hidan had somehow gotten around it all these times, but tonight it was different, he was _going _to get the silverette into girls clothes.

"Hey Hidan~ un" Deidara drawled, walking behind the couch and bending over, his arms going around the silverettes neck as he leaned over so their faces where side by side.

"What?" Hidan replied, mouth set into a firm line; Deidara wanted to giggle at the expression, if only he knew.

"You know how you love me~ un" Deidara half sung, eyes closing as he smiled; seeing as he was right beside Hidan he defiantly heard the silverettes sigh.

"Do I now?" Hidan replied, pulling out of Deidara's grasp and turning to lie down on the couch, stretching out so he took all of it up.

Not letting any of this deter him Deidara walked around the couch, aware of how Hidan was watching him the whole time; smirking for once the blonde gently climbed atop of the silverette, moving to straddle his stomach, and making sure that he was _not _sitting on his friends crotch.

"Yes, you do, un" Deidara replied firmly, leaning down and grabbing Hidan's wrists, bringing them up above his friends head so he was theoretically pinning the silverette down; he knew the Hidan would be able to break out of his grasp anyway, unfortunately his friend was a lot stronger than him.

"What's this about, Deidara?" Hidan asked, amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his face; it was obvious he wanted to play.

"If I cook you Dinner tonight, and every other night when you come over, un" Deidara started, putting up a finger when Hidan's smirk turned into a full out grin and he started to speak "Then you'll-"here he poked Hidan in the chest, "Let me dress you up whenever I want, un"

Hidan's smile turned into a frown and he gave Deidara a un-impressed look, but Deidara just ignored it and didn't take it by heart; he knew that Hidan didn't really like being dressed up as a girl, preferring to look like a guy 24/7.

But, food was too much of a temptation for Hidan; something you should always know when dealing with the silverette.

"Fine" Hidan sighed, eyebrows furrowing but a small smile back in place, "But nothing too girly, and I draw the line at pink" he demanded, giving Deidara a fixed glare.

"Deal! Un" Deidara practically yelled, leaning down and kissing Hidan's forehead, smiling when Hidan went to protest but didn't make it in time.

"Cool, now, could you get off me? Your fat ass is on my crotch"

Blushing Deidara blanked and twisted his head to look over his shoulder, and sure enough, he was sitting on Hidan's crotch; yelping as though he was burnt the blonde was off his friend in a flash, hands held to cover his ass as his eyes flicked from Hidan's face to his crotch, trying to gauge the silverettes reaction.

"S-sorry, Un" Deidara mumbled, embarrassed to no end; he may be a guy but male anatomy made him uncomfortable, expecially when it was his _own _body reacting.

"Its 'kay" Hidan said, a huge smirk on his face and one hand resting on his stomach; he knew how male anatomy made him feel, and used it to his own advantage whenever he could.

"Now, where's my food bitch?" Hidan asked, rolling onto his side he picked up the TV remote and flicked it on, motioning with his other hand for Deidara to move out of the way because he was blocking his view.

"Uh-uh, un" Deidara tutted, "You'll get your food after you let me dress you up!"

Hidan growled but didn't protest, sitting up and pushing off the couch before letting Deidara drag him into the blondes bedroom.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

A hour later Deidara and Hidan sat at the island, sitting on the high stools and eating homemade burgers; meanwhile Deidara was trying not to laugh, and failing, at how Hidan looked.

_: flashback :_

As soon as he had Hidan in his room he stripped the silverette down to his underwear, grabbing a grey bra and some panties before throwing them to the silverette; he could still remember now how Hidan had gotten the underwear on, but when he tried to get the bra on it failed horribly, and Deidara had to end up helping.

Next was the boobs, Deidara reached inside his own bra and pulled them both out, showing Hidan how to put them in and was moderately surprised when the silverette didn't need help with that too.

Seeing as Deidara already knew what he wanted to dress Hidan in he grabbed a grey, high waisted, skirt with pleats on the bottom, ignoring as Hidan glared at him; next was a simple silver, V necked, top which the silverette had no problem putting on.

After that Deidara was finished dressing Hidan up, but then he saw some of his suspenders on the back of his chair and immediately made Hidan clip them on, and for shits and giggles the blonde handed Deidara some simple black rimmed glasses.

Seeing as he wanted to make Hidan cute Deidara grabbed a pair of his plain white ankle socks with lace around the top and a bow at the side, ignoring the silverettes glare as he sat down to pull them on; then making Deidara blush as he sat down with his legs wide open and exposed his junk, the blue panties bulging obviously even though you couldn't see it through the skirt.

Finally he sat Hidan down in front of his vanity mirror, turning on his straightener and giving the silverette small ringlets which hung around his shoulders and made framed his face; it was then when Deidara realized how feminine Hidan's face looked when he didn't have his hair slicked back, and how round his cheeks actually where.

_: Flash forward :_

And so he sat here trying not laugh whenever Hidan automatically sat down with his legs open and remembered he was in a skirt, scratching himself through the material and earning a glare, burping and slouching when Deidara had already told countless times he had to at least _act _like a girl.

"Stop laughing" Hidan grouched, finished with his food he went and threw himself down on the couch, lying down and not caring that his skirt rode up, nearly exposing his junk.

"But you look so funny in a skirt! Un" Deidara cackled in glee, dropping the plates into the sink and rinsing them with water, he would put them in the dishwasher later.

"Then why did you put me in it!?" Hidan grounded, giving the blonde a glare as he padded towards the couch, dropping down at the other end and stretching his legs out beside Hidan's.

"Because, you said no pink, and most of my dresses are pink, Un" Deidara explained, running a hand through his hair to make sure it still looked immaculate, "So, you ended up in a skirt"

"It's still a pain in the ass, when can I change?" Hidan grumbled, looking towards the clock Deidara saw that it was already half past ten, unless Hidan wanted to be home at midnight he might as well stay here.

"When you go home, un" Deidara replied evilly, watching as Hidan looked towards the clock, a small frown crossing his face, he was obviously thinking the same thing as the blonde when he turned to speak again.

"Hey Deidara, 'ya know how 'ya love me, Can I-"Deidara cut him off by holding a finger up to his lips and smiling coyly.

"You can stay; we'll drop by your apartment tomorrow to pick up your stuff, un"

"Thanks, dudette"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

A couple of hours later Deidara and Hidan where curled up in the blondes double bed, both facing each other and where close enough to be sharing the same breath; but it wasn't weird for the two, they had been sharing beds since they were both little.

"Hey, Deidara?" Hidan asked, his voice sounded far to loudly in the quiet, dark room, making Deidara wince.

"Mm, what? Un" Deidara groaned, nearly half asleep, he was so warm! And sleepy, his eyelids drooping as he tried to keep them open.

"Could you, help me with something?" the silverette asked, sounding nervous, that was new, Hidan was never nervous about anything.

Deidara immediately stiffened, asking if he could '_help with something' _suddenly sounded very dirty seeing as they were sharing a bed; sure, Deidara wasn't completely oblivious to things, and he and Hidan had experimented, but that was when they were young and becoming teenagers, not now when they were older and _'anything' _could happen.

"Uh, it depends, Un" Deidara said, well aware that he sounded nervous, and aware that Hidan had started chuckling at him.

"Nothing like _that_, Deidara, get your mind out of the gutter" Hidan said sarcastically, aware that the silverette was probably rolling his eyes.

"Psh, who's mind's in the gutter!? Un" Deidara sneered, poking Hidan in the chest; seeing as he had hung up his girls clothes and was now dressed in just black slacks and a singlet, no underwear, he had stopped acting like a girl for a day and just let everything hang loose.

"Mine, naturally" Hidan replied, a smirk in his voice.

"So, what do you want? Un" Deidara asked, deciding to get more comfortable the blonde finally let his eyelids close, hoping like hell he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Don't laugh?"

"Psh, why would I? Un"

Beside him Hidan sighed, the sheets rustling as the silverette tried to get into a more comfortable position, "It's a, guy problem" the silverette said it quietly, and the blonde had to wait a second before his mind registered what Hidan has _actually _said; from there his eyes flew open and he pushed up to rest onto this arms, searching the dark where his friends face was.

"Oh really? Un" Deidara said slyly, waggling his eyes even though Hidan could see it; then wincing when a punch was thrown at him and it his shoulder, that would leave a bruise.

"I'm being serious" Hidan growled, immediately Deidara stopped playing around; the thing about their friendship was that they knew when to be playful at the right times, and knew when to be serious at the right times.

"Okay, what's up? Un" Deidara asked, lying back down on his side and curling back up.

"I like a guy" Hidan sighed, Deidara bit back his retort and the urge to say _'No shit',_ "But he's 22"

"22!? Un" Deidara yelled, immediately dropping his tone, he didn't want to get another complaint from his neighbours, "I mean, 22!? Un" he hissed, "That's one hell of a age difference, Hidan, un"

"I know" the silverette sighed, sounding wary, "But if you met him then you'd understand why I like him, he has fucking rock hard abs and is really hot"

"So, you only like him for his appearance? This sounds like lust, Un" Deidara tried to reason, rolling his eyes at his friend, He knew that his friend could be a bit of a whore, and slept around _a lot, _so maybe he couldn't tell the difference.

"I like him for more than just his appearance, Deidara" Hidan said curtly, making the blonde reel back a little, he didn't want to make the silverette angry.

"Then, what do you like about him? Un" Deidara asked, rolling onto his back and lifting a arm up to rest over his forehead; even though they where guys they could both talk to each other about anything, dating, guys they like, guys _Hidan_ had fucked, and basically any other problem, and Deidara liked being able to do that a lot.

"He's really nice, over his weird looks, and he has this weird look on life that's actually fucking interesting" Deidara chose to ignore that Hidan sounded like a girl with a crush, and made a non-commental grunt.

"Where did you two meet, Un?"

"He's friends with Myojin's friend Uchiha Itachi"

"Uchiha!? Un" that was pretty impressive, but then again, Uchiha was a pretty impressive guys; he had taken over Uchiha corps at the age of 18, but had sold it off too his younger brother who was 16 at the time so he could study psychology.

His younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, was actually in school with them still, and was a year younger; Deidara had talked to him a couple of times and noticed how he came off very cool and collected, he was also _very _smart, that's why he was the best person to run Uchiha Corps.

"Yeah, that's what I fucking thought" Hidan started, letting out a snort, "Anyway, we talked a lot when we met, and I've seen him around a couple of other times"

"Is he gay? Un" Deidara asked, they were going to have heaps of trouble getting Hidan with him if the guy wasn't even gay, straight guys don't just suddenly date other guys.

"Bi" Hidan replied, the bed squeaked as he too turned onto his back, arms folding over his chest.

"I say go for it, Un"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, you've talked to the guy, so you know each other, Un. And he's Bi, so that means he would date you, and it sounds like you're not just simply lusting over him, so, go for it, Un" Deidara replied, rolling his eyes at Hidan's ignorance.

"Ya think?" Hidan asked, he sounded uncertain, something that totally wasn't like the silverette; seeing as he drunk, took drugs, had sex weekly, and was in a gang, even though he said he was trying to get out.

"Yeah, go for it, un" Deidara said, encouraging his friend, "But I want to meet him, Un" he warned, turning back onto his side and felt Hidan do the exact same beside him.

"If you meet him then you'll have to meet his friends too" Hidan warned, amusement laced into his voice.

"No problem, Night, un"

"Night"

* * *

Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Cross Dressing Confusion! I forgot to add that I would update this story every **FRIDAY and if I dont have the next chapter ready by then it will be updated on SUNDAY**, please be patient when waiting for uploads. And please, Review & Follow this story! Its greatly appreciated.


	3. Awkward

Ch 3:

Warning: Swearing, Sexual implies, Sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© Or any of the characters, it all strictly belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Snoring woke him up this time, Deidara blinked and tried to place the warmth that was surrounding him; brushing some of his blonde locks out of his face the blonde realized he was laying on his side, and looking down he could blurrily see someone's arms wrapped around his chest.

Frowning Deidara turned to look over his shoulder, confused when he was met by silver hair, he didn't know anyone with silver hair-

'_Oh, shit, un' _

Suddenly he was all too aware how Hidan was pressed against his back as they spooned, his arms where trapping him in so he couldn't move when the silverette suddenly shifted and pressed his groin against Deidara's ass, making the blonde gasp when he felt something hard grind into him.

'_Oh god, is that-"_Deidara visibly turned red as he realized just what was pressed against his ass, squirming now the blonde tried and tried again to get out of the silverettes arms but couldn't, Hidan was far too strong for his own good; rolling his eyes the blonde took in a deep breath, tensed his arm up, and elbowed Hidan right in the abdomen.

"Auurgh!" Hidan yelled, arms flailing as he pushed away from Deidara, hands coming up to cover where he was injured as he frantically looked around, trying to find the danger; when his eyes latched onto the blonde he visibly relaxed, not seeing Deidara as threat.

"What was that for!?" he demanded, flopping onto his back and bringing both arms up to cross over his eyes; unfortunately when he had pushed away from Deidara the silverette had kicked the blankets down, exposing his crotch, Deidara wasn't sure if he should tell Hidan or see if his friend noticed it first.

"You weren't waking up, Un" Deidara replied, scooting backwards so his back was pressed against his wall and bringing his knees up to his chest, trying to look anywhere but Hidan's crotch.

"So, you jabbed me?" Hidan retorted, "That's mature" he sneered, probably rolling his eyes; meanwhile Deidara was still awkwardly floundering, wondering either to tell or not to tell Hidan.

"Uh-Hidan? Un" Deidara finally stuttered, scooting over the blonde slowly climbed out of bed, head spinning a little as he righted himself before padding over to his vanity table to brush his hair.

"Mmmm?" Hidan replied looking at the silverette Deidara could see that he still had his arms over his eyes; gulping a little Deidara opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a way to tell the silverette but came up with nothing.

Suddenly the blonde had a idea, he would do this subtly and hopefully Hidan would catch on, smirking Deidara continued brushing his hair and said, "Maybe you should go have a shower? Un"

"Why? Do I smell?" Hidan asked, not sounding concerned, through the mirror Deidara watched his roll his head to the side and sniff one of his armpits, his face scrunching up a little.

"Y-yeah! Un" Deidara nearly cried, he could catch onto his story, "You stink, go have a shower, maybe a cold one? Un" he suggested, now all Hidan had to do was take the bait.

"Why a cold one?"

'_Oh shit, think Deidara, think! Un'_

"Uh, I heard It gets the body odour off better, Un" Deidara quickly improvised, pleased with himself; still watching Hidan, Deidara saw him shrug his shoulders, pushing himself off the bed; suddenly the silverettes head snapped down, suddenly noticing the tent he was supporting, next his head snapped over to Deidara with a expression that obviously hoped the blonde hadn't seen it.

Unfortunately Deidara didn't look away fast enough, and the pair where caught in a awkward staring contest which the blonde broke, turning back to the mirror and methodically brushing his hair, his azure eyes flicking to Hidan's form now and again to see how the silverette was taking it.

Hidan's face was slightly pink, something he noticed almost immediately; he watched as Hidan shuffled off the bed, hand's covering his crotch as he slowly padded towards the bathroom, picking up his guy clothes as he went.

"I'm, uh, gonna take that shower now" the silverette said, before hurriedly closing the door, a clicking sound betraying the fact that he had locked the door.

"Don't do anything you wouldn't at a friend's house, Un" Deidara yelled out, deciding to embarrass his friend further before turning standing up and beginning to get ready for school.

* * *

_: _2kitsune_ :_

* * *

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late! Un" Deidara yelled, rapping on the bathroom door with his knuckles, his foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Calm the fuck down!" Hidan replied, suddenly the door swung open and Deidara stepped back startled as Hidan swaggered out of the bathroom, zipping up his jeans as he did so.

Rolling his eyes and growling in frustration Deidara followed Hidan as he walked through the apartment, picking up his wallet and phone, and toeing on his dark orange converse; the blonde sighed and picked up own his school bag, toeing on his roller skates that where placed by the door, he had been ready twenty minutes after the silverette had locked himself in the bathroom.

Only god knows why Hidan spent forty minutes in the shower.

"Hurry up, we only have twenty minutes to get to your apartment, and then get to school, Un" Deidara yelled over his shoulder, already out the door, "Would you be a darling and lock up for me? Un" he added, throwing Hidan the keys over his shoulder, smiling and waving his fingers as the silverette glared back.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

By the time that they arrived at Hidan's apartment they would've already missed homeroom and first period, but that was all the silverettes thought because he had somehow convinced Deidara that they should stop for Mc Donald's for breakfast, even though the blonde had already had cereal.

With Hidan in his apartment putting on his school uniform and getting his bag for school, Deidara had nothing to do but wait outside his door, cheeking his watch every two seconds and tapping his skate impatiently.

"Hurry up Hidan! Un" Deidara yelled through the partially open door, hearing the silverette yell something back that he didn't quite hear, probably the silverette swearing.

Another check of the watch, it had been ten minutes since the silverette had entered his apartment, now another ten, then a twenty, and another five minutes; it had been half an hour since they had arrived and Hidan didn't seem to be leaving any time soon!

"Hidan! Un" Deidara yelled, going to turn around and then jumping nearly a foot in the air when Hidan was suddenly right there.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready" the Jashinist grumbled, pulling out a pair of keys from his pocket and his door, sliding the keys back into his pocket before starting to walk off; Deidara frowned slightly and pushed off the wall, effortlessly skating beside his friend as they exited Hidan's apartment complex, starting down the street towards Konoha Academy.

"You know, we're gonna miss second and probably third by the time we get to school, un" Deidara grumped, he hated to sound like a nerd but the blonde actually liked school and wanted to get good grades so he could get into Tokyo U, "And probably most of period three, that's means we only have period four before lunch, and then only three periods after lunch" he added, grumping.

"Lighten up" Hidan commented, watching some teenagers across the road who were leaning against the convenience store and smoking, nodding in greeting after they did.

"Fuck up, Un" Deidara mumbled he didn't usually resort to swearing unless he was really pissed; still frowning he looked away from Hidan and stared at something in the distance, still skating in step with the silverette.

"Ooooh, some bodies _mad" _Hidan teased, probably swearing and making the blonde yelp when he punched Deidara in the arm, throwing his head back and laughing when he stumbled "Dude, you really need to get laid" he added, like that had any relevance.

"What's getting laid got to do with anything? Un" Deidara asked, now turning his head to lock eyes with Hidan, mouth quirked slightly.

"Because it makes you more relaxed" Hidan explained, smirking "And you wouldn't act like you have a carrot shoved up your ass"

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, giving Hidan a little shove, "I do _not _have a carrot shoved up my ass, Un"

"Suuuure you don't" Hidan said, rolling his eyes before the conversation was dropped and they both went silent.

* * *

_: _2kitsune_ :_

* * *

By the time they did arrive at school they had somehow missed third, and only had fifteen minutes left of fourth period; Deidara saw no point in going and neither did Hidan, so they just sauntered over to their tree and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring that signalled lunch.

"Hey, is it okay if Myojin sits with us?" Hidan suddenly asked, Deidara looked up from where he was picking at his skirt and gave the silverette a questioning look.

"He wants to talk about this weekend"

Another questioning look

"You're invited"

Deidara sighed, looks like he wasn't going to get a proper explanation; idly nodding Deidara flinched when the lunch bell sounded, immediately students began pouring out of the school blocks towards wherever they sad, their noise becoming louder and louder as everyone talked.

It didn't take much to find Myojin seeing as he was the only in the school with bright orange hair, which he insisted was natural, and piercings; the only other kind of unnatural hair colour was Hidans, seeing as it was silver.

"Hey" the orange haired man called, only a few feet away; Hidan raised a hand in greeting as Myojin sat down next to the silverette, both of them sitting directly in front of Deidara, their bodies facing him.

"Hi, Myojin San, un" Deidara said politely, seeing as Pein wasn't really was his friend he used the teens last name.

"Ah-"Pein interrupted, holding up a hand, "Don't use my last name, its Pein"

"But, we hardly know each other, Un" Deidara argued, it didn't seem right to call Myojin but his real name yet.

"You will after this weekend" Hidan commented, smirking at Deidara's confused look.

"What's-"Deidara started, but was soon cut off by Hidan again.

"Pein's throwing a party this weekend, his girlfriend, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame will be there, along with some of Itachi's little brothers friends, but they'll be in a different room"

"Wait Itachi _Uchiha_ and Sasuke _Uchiha _are going to be there? And who's Kisame, un?" Deidara asked totally star struck that the famous Uchiha's are going to be there! And that they were actually friends where Pein anyway, still glowing Deidara was actually pretty happy he already recognized Kakuzu, at least he knew someone, because Hidan wouldn't shut up about him; seeing as the silverette had a crush on him.

"The one and only, and Kisame's is Itachi's boyfriend" Pein explained, waving his hand around in a circle as he ripped up some of the grass underneath him.

"Uchiha's gay! Un" Deidara spluttered, eyes wide with shock, well, you learnt something every day!

"Yeah, both of them" Pein replied, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, whose Sasuke dating? I thought he was with Ino, un" Ino was the other whore of the school, dating every guy just to make herself popular, the only reason she was dating Sasuke was probably to get her father's company and Uchiha corps working together.

"Nah, he was never dating Ino, just faking it, Man, you should've seen her face when he 'broke up' with her" Pein explained, "He's been dating Uzumaki Naruto for two years, so, since last year of elementary"

"Huh, Un" Deidara said, interested even though it's not something a girl would really be interested in, or should he actually want to hear about; well, he was acting like a girl, maybe it sounded like he was just looking for gossip.

"Ya know, Deidara, you act a lot like a guy" Pein suddenly commented; immediately Deidara's head shot up and he began to stutter, and now Hidan was watching him with narrow eyes, and huge smirk on his face, It was obvious he wasn't going to help here.

"What!?, un" Deidara cried, pretending to be surprised, "How dare you! I'm a girl! Un" he shrieked, forming fake tears in the corner of his eyes, and a natural blush forming on his cheeks; clenching his hands in front of his boobs Deidara let out a fake sob before dropping his head.

And as usual, Pein fell for it.

"I'm sorry" he said, far too quickly, "I didn't mean to offend you, I just meant that seeing as how you like some boys things, your kind of like a boy"

But Deidara kept up his façade, well aware of how Hidan was intently watching the whole thing.

"I'm sorry" Pein repeated, his tone now exasperated, "I won't say it again"

Sniffling Deidara raised his head, fake tears still formed in his eyes and some running down his cheek, nodding gently Deidara put on a smile and said in his most perfect girl tone, "It's okay, sorry for overacting, un"

"No, no" Pein floundered, acting totally unlike himself, "Its fine, don't worry"

'_yes! Un' _Deidara thought, mentally fist pumping, _'it worked! Un' _

"So, the party this weekend?" Hidan interrupted, turning Pein's attention back to him, "Is there 'gonna be booze?" the silverettes shit eating grin was back in place, his purple eyes lit up with the prospect of alcohol.

"What do you think" Pein started, before launching off into a huge conversation with Hidan about how pissed they were going to get, the sex they were going to get, and the games they were going to play.

Of course Deidara had no idea what they were talking about, so he leant his head back against the tree, closed his eyes, and fell into a daydream.

* * *

So, there's another chapter! Please, remember to **REVIEW and FOLLOW**. The next chapter will be updated next Friday! So, till next time! 2kitsune. PS: Im so sorry this is late!


	4. Get Together

Ch 4: Get together

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

Warning: Swearing, OOC, sexual content, underage drinking.

A/N: Welcome to yet another chapter of Cross Dressing Confusion! Enjoy!

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

This was Deidara's first time at Myojin's place, and he had to admit, he was very nervous, arriving five minutes early wasn't his fault, but he made up for that by standing outside Pein's door before finding enough courage to knock.

Immediately Pein had answered the door, grinning like he was greeting a long lost friend and ushering the blushing Deidara inside; it was then when the blonde found out he lived alone.

Myojin's house was small, but impressive, the entrance way was a small hallway; at the end it opened into a huge square room, to the left the stairway was tucked into a small alcove, seeing as the room wasn't quite even the rest of the room was to the right.

Directly in front of them was a door to what Deidara could guess was a bathroom, next to that was Myojin's small kitchen with a island and a counter which overlooked into the lounge, small stools tucked neatly underneath; against the right wall was Pein's TV, sitting on a black cabinet with a Xbox, and ps3 sitting in it, along with all of Myojin's games. And finally were his two black three seated couches, one in front of the TV, the other against the wall across from the kitchen, and a glass coffee table between them.

The room itself had to set colours, black, a darkish orange, and beige; Myojin's wall's where beige, his carpet black, and smaller orange features in the room, like the orange rug between his couch and TV, and the orange and black tiles in his kitchen. The top of his counters where black marble, and the bottom beige, where as the lamps for his hanging lights in the kitchen where black, and his staircase was just bits of black reinforced steel with a clear glass railing.

Overall it was very impressive, and Deidara found himself wondering just how rich Myojin was, I mean, he even had a black vintage mustang parked outside in the driveway!

"Want something to drink?" Pein called, leaving Deidara standing in the middle of the room; the blonde didn't know if he should sit, or if that was rude, so he just continued to awkwardly stand there.

"Water? Un" Deidara asked politely, he had decided earlier he wouldn't have any alcohol till everyone else was there.

"Water?" Pein echoed, "Come on Deidara, you don't have to be so polite" eyebrows cocked the ginger man smirked a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah-Coke then? Un" Deidara asked, feeling much more relieved when Pein nodded and turned to get the glasses.

"Take a seat" Pein called, his back still turned; Deidara blushed again and padded over to the couch, awkwardly sitting down and then proceeding to looked in awe around the room.

Suddenly Pein was by his side, holding out a glass for Deidara to take, "It's not much, but its home" he said, taking a sip of his own coke before setting it down on the coffee table.

"It's really cool, Un" Deidara commented, taking a polite sip of his own coke before placing it down; surprisingly to him he now didn't find it as awkward as it was when he first entered the house.

"Thanks" Pein simple replied, leaning back with his legs wide open; Deidara's eye twitched, even though he was a 'girl' the blonde sometimes missed being able to sit with his legs wide open, it was uncomfortable sitting with his legs closed all the time.

"So, uh" Pein started, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "Do you game?"

"Uhm-"Deidara started, mind working furiously, if he said yes would that give him away? Or could he just pass for a girl who was very good at gaming? "Yeah, I do, un"

Immediately Pein's face lit, "Awesome, 'wanna play? Your choice in game" he jumped up, practically running over to the cabinet where he kept his games, throwing himself to the ground and looking eagerly over his shoulders.

"L4D2, un" Deidara immediately said, he loved that game and had to admit he was very good at it; resisting squealing like a fan boy the blonde watched and Pein picked out the game, putting It in the Xbox and turning it on, before picking up his two orange controllers and bringing them back to the couch.

"I bags Ellis" Pein immediately said as he sat down, looking over at Deidara with his grin still in place as he waggled his eyebrows.

Laughing back Deidara said, "Fine, but only if I can be Nick"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

By the time Hidan arrived, ten minutes late, Deidara was winning by a lot, his fingers flying over the buttons while Pein sat their sweating and frowning, wondering how on earth a _girl _was beating him.

"Dude, how's a fucking _girl _beating you?" Hidan asked Pein, the ginger teen just shrugged his shoulders and frowned when Deidara managed another five headshots in the time that he could get one.

"What can I say? Un" Deidara said, his eyes trained on the screen as he smirked, "I'm just that good" eyes flicking off the screen he took in Hidan's black jeans, silver top, and light blue converse, his usual casual clothing for when he hung out with friends.

"No fucking shit" Pein said in a monotone, but then growled and threw his controller down when they finished another part of the game, Deidara on top of the scores for each thing.

"No need to get angry" Hidan sneered, voice being overrun by the doorbell ringing.

"Itachi's here" Pein said, perking up, smiling again he practically ran to the doorbell, leaving Deidara and Hidan alone.

"You could have gone easy on him, I thought you were a girl" Hidan smirked as though it was his own private joke.

"That was me being easy, it's not my fault that Pein sucks at L4D2, Un" Deidara replied, poking out his tongue and laughing at Hidan; stopping when Pein entered the room with new faces.

"Guys, this is Itachi and his boyfriend Kisame"

Deidara let out a small gasp that no one heard, his blue eyes trailing over Itachi; the Uchiha was more magnificent that he had expected!

Perfect black hair surrounded his face, held in a low ponytail at the back; his face was a perfect ivory and his eyes where charcoal, Deidara eyes trailed lower and was surprised to find that he was wearing casual clothes, simple dark blue jeans, and a black, tight fitting, shirt with quarter sleeves and a low rounded neck.

"-Iwa, it's a pleasure to meet you" Deidara was brought out of his fangirling, his eyes snapping back up to the Uchiha's face as a blush tainted his face.

"P-pleased to meet you too, un" Deidara stammered, lowering his head in a small bow, seeing as he was sitting instead of standing; bringing his head back up the blonde just happened to meet Hidan's gaze, frowning when he found the silverette smirking at him.

"B-but please, un" Deidara said, finding a little confidence and meeting the Uchiha's gaze full on, "Call me Deidara"

"Alright then" Itachi bowed his own head, "Deidara" before giving the blonde a perfect smile and making Iwa blush.

"And this is Kisame" the Uchiha said, bringing a hand up and motioning to the man beside him who Deidara hadn't been paying any attention to and had barely even noticed was there.

Deidara's gaze now switched, taking in the form of Kisame; his first impression of how _big _this guy was, standing nearly a head taller than Itachi, his shaggy hair was dyed a deep blue, spiked up in some places, his fringe slightly covered his simple black eyes; when he smiled Deidara caught glimpse of sharp pointed teeth.

Next was his large shoulders, and raised biceps and triceps clearly shown seeing as he was wearing a simple dark blue singlet top, and black jeans; Deidara had to admit he looked pretty hot, even with all those muscles.

"Nice to meet you too, un" Deidara said, bowing his head like he had done with Itachi, this time his blush was gone but a aura of awe surrounded him.

"Cool" Kisame said, surprising Deidara with his low, gravely, tone" Could I call you Deidara too, Ne?"

"S-sure, Un" Deidara replied, giving Kisame a awkward smile.

"So, when's your little brother getting here?" Pein asked, drawing attention off the blonde; letting out a sigh of relief Deidara turned back to the TV, passing Myojin's controller to Hidan and beginning a new game, selecting Nick once again and smiling when he saw that the silverette picked Ellis.

"Hm, ten minutes, he's bringing Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Naara, and Abarame" Itachi replied, going to sit on the other three seater beside Hidan, Kisame following behind him and sitting beside the Uchiha.

"All of them?" Pein asked, sighing out loud and running a hand through his ginger hair as he stood up, making his way for the stairs, "Hang on guys, just gotta clean up before I let 'em in my room"

When Myojin was gone Hidan smirked and stage whispered, "What's the bet he's hiding his porn?" ignoring everyone's shocked expressions, more like just Deidara's, as he killed some zombie's on screen.

"Wonder where he'll hide it this time" Itachi commented, watching the game with interest as Deidara killed a zombie with a headshot, startling a witch who started to attack Hidan instead of him.

"Sasuke's been able to find it every time, hasn't he?" Kisame asked, smirking when Rochelle died in the game; the shark like man leant against the back of the couch, slinging a arm over Itachi's shoulder and leaning in to give the blackett a kiss on the neck.

"yup, that fucker sure is smart" Hidan commented, pressing buttons furiously as he dodged a charger, then frowning when Deidara one-shot-killed it.

Smiling Deidara ignored them all, killing a whole heap of zombies around him before running to the helicopter, chopping down a charger with his fire axe and then shooting a boomer from a distance so that he would get vomit on him; his pathway clear Deidara ran for the chopper, getting there unscathed, now safe the blonde dropped the controller and cracked his knuckles as he watched Hidan try finish the game

Hidan growled and shot down a final zombie before finally getting into the chopper, the silverette leaned forward in anticipation to see if he had one; only to let out a near scream of frustration and throw his controller on the floor when he saw that Deidara had once again gotten the higher scores in everything, and won.

"You're really good at this" Itachi commented, sounding impressed; Deidara blushed and placed down the controller delicately, brushing off his jean short shorts, and black dress top that was see through with a collar and buttons down the front; he was wearing a black singlet underneath which lined his figure so that he didn't look big, along with silver bangles on his wrists, and light blue converse on his feel.

"Thanks, un-"Deidara replied, going to say more but was cut off when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Pein yelled from upstairs, running down the stairs the ginger teen ran out of view as he opened the door, "Oh, it's just you" he said, sounding disappointed, "Come in then, last one in shuts the door"

"That's a nice way to answer the door" a monotone voice said, sounding very much like Itachi.

"Like I care" Pein called over his shoulder as he came back into view, walking back over to the couch to sit down," You guys are upstairs, as usual, just don't do anything on my bed"

"We know" A louder voice now said, turning in his seat Deidara's eyes widened as he none other than Uchiha Sasuke walked in, hand linked with a blonde that didn't look familiar

"Oh, Hi!" the blonde practically yelled, "Wow, Pein hasn't ever had another _girl _over here! Well, 'part from Konan; I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you?" his hyper activeness made Deidara move back on the couch, the blonde not sure how to completely deal with the blonde.

"Ignore dobe, he doesn't know how to be sensible around people" this time it was Sasuke who had spoken, Deidara's azure eyes fell onto the younger Uchiha and was taken back on how _hot _he looked in simple black skinny jeans, and a V necked navy blue shirt, white converse on his feet.

"Teme!" Naruto protested, cut off when a teenager with red tribal tattoos on his cheeks covered his mouth

"O-oh, it's okay, un" Deidara stuttered, cursing to himself, "I'm Iwa Deidara, un, it's nice to meet you" here he nodded at Sasuke, "And you" his next nod was directed at Naruto.

"Deidara?" Naruto had somehow managed to get his mouth free, "What a pretty name! Almost like a boys!" he exclaimed, stepping back he motioned at the boy with the tribal tattoos

"This is Inuzuka Kiba" Suddenly a bark sounded from the black hoodie he was wearing, and a small dogs face popped out, "And his dog Akamaru" Deidara nodded to Kiba, looking over the red skinny jeans he was wearing, and a simple white tee shirt with the black hoodie over top, and grey converse on his feet.

"And this is Hyuuga Neji, he's really polite" A boy with long brown hair, and purple eyes, he wore a grey hoodie, grey jeans, and a purple tee-shirt, purple converse on his feet; Deidara's eyes widened when he realized this was _Neji Hyuuga, _The next successor for Hyuuga incorporated.

"Naara Shikamaru, the _deer _of the group" a lazy boy with black hair tied into a high ponytail, wearing a simple green V necked shirt, and black jeans, green converse on his feet; his hand was linked with Kiba's behind Neji's body, almost impossible to see.

"And finally, Aburame Shino, he doesn't talk much" a dark boy, with a grey hoodie covering his whole body and head, dark glasses hiding his eyes, and simple blue jeans, black converse on his feet.

Suddenly Uzumaki leaned forward, bringing a hand up to shield his face as he stage whispered to Deidara, "Shika's dating Kiba" leaning even further forward he said even louder, "And Neji's dating Shino, but they won't admit it"

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto by the ear and pulling him back, smiling apologetically at Deidara, "Sorry about 'Naru, he's not right in the head" before winking at the only girl in the room.

"'Uke, stop being mean, 'Ttebayo" Naruto whined, twining his and Sasuke's fingers together, "'Ya know 'ya love me" he sung, leaning in really close to Sasuke before giving the Uchiha a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn, anyway, we'll be upstairs" Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend before starting towards the stairs, pulling Naruto along with him, all their friends following behind them.

Once the door had slammed upstairs a awkward silence formed downstairs, Deidara had no idea what to say, and it didn't seem like anyone else had anything to say either; but that was before Hidan started sniggering, then starting to laugh, tears falling down his face as he thumped his knee and exclaimed.

"Did you hear that? Naruto called Sasuke 'Uke!"

That diffused the tension and everyone else began laughing too, even Itachi joined in.

"How does it feel to know that your brother takes it up the ass? Itachi!" Hidan chuckled, turning to look at the Uchiha who gave him a small glare; Deidara and Pein had stopped laughing, but Kisame was watching Itachi with rapt attention, evident amusement in his eyes.

"It's not Sasuke who's the Uke, its Uzumaki who does that" Itachi explained, "It's just a very unfortunate nick name that Naruto came up with" here he leaned forward and stole Pein's coke, taking a sip of it, "Anyway, I don't know why you find that so funny _Hidan_, when I know for a fact your always the one on the bottom"

Now Hidan's face turned red, and he leaned back, arms crossing over his chest and he pulled the finger at the elder Uchiha as everyone else around him laughed.

"Fuck you" Hidan growled, "Fuck you Uchiha"

Deidara smiled at his friend, politely picking up his controller again, surprised when Kisame picked it up this time.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Three hours later it was now ten at night, they had all started drinking a while ago; after many and many games of L4d2 no one could beat Deidara, but Itachi came awfully close, he was actually almost a challenge for the blonde.

Now Hidan and Pein where playing Halo reach, Hidan was winning on the defence side but Pein was starting to get past that; Deidara had, had a couple of drinks and was having a in depth conversation about Kingdom hearts with Itachi, and Kisame was sitting there with his arm around the Uchiha, leaning in now and again to kiss Itachi's neck and leave small hickeys.

"H-Hey" Pein slurred, "Wasn't Kakuzu meant to be here like, an hour ago? WAIT" he yelled, making everyone wince, "Wasn't Konan meant to be here an hour ago too! Where's my baby! I need my baby!"

"Calm down, Un" Deidara growled, seeing as Pein was sitting right beside him his ears where now ringing, "Maybe they were just held up? Un"

"Maybe, you need to meet Kuzu" Hidan slurred, "He's a hottie" waggling his silver eyebrows the Zealot took a swig of beer, nearly spitting it out when the doorbell rang; dropping his controller Hidan was by the door in a second, not giving Pein a chance to get there.

"Kuzu!" the silver crowed, Deidara heard a lower voice in comparison and then female voice before the door was slammed; next second Hidan was back in the lounge, his arm wrapped around a man who's muscles rivalled Kisame's.

"Deidara, this is Kuzu the guy-"Hidan started, before Deidara cut through him.

"You won't shut up about; it's nice to finally meet you! Un" the blonde said, smiling at the tall man; unnoticed by everyone in the room he looked the muscled man over, taking his dark brown hair and fringe that covered his chocolate brown eyes, his biceps and triceps that where still noticeably large through his dark blue, almost black, top. Lower down was his simple blue jeans, scuffed a little at the knees and finally his tan worker boots.

Overall he was intimidating, but Deidara could see what Hidan meant when the silverette said this guy was hot.

"Interesting, Hida won't shut up about you too" Kakuzu said in a low voice, much lower than Kisame's, it was one of those voices that you never wanted to stop listening too.

With introductions finished Hidan sat back down on his couch, well, more like he made Kakuzu sit down first before practically threw himself into this guys lap.

"Uh, guys?"

It was then when everyone remembered that Pein was still there, and that someone else had come in with Kakuzu too; turning around Deidara was met with the sight of a beautiful blue haired girl in short black, lace, dress that hugged her body.

"Everyone" Pein said a little smugly, wrapping a arm around the girls shoulders, "This is Konan, my girlfriend" he added, then leaning in to give the girl a kiss on the cheek, making the bluette blush but smile.

"Nice to meet you all" She said in a clear voice, Deidara falling more and more in love with her every second, "Pein says a lot about you guys"

"Hope it's nothing rude" Hidan called from the couch, slurring after how much he had drunk, "'we'd hate to be rude!" he half by yelled, beer sloshing around as he clung onto Kakuzu.

"I'm _sure _you would Hidan" Pein said, rolling his eyes, "Uh, Konan, sit down by Deidara-"here he nodded at the blonde, "I'll get you a drink"

Konan nodded and moved to sit down next to Deidara, tucking her dress under her body as she sat down with grace that the blonde could only hope to imitate; up close Deidara could see that she had a piercing under her lip, but surprisingly it didn't make her look bad, it just added to her prettiness.

"We're going upstairs" Itachi suddenly announced, shooting up of the couch and then scowling at Kisame when the blue haired man pinched his ass, "To check up on-ah-Sasuke and his friends" Itachi smirked, grabbing Kisame's hand and pulling him up, then quickly crossing the room and climbing the stairs.

"You realize what their actually gonna do, right?" Hidan asked Pein when the ginger teen entered the room, Pein's happy expression changed to shocked and he looked questionably at Konan.

"Where'd Kisame and Itachi go?" he asked, making everyone in the room face palm.

"Upstairs" Konan clarified, giggling behind a hand, "You might wanna burn your sheets"

"Oh hell No!" Pein yelled, jumping up and running for the stairs, his face bright red; the sound of him thumping up the stairs was loud, but the ear curdling scream that followed was even louder.

"Well, I guess that's that" Hidan commented, smirking as he took a large swig of beer and going back to playing Halo.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Now at twelve forty a lot of things had happened, Pein had come downstairs scowling, plonking himself down on the couch and refusing to say a word because his face turned pink every time he tried; Kisame and Itachi came down about half an hour later, the bluette grinning from ear to ear, and Itachi refusing to look anyone in the eyes, they both said their goodbyes and left quickly.

Around half past eleven Hidan was drunk off his ass, and Kakuzu was failing to keep the silverette off them; eventually the brunette got sick of the silverette, picking Hidan up and slinging him over his shoulder before leaving without a word, the Zealot giggling as they went.

At twelve loud noises where heard from upstairs, Pein went upstairs to find out what all the noise was about, before coming down almost straight away with a red face, simply explaining that they were all playing truth or dare and that no one should go up there for the sake of their sanity.

Seeing as it was getting to late to walk back home Deidara decided that he would have to stay the night, even if that was embarrassing; Pein and Konan went upstairs to kick the younger teenagers out of his room, saying that they all had to go and sleep in the spare room, the one that Kisame and Itachi had just had sex in but Pein conveniently forgot to tell them.

Deidara was brought down sheets, and a pillow; leaving the blonde to set up the couch.

The blonde sighed and fanned the blanket out, placing a pillow overtop of it; looking around to make sure that no one was around before slowly unbuttoning his button up shirt, undoing his bra and tucking his silicone breasts into them, placing it on the ground.

Next were his shorts, which he carefully shimmied out of; seeing as he had no boxers to sleep in Deidara decided that he would just sleep in his panties, his shorts dropped beside his bra.

Rubbing at his eyes Deidara climbed underneath the blanket, letting out a low sigh at the warmth that surrounded him as his eyes slid closed.

It was then when he realized he had left the lights on.

Letting out a annoyed groan the blonde went to get up when he realized there was someone in the room; letting out a loud shriek Deidara pulled the blanket up to his neck as Azure eyes met crystal blues.

"I-I'm sorry!" Naruto crowed, waving his hands in front of his body, "I didn't mean to scare you! And I didn't see anything! I promise!" a large blush covered his face, as he scratched his face.

"Ah, it's okay, don't worry about it, Un" Deidara said, blushing himself and pulling the blanket closer to his chest; if he was caught now then it would royally suck! And by someone he barely knew too!

"Uh, I'll turn off the light, Night Deidara" Naruto said, refusing to look at the blonde and settled with looking at the ground; Deidara absently nodded and lay back down, closing his eyes again and smiling gently when the lights flicked off, and he was shroud in darkness.

"Night, Naruto"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

The sunlight was hell to Deidara's eyes, groaning and rolling over onto his stomach the blonde waited till his hair covered his face before slowly opening his eyes, blinking at the armrest.

"Suck It up Deidara; you didn't even drink last night"

"AHHH! Un" Deidara screamed, head whipping up to be met by the sight of Pein; blushing the blonde pulled the blankets to his chest, this could _not _get worse.

"What's all the screaming about?" Deidara mentally face palmed as Konan walked in, a coffee mug held in her hands.

"N-nothing, un" Deidara stammered, looking frantically between Pein and his girlfriend, "Uh, good morning? Un"

"Morning" Both Pein and Konan replied, the bluette woman padded towards the couch where Pein was sitting, pushing herself into his side.

"So, you want a shower?" Pein asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Deidara mentally cursed and looked around the room, he would have to find a way to get up without either Pein or Konan noticing that he was really a guy.

"Ah, sure, un" Deidara said, sitting up and pulling the blankets into a kind of dress around him, "Uh, Pein, could you-"he trailed off, his eyes flicking towards the door.

"Oh, sure!" Pein said a little too eagerly, with his face bright red he quickly stood up and exited the room, practically running towards the kitchen.

Running a hand through his hair Deidara leant over to grab his clothes, making sure not to let his fake boobs fall out of his bra; smiling nervously to Konan the blonde stood up, swaying a little before nodding at the bluette and quickly exiting towards where the bathroom was.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Now dressed and looking like a girl again Deidara was standing outside, Pein had said that one of his friends would pick him up; but he would never have guessed that, that friend would be _Akasuna Sasori _driving a freakin blood red Ferrari.

"Uh, Hi?" Deidara said nervously, blushing a little and scuffing his shoes.

"Hey" Akasuna said in that low seductive tone of his, his brown eyes half lidded as they looked the blonde over, making the blonde feel all that more self conscious, "I was told to pick you up and take you home" here the redhead's eyes flicked up to meet Deidara's, "Get in" he all but purred.

"Uh, I think there's been a mistake, un" Deidara said, there was no way in _hell _he was going to get in the same car as Sasori, what if his _school _found out, but more importantly, what if _Sakura _found out.

"Nope, no mistake" Sasori leant across the passenger seat and unlocked the door, sliding back into place with that ever confident smirk on his face, "Get in, now"

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Why does he have to be so hot!' _

"F-fine, Un" Deidara murmured, carefully walking forward and opening the car door, climbing in carefully with his legs together and closing the car door.

"So," Sasori said, pushing the car into gear and peeling away from the curb, "Where do you live?" his brown eyes flicked towards Deidara but didn't actually leave the road.

"Sakura street, un" Deidara replied, he would never tell _Sasori _that he lived in a apartment building, so he would let the redhead believe he lived somewhere around the block.

"That's pretty far from school" Sasori commented, "Do you take the train?" again his eyes flicked towards the blonde as he turned smoothly around a corner.

Deidara felt himself blush and nod, the reason he had to live so far away was because even though he had plenty money, Deidara didn't want to pay for anything more expensive then he already had; "I skate as well, so it doesn't take so long, un" he added.

"That's cool; I don't live to far away from you, just down Suna street" Sasori replied, rolling his eyes as some thugs speed past him, pulling the finger at him

"S-Suna street! Un" Deidara stuttered, "But that's where all the mansions are!, un" turning to face the redhead Deidara just gave him an awed look, I mean sure, he knew that Sasori was rich and all but he had no _idea _that the playboy would live in such a rich area.

"Y-yeah" Sasori replied, sounding a little weirded out at how the blonde was acting, "I mean, it's not my money, and I would prefer to live in a apartment, but my parents won't let me move out yet" turning his head to face Deidara he gave the blonde a smirk that made tingles run up his spine before the redhead turned back to the road.

"It's still cool, un" Deidara replied, shaking his head the blonde just happened to look outside and realize they were already on Sakura street, gee time flies when you're having fun "Just pull in here, un" he pointed his finger to a spare park, letting out a yawn and missing the small _click _when he locked all the doors.

"Sure" Sasori replied, pulling his Ferrari into the space the redhead unbuckled his seat belt and turned off the car, turning in his seat and giving the blonde an eerie smile.

Gulping Deidara gave him a smile back, fumbling around Deidara tried to open the door, starting to sweat when he found the doors locked; unbuckling his seat belt the blonde pressed his back against the car door, trying and failing to open the door again and again while never taking his eyes off the redhead.

Sasori's smile turned into a smirk, slowly he leaned forward in his seat, going onto his hands and knees all the while moving closer and closer until his arms where on the outside of Deidara's hips, their faces still a appropriate distance apart.

"W-what are you doing? Un" Deidara stammered, trying to lean his head back but failing, "You have a girlfriend!" he cried, "'Lemme go! Un" the blondes blue eyes flicked down to Sasori's red lips, catching the redhead biting them, before looking back up into brown eyes, finding nothing but amusement.

"What Sakura doesn't know, won't hurt her" Sasori whispered, keeping his big brown eyes on Deidara.

The blonde gulped as he leaned closer and closer, Deidara's heart beating like a humming bird and his eyes sliding closed before Sasori's lips finally touched his.

Blood boiled under the blondes skin and he let out a involuntary moan, one of his arms coming up to play with the redhead's hair, the other grabbing onto his collar as their innocent closed mouth kiss turned into a heated open mouth kiss.

It was Sasori who let out the next gasp, his tongue coming to swipe across the blondes' lips before sliding inside; twirling and teasing and making the blonde's legs squeeze together as pure undiluted pleasure ran up his spine, making him moan like a whore and clutch the redhead tighter, noticing how he faintly tasted like coffee.

Soon they were practically on top of each other, both had given up on breathing through their mouths and settled to breathing through their noses, at some point the redheads hand had come down to tease the skin just under the line of his shorts, making the blonde arc his body and let out a shaky moan.

The air in the car was getting hotter, and the windows where already starting to steam up, Deidara could feel sweat roll down his back but he continued to press himself into the redhead, forgetting that Sasori had a girlfriend, forgetting how wrong this was, forgetting just how much this was turning him and just basking in the redheads presence.

Suddenly Sasori slammed his hand onto the window, blocking Deidara in but snapping the blonde out of his daydream; leaving the blonde scrambling to find the door lock, as soon as his fingers found it the blonde practically threw the door open and cursed himself for not thinking about it earlier.

Scrambling back Deidara fell onto the concrete, letting out a loud "OW! Un" pouting as he rubbed his tailbone, snapping his head up his wide eyes training on Sasori who was still on his hands and knees in the car, a confused expression on his face.

Huffing the blonde stood up, shaking his head and holding it high; and without a backwards glance Deidara stalked off down the street.

* * *

So, there's another chapeter :) Please, please, please, PLEASE **REVIEW; **And tell all your friends who are into SasoDei about this story, I seriously need the reviews guys or Im not going to continue writing this story and work on a different story, which is a pity because I love writing this.


	5. Arrogant Bastard

Ch 5: Arrogant bastard

Warning: Sexual content, swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters

A/N: Ignore the swearing in this chapter. And its Monday in this chapter.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

'_Meet me in the sports shed'_

Deidara sighed and flipped his phone closed after checking it for the fifth time after texting Hidan, flopping down onto the gymnastic mats and lying down, his skirt rising up to expose white skin.

Frowning the blonde reached down and idly traced the skin visible underneath his skirt, ears straining for any sound outside; it was class time for everyone anyway, and luckily enough there was no one using the equipment shed because the P.E classes where using the pool.

"Deidara?" a whisper suddenly sounded outside the door, then fumbling as whoever it was struggled to get it; the blonde sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to do the door, then throwing it open and grabbing the silverette by his collar, dragging Hidan into the room.

"Why the fuck did we have to meet here?" Hidan immediately said, going to sit where Deidara had been a second ago.

"Because it's not being used this period, un" Deidara replied, shooting his head out the door to make sure no one had seen them before slamming the door shut and going to sit down by Hidan.

"And we have to sit in near darkness because of that?" the silverette sneered, lying down and pulling Deidara down beside him, making the blonde giggle and smack Hidan in the chest.

"yes, yes we do, un" the blonde replied smartly, "Anyway, I have something really important to tell you, un" His tone dropped from being playful to serious in a second, making the silverette let out a huge sigh and raise his arms to rest underneath his head.

"Kay, spill it" Hidan replied, in this type of situation he would sit and listen to whatever Deidara had to say before putting in his one input, something they had been doing since preschool.

"Well, you know how on Saturday Myojin had a party?" the blonde paused for Hidan's grunt before starting up again, "Well, Myojin couldn't take me home, so he got Akasuna Sasori to do it, un"

"Akasuna?" Hidan echoed, sounding surprised, "Go on"

"W-well on the way home he kind of- uh-"Deidara trailed off, sighing and dropping his voice, "Remember, you're not allowed to tell anyone, un"

"I know" Hidan grunted, "Just hurry the fuck up"

"Akasuna, uh, k-kissed me, un" Deidara stuttered; suddenly beside him Hidan shot up, his purple eyes wide and expression incredulous

"Akasuna _kissed you_!? No fucking way!" Hidan pretty much yelled, grabbing onto the blondes arm; Deidara blushed and averted his gaze from Hidan's stare, resting on the wall instead.

"y-yeah, un" the blonde mumbled.

"Wait, what kind of kiss!?" Hidan demanded, sounding like a girl, "A peck, or did he fucking make out with you" damn that silverettes smirk!

"What do you think Hidan? Un" Deidara growled, "Honestly, its Akasuna we're talking about, _remember?_ Un"

"Your right, your right" the Silverette said, shaking his hands in front of his, "So, what was your first kiss with Akasuna like?" he laughed, lightly punching the blondes arm

"Hidan, un" Deidara whined, "Don't, un" batting the silverette away the blonde settled with placing his arms over his eyes.

"Nope" the silverette laughed, "You have to tell me, this is fucking important, we should print you off a fucking certificate or something!" here he raised his hands above his head, "Iwa Deidara's first kiss with Akasuna, and we'd put it on your wall and everything"

"Are you high?" Deidara demanded, rolling his eyes even though the silverette couldn't see it.

"I dunno, maybe"

Laughing the blonde rolled onto his side, Hidan following his example, "Stop changing the subject" Hidan laughed, "Fucking tell me"

"It was . . . nice, Un" Deidara said after a long pause

"Nice?" Hidan snorted, "Come on, you can do fucking better then that" he added, lightly punching Deidara yet again

"Fine, un!" the blonde threw his hands up in frustration, "It was perfect, and amazing, and Sasori is just as an amazing kisser as everyone says! Un" Deidara now sighed and hid his eyes with his hands, "You happy now? Un" He demanded.

"Yes" the silverette replied, "Yes, I am" earning himself an elbow to the ribs, "I'm Kidding, I'm kidding" Hidan wheezed, giving Deidara a cheesy grin before suddenly going all serious "Look, I know your confused, but think about it this way; Sasori _likes _you, and not in the same way that he pretends to like Haruno, you're the first girl who actually interested him because you're not out there throwing yourself at his feet"

"Really?" the blonde breathed, feeling a little burst of hope.

"Yeah, trust me" Hidan replied, letting out a long sigh and absently looking down at his watch, "Mind if I smoke in here?" the zealot asked, even though he was already pulling out his packet of smokes and lighter.

"Nah, Un, As long as you don't get us caught" The blonde replied, "And as long as you give me one, Un"

"Since when do you smoke?" the silverette asked, giving the blonde a weird look as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and carefully lit it, breathing in deeply before breathing out, Deidara watched as smoke billowed from Hidans mouth and up into the air.

"When I'm stressed, un" the blonde casually replied, rolling his shoulders; silently the silverette nodded and handed a cigarette and the lighter over, Deidara smirked and placed the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it like Hidan had done and taking a long drag.

"Gee, you're a pro" Hidan commented, idly watching the blonde smoke.

"Yeah" the blonde replied, letting out a long stream of smoke, "I'm stressed a lot, Un"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

The rest of the day went with no visible hitches; Deidara didn't see Akasuna all day and could breathe freely in his last periods after lunch, he actually stopped to talk with Uzumaki and Uchiha just before last period seeing as they were walking the same way.

But unfortunately all of that changed after school.

Deidara just happened to be outside the school carefully putting on his skates and shoving his shoes in his bag when Sasori walked by.

"Ah, Iwa" Sasori called, motioning for Sakura and her friends to go on; the pink haired bitch actually had the nerve to openly French the redhead in plain sight, then stopping to glare at Deidara before stalking off, pushing numerous students out of her way as she went.

"Go away, Un" Deidara snapped, pushing off the wall and throwing his satchel strap over his shoulders; ignoring the redhead Deidara held his head high and tried to ignore Akasuna as well as he could.

"No, Deidara-" Akasuna was briefly cut off by some students running into him, gaining balance Sasori caught up with Deidara again, jogging alongside the blonde, "Damn It, Deidara! Stop and listen to me for a sec!"

"No, Un" the blonde replied, trying to skate faster and frowning when Sasori just started to run beside him, "I have nothing to say to you"

"Then just listen!" Sasori yelled, suddenly grabbing onto Deidara's arm and making the blonde loose balance; with a loud 'OOMF' Deidara hit the ground, something heavy with red hair landing on top of him, their legs straddling the blonde hips and their arms on either side of Deidara's face.

It was then when he realized it was Akasuna who had landed on him

"Well, this works" Sasori commented above him, " Now you _have _to listen to me" he added before smirking, making Deidara's face turn red and his groin tingle when he realized just how close their hips were.

"Get off of me! Un" Deidara growled, his blush ruining it; Sasori just continued to smirk down on him, ignoring the blonde completely.

"No" Sasori muttered, taking his gaze off the blonde for a second to gather his surroundings; Deidara sighed and turned his head the other way, to his disappointment he realized they were completely alone in the middle of the footpath, it was kind of scary how quickly the other students had disappeared.

"P-please, Un" Deidara gasped, feeling his face heat up at their closeness, "Get off me, Un"

"Only if you listen" Sasori reply strictly, moving his hips well off Deidara's as if he realized that was why Deidara was red in the face, "Five minutes of your time"

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Fine, Un" he replied, opening his eyes again and glaring at Sasori, "But only five minutes, un" he reminded the redhead, tapping the puppeteer on the forehead.

"Look" Sasori sighed, "I'm sorry I kissed you" he said, making Deidara meet his gaze and keep it

"You're _Sorry? _Un" Deidara asked, completely surprised, feeling his face heat up again

"Yes, I am" Sasori replied, the blonde searched his eyes for a second to see If he was lying, he had to be lying, there's no way in hell he had just heard _the _Sasori Akasuna say he was sorry.

"If you'd let me finish" Akasuna snapped, Deidara made a small 'meep' noise and made a motion for Sasori to go on, "I really shouldn't have kissed you, I mean, I am with Sakura, even though that doesn't stop her cheating" for a second the redhead let out a small frown, before continuing on

"But, your just so cute, and you're the first girl who hasn't shown _any _interest to me" here his frown turned into a smirk, "Unlike all the other girls in this damned school"

"You're not helping yourself, Un" Deidara chided, bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest, if he was stuck here then he might as well and try to get a little comfortable.

"S-sorry" Sasori replied meekly, "Just-" sighing he brought a hand up to brush his hair back, Deidara thought about escaping for a second but his body wouldn't let him, "Don't be mad at me, I find you so interesting, not to mention your cute" he finished, looking back down at the blonde and giving him a genuine smile.

For once in his life Deidara found it hard to say the right words, he knew he should yell, should scream at the redhead and push him off and never talk to him again; but deep down he knew that right now Sasori was being downright honest, and that he actually meant what he was saying.

Sighing the blonde finally smiled back, rolling his eyes before quietly replying, "Fine, I won't be mad, Un" immediately Sasori let out a huge smile, stretching from ear to ear as his brown eyes twinkled.

"Thanks, Iwa" he said in a low seductive voice, leaning down and for a second his lips brushed Deidara's, startling the blonde and making his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink as he watched Sasori slowly stand up, the redhead holding out his hand to haul Iwa up.

"And no kissing me! Un" Deidara scolded, but secretly not meaning it, "You have a girlfriend! I don't need Haruno and her cronies on me! Un" in front of him Sasori's face lit up before he burst out laughing, actually having to lean over and hold his sides.

"Aha!" Sasori laughed, "Your right! Sakura is a bitch! And Ino is a close second!"

"Why are you with her then? Un" The blonde demanded, seeing no point in Sasori's logic.

"Huh" Akasuna replied, stopping his laughter and looking up at the sky, tapping his chin, "I don't know actually, she was the one who came onto me"

"So-"Deidara started, "Just for the hell of it? Un"

"Yeah" Sasori replied, tucking his hands in his pockets, "Just for the hell of it" before giving Deidara a wide smile.

So here's chapter 5, Im sorry its so short, ive had it written for a while anyway seeing as I like to be two chapters ahead my latest update. I had a look at the story stats for this story and I was so surprised too see that it was 2000+ so, please, all of thoose people who read this story but dont review; please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please **REVIEW, **It'll only take like ten seconds of your time :) so **REVIEW.**

And, for those people who've read my story 'Who would have thought' there will be another part of it, so, look forward to that. And if you havent read it, read it, even if you dont know what 'Thor' is (Its a fucking amazing movie) please read and **REVIEW **that too :)


	6. New Number

Ch 6; New number

Warning: Swearing, Mature themes, Sexual references.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any other characters

A/N: Okay, so, lets make this Wednesday

AA/N: Okay, so, in my reviews someone dropped me an awesome Idea, which I will be incorporating in either the next chapter, or chapter 7, seeing as it wouldn't work in this chapter; so, that person, she/he knows who she/he is, a HUGE thank you too you otherwise I would have never thought about it!

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

When Deidara woke up Wednesday morning he was surprised to find 1 new text from an unknown number.

Sighing the blonde pushed his upper body of the bed, scrambling for his phone and then flipping it open, blinking his eyes Deidara took a couple of minutes to actually focus on the screen before actually opening the texts.

'_Hey ;)' _it read, '_Can you guess who this is?' _

Rolling his eyes at this person's obvious immaturity Deidara stared at the message a little while longer before finally typing in a response.

'_**No, who is this? Un' **_

Seeing no point in being near his phone at all times Deidara dropped it back on his bedside table, throwing back his covers and wincing when the cool air of his room hit his bare legs; sighing yet again the blonde pushed off his bed, swaying a little before going around his bed and into the bathroom for a nice hot shower before school.

* * *

_: Twenty minutes later :_

* * *

Out of the shower with a towel around his waist Deidara was surprised to see that the mystery person had already replied to his text, smirking to himself the blonde waltzed back around his bed, picking up his phone and flipping it open.

'_Uh-uh-uh, you have to guess' _

Damn, this guy really was immature! Sighing the blonde quickly keyed in a response, deciding to play this persons game for a little while.

'_**Do I know you?'**_

Whoever it was should at least give him that, dropping his phone on his bed Deidara got up yet again to get dressed, padding towards his dresser the blonde pulled out a plain white bra and knickers, dropping his towel the blonde hissed a little at the cold air yet again before pulling on his knickers and then putting on his bra.

Next where his fake boobs, which he carefully placed inside the bra cups and shifted them around till they looked natural; then was his school uniform which was hanging up in his closet, pulling the school top over his head before carefully putting on his skirt and hitching it a little higher than usual.

Walking towards his vanity mirror Deidara jumped nearly a foot in the air when his phone chimed again; smiling like a madman the blonde practically ran towards his phone, pouncing on his bed to flip his phone open and hurriedly read the text.

'_Yeah, you do, quite well actually'_

"Well, that tells me a lot, un" Deidara mumbled sarcastically, letting out loud sigh he pushed off the bed and went back to his vanity mirror, sitting down and turning on his curling iron before actually typing in a response.

'_**What school do you go to?' **_

That should at least narrow It down a bit, seeing as Hidan and Myojin were really his only friend's in school; dropping his phone beside him the Blonde picked up his curling iron, carefully sectioning his hair and curling the from his shoulders to where his hair ended under his boobs.

Once he had done the blonde turned off his curling iron, placing it down before now turning on his straightener to straighten the top part of his hair seeing as it was slightly frizzy from his shower; as soon as he had done that his phone chimed yet again, rolling his eyes the blonde picked up his phone to see the Mystery person's latest reply.

'_**Konoha Academy, same school as you' **_

See, that did narrow it down; immediately Deidara started thinking about who he knew, and who could have gotten his number from Hidan or Myojin.

Shit, Deidara groaned in frustration and threw up his hands, which means it could be Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka, or Hyuuga, he couldn't remember the other two names and he seriously doubted it would be Konan because she would have just told Deidara from the start.

Hm, what could he ask that would defiantly narrow this down? And that's when it struck him, making Deidara let out a evil giggle, no joke; he could ask the person's hair colour, that would narrow it down a lot seeing as most of his friends had really strange hair colours.

'_**What colour is your hair?' **_

"And, send, un" Deidara muttered, smirking sinisterly before closing his phone and placing it in his skirt pocket before continuing to get ready for school.

* * *

_: 2kitsune : _

_: lunch:_

* * *

"You wait for a text, Blondie?"

"Yeah, some creeps texting me and he won't tell me who it is"

Deidara sighed and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes; sitting directly in front of him was Hidan, harshly picking the grass and throwing it into a pile beside him.

"Hey, here comes Myojin and Akasuna" Hidan said, Deidara gasped and his eyes flew open, immediately locking on the two solitary figures crossing the lawn towards them; the blonde could feel himself instantly start to panic when he saw Sasori, the events of yesterday flashing into his mind.

Shaking his head Deidara snapped out of it, smiling awkwardly as Sasori and Pein sat down in their small group, Sasori sitting a little too close to the blonde.

"Hey" Pein said, looking everyone over; Deidara realized just then how his skirt where showing a little bit of his knickers because he was sitting cross legged, blushing the blonde pulled it down, but caught Sasori looking hurriedly away when Deidara looked up again.

"You look very cute today, Dei-da-ra" Sasori muttered seductively in the blondes direction, the blonde blushed red and looked down at his feet, not sure on how to answer.

"T-thank you, un" Deidara muttered, still looking everywhere but Sasori; in front of him Hidan sniggered and when the blonde looked up through his lashes he could obviously see the silverette laughing behind his hand.

"So, Sasori, what're you doing this weekend?" Pein imputed, taking most of the attention of him; with his face back to the usual colour the blonde looked back up, trying to pay attention to his friends talk.

"Nothing, just hanging with Sakura, probably 'gonna get laid" the redhead smirked, eyes flicking to Deidara then back to Pein, "And I'm meaning more than once here"

"Horny bastard" Pein laughed, "How is it you get more action then me when I'm the older one here" continuing to laugh Pein leaned back, sticking his arms back to keep his body propped up.

"What about you Hidan?" Pein asked, turning his attention towards the silverette, the zealot smirked and continued to rip up grass, sticking a piece in his mouth like farmers did.

"Well" he started, "I'm meeting up with Kuzu this weekend" here he paused and ran a hand through his hair, spitting out the grass in his mouth, "So I'm getting some this weekend"

Suddenly everyone was looking at him; Deidara gulped and shuffled back a little, looking questionably at all three guys surrounding him

"Wha-what? Un" the blonde asked nervously, eyes flicking around the group.

"You know Deidara, you're the only one who's not getting any this weekend" Pein commented, smiling evilly, beside him Hidan nodded.

"And? Un" Deidara demanded, crossing his arms, "There's nothing wrong with that! Un"

"Yes there is, don't you have a boyfriend, a cute girl like you" Sasori asked, his expression kind of scary as he stared the blonde down.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" Deidara said, _'But I want one, Un' _he thought, smiling sadly.

"I could change that beautiful" Sasori said, moving closer to the blonde and wrapping an arm around Deidara's waist, "You and me, how about it?"

"Uh, you have Sakura, un" Deidara reminded him, pushing Sasori's arm off him, "And I'm not interested in sex, I'm a girl, un"

"So?" Hidan echoed, "Girls can be into sex as well" he said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at the blonde, Pein following his lead.

"Well, I'm not, Un" Deidara sneered, "Get off me, Sasori, Un" he ground, somehow Sasori had put his arm around the blonde waist, his hand sneaking lower and trying to rest on Deidara's hip.

"Fine, fine" Sasori sighed, removing all hands from Deidara and holding them up in the universal sign of surrender; beside him Pein and Hidan snickered at how he was being bossed around by a girl, well, someone they thought was a girl.

Letting out a relieved sigh Deidara brought his phone out of his skirt pocket, opening it and frowning when he saw that there was still no reply from that mystery guy who had texted him this morning.

"Waiting for a text?" Sasori was suddenly far too close to him again, Deidara his head and without thinking pushed Sasori away, making the redhead tumble backwards; the blonde suddenly breaking out in laughter when Akasuna sat up, grass stuck in hair and clothes tousled.

"I am, actually, Un" Deidara giggled, watching Sasori try and get all the grass and straighten his clothes out, failing miserably, "He hasn't text back since this morning"

"Oh, so it's a he?" Sasori asked, waggling his eyebrows, "So you _do _have a boyfriend, I knew it" he muttered, pouting and giving the blonde the puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, he's not my boyfriend" Deidara said, openly ignoring Sasori's puppy dog eyes, "Just some creep who's making me guess who he is, Un" rolling his eyes the blonde put his phone back away, ignoring how Hidan and Pein where wrapped up in their own conversation.

"Maybe he's no some creep though" Sasori reasoned, "No, listen, maybe he's some super hot, high school student who's really into you"

"Psh, doubt it! Un" Deidara laughed, holding onto his sides when they began to hurt, "But your right about the School student, he goes here actually, Un, oh, that reminds me" he said, turning to look at Hidan

"Hey! Hidan" he interrupted, smiling when the silverette glared at him, "Did you give my number out too some creep who goes to this school? 'Cuz he's texting me and won't say who he is"

"Wha-?" Hidan said, giving the blonde a confused look, "I didn't give your number out" before turning back to Pein and continuing the conversation they were having before.

"Huh, Un" Deidara shrugged, "Oh well, he'll text back soon hopefully, Un"

_**Brriiiiing**_

"That's the bell, Cya Deidara, text you later" Sasori said, standing up and giving the blonde a smile before turning and walking away across the field with Pein and Hidan.

"Wait, Un" Deidara whispered, already alone, "You'll, text me? Un" clogs whirled in his head and suddenly everything clicked, The red hair, saying he went to the same school; everything made sense which made the blonde's eyes widen and his face turn pink

"SASORI! Un!" he yelled, a huge smile on his lips.

* * *

So, I know this is a very short chapter, and I apologize. The next chapter is long though so I hope that makes it up to you :) Please, please, please, **REVIEW** It'll only take five seconds of you're life, so please, **REVIEW**.


	7. Wanna hang out?

Ch 7: Wanna hang out today?

Warning: Implied sexual content, swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters

A/N: Here's another chapter :) enjoy, It is now Saturday.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Deidara smiled and gently hummed along to the music floating through his apartment, a cool breeze drifting through his hair from the windows he had thrown wide open earlier this morning; outside the cicadas droned one and birds chirped as the sun beat down on them all.

The blonde himself was standing in the lounge, the floor covered by tarp with a easel and canvas in the middle, Deidara busy painting away, looking back and forth from the window; when he woke it was barely day break so to start with the artist had simply opened his window and began painting the sunrise, but now seeing as it was nearly midday he was painting his view of the city.

Until his phone chimed, signalling he had a text.

Scowling the blonde carefully put the paintbrush in his cleaning water, waltzing to where it was sitting on his dining room table and flipping it open; actually scowling when he saw that it was from Sasori.

'_Hey, you 'wanna hang out today?' _

The blonde smiled and rolled onto one hip, bringing a hand up to twirl his hair as he thought about it; he really wanted to stay home and finish painting, but then again all he had to do was paint the miniscule leaves onto two trees and that would only take him another hour, leaving the rest of the day completely free.

But then again, if he went with Sasori he could just come back later and paint the leaves, it wasn't like they were suddenly going to up and leave, trees couldn't do that; Deidara 'tch'ed' and quickly keyed in his response

'_**Yeah, sure, un' **_

About to drop his phone back down on the table Deidara jumped when his phone vibrated, Sasori must be a very fast texter.

'_12, Konoha central park, don't be late Dei' _

"Dei?" Deidara mumbled, "When did he start calling me that?"

Ignoring his own question the blonde dropped his phone on the table, taking off the blue smock he was wearing as he padded towards his room to get changed.

Underneath his smock he was wearing black super skinny jeans and a oversized white tee-shirt, he hadn't bothered putting on any makeup, or brush his hair, or put in his fake boobs.

Deciding not to get all dolled up and put on a dress Deidara pulled his tee shirt off, dropping on the ground as he walked towards the chest where he kept his fake boobs, picking up a white strapless bra and putting it on, on the way; at the chest Deidara took out the silicone breasts, tucking them into his bra and nodding once he had them right.

Next was his wardrobe; flinging open the door's Deidara quickly pulled out a light blue dress top; it had thin straps and hugged his body to where a woman's waist would be, before flaring off a little and showing off his belly button which was pierced with a black belly ring.

Most people actually had no idea he had it pierced, apart from Hidan of course, he had gotten it done as soon as he was 16 seeing pretty much all the girls at his school had it done, and if he wanted to be like a girl then he had to have it done as well; that, and he actually really liked having It pierced, seeing as the blonde had always liked piercings and used to want all these other multiple piercings.

Pleased with how he looked Deidara walked over to his vanity mirror, sitting down and turning his straightener on; while waiting for it to heat up the blonde picked up his eyeliner and carefully lined his eyes, next was his mascara which he carefully put on, then closing it and putting it down.

With the straightener up to heat Deidara sectioned his hair before carefully straightening his hair, making sure to go from top to bottom and that no part of his hair was still scraggly and gross; after finishing that the blonde turned his straightener off, picking up his 'damage control' hair spray and spraying around his head.

The blonde giggled and admired himself in the mirror, tucking his long hair over one shoulder and opting to not tie a section of it into a high ponytail, twisting this way and that to make sure that everything looked OK; standing up Deidara made his way over to his floor length mirror, admiring himself again

But that's when he noticed it.

Unfortunately for him his jeans where a little too tight, showing off the bulge in his pants and obviously identifying him as a male

"Shit!, un" Deidara exclaimed, well, it looked like he would have to use the ace bandages again.

Letting out a bothered sigh the blonde turned and grabbed the ace bandages hidden in his lower drawer, dropping his jeans in front of the mirror the blonde took the bandages and began wrapping them around his lower body; first it went over his member, then around his body to go over his ass, repeating this stage Deidara winced as the bandages got tighter and tighter, pressing his member back.

Fortunately for him he knew what he was doing, he had to do this every time he wore something too tight and exposed the bulge of his member; he knew it was safe because he had sent a message into a health magazine once, and as long as he actually didn't squish his member, he wasn't doing any damage.

Finishing his bandaging Deidara clipped it together, carefully pulling his jeans up and over the bandages; once he had done his belt up the blonde turned to the mirror once again and was pleased to see that the bulge in his pants was gone, sure, it was still there a little, but it looked natural and didn't look like he was packing anything below the belt.

"Perfect, un" Deidara mumbled, turning towards the clock he was shocked to see that it was already 11:10am, luckily Konoha Central park was only twenty minutes away; running over to his wardrobe the blonde slipped on a pair of light blue ballet flats.

Next was a small, light brown, leather handbag with a long strap that went over his shoulder; moving quickly to his bedside cabinet the blonde threw in his iPod, a even smaller makeup bag, and his wallet.

Looking outside Deidara grabbed a white cardigan, just because when he did actually come home it was probably going to be cold; finished in his room Deidara briefly went into the kitchen to grab his phone and home keys before leaving his apartment and locking the door behind him.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Konoha central park was basically just a huge square field, surrounded with oak tree's and a walkway going all the way around the park on the inside and out, four smaller paths from the corners travelled inwards to the middle where they were cut off by a large fountain.

This park was mostly used by teenagers, hanging out in either small or large groups, some played football and some played rugby seeing as how big the park was; Deidara had come here once with Hidan around midnight for a smoke and some drinking, he wasn't always a good girl.

Coming in from the North side Deidara frowned when he realized how hard it would be to find the redhead, around the whole park where benches placed about five metres away from each other, not to mention how busy the park was today; rolling onto his hips the blonde ignored the leers from some teenage boys passing him.

That's when he finally caught the sight of red hair on a bench with its back to him, seeing as he was standing by the tree edges, pulling his handbag strap further up his shoulder Deidara locked on and began hesitantly walking forward; taking in a plain white shirt, the ends of black jeans, and bright red converse.

As he was walking the redhead in question cocked his head sideways, finally giving the blonde a chance to see the persons face; smugly he noticed familiar brown eyes, concluding immediately that this was Sasori.

Picking up the pace, Deidara was quickly beside the bench, reaching his hand out to guide himself around the seat and saying

"Hey Sasori, un"

Before plopping down on the bench, placing the handbag beside him and turning to the redhead; Sasori smiled and gave him a seductive look, replying in his own low voice.

"Hey, you're late" Sasori replied, eyes crinkling a little as he smiled.

"Am not! Un" Deidara laughed, pushing the redhead a little, holding his wrist out he saw that it was exactly one minute before twelve, "See! I'm one minute early, un"

"Yeah, well, I was here ten minutes early" the redhead smirked, "So, your late to me" he said, before leaning over and surprising Deidara by placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Sa-Sasori! Un" Deidara cried, clutching at his cheek, "What was that!? Un" he asked his face pink; worriedly he snapped his head around to make sure no one had seen, but no one was paying attention to them, but then, what was that flash of pink he swore he had seen in the corner of his eye.

"A kiss" the redhead, shrugging nonchalantly, "So, where do you 'wanna go?" he asked, looking the blonde over with those big brown eyes; still flabbergasted and bright pink Deidara tried to find the words to explain why the kiss was wrong, and tell Sasori that it was wrong, failing that when the artist found he could barely stammer two words.

"Uhm, un" the blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair, "How about Starbucks? We could have lunch, un" he asked, giving the redhead a little smile but still feeling really flustered.

"Sure" Sasori agreed quickly, practically shooting off the bench and offering the blonde his hand, "But we'll have to walk, I didn't bring my car" he added, pursing his lips.

"That's fine, un" Deidara said, gracefully taking Sasori's hand, "I'm glad I wore my flats, un" once he was up the blonde began walking back out of the park, Sasori hurrying to walk beside him; but what he didn't notice was the blondes arm hovering around his waist, not actually touching.

This time they both completely missed the acid green eyes watching them.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

The two teenagers where soon out of the park, walking casually down the street, the blonde was yet to notice Sasori's arm around his back as he smiled happily and looked all around at the city life; it wasn't that he hadn't seen most of it before, but he had always found city life so interesting, from the old ladies shuffling around the town, to the little kids hanging onto their mothers arms, and finally the teenagers who drank and smoke in broad daylight even though they where defiantly under age.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Sasori asked, bringing Deidara's attention back to the redhead.

"Nope, I'm the only one, un" Deidara replied cheerily, "Though, I've always wished I had a little sister, un" his smile dropped a little but still stayed there; if he did have a little sister he could have taught her so much, played Barbie's with her, and even dressed her up in pretty dresses.

"How about you? Un" Deidara asked, secretly laughing at the idea, he could just imagine a smaller Sasori, copying everything his big brother did down to a T.

"I do actually" Sasori replied, nearly making Deidara choke and stare up at the redhead with wide eyes, "I have a little brother called Gaara, he's seven" smiling the redhead cocked his head, as though he was remembering something, "He's such a little tyke, always getting in trouble"

"He sounds cute, Un" Deidara replied, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, "What about your parents? Un" he asked innocently, interested in the redhead's family.

"Ah" Sasori replied, "That's where it gets complicated" his happy smile turned into a frown and his whole body seemed to slump; feeling bad Deidara stepped closer to the redhead as they walked, wrapping a arm around Sasori's waist.

"I'm here, Un" Deidara said quietly, "If you want to tell me"

The redhead let out a long sigh, smiling gently at the blonde and finally putting his own around Deidara, "My mom died when I was two, she was in a freak accident and died on scene" the redhead closed his eyes and cocked his head again, like he was remembering something sad; by now they had completely stopped walking, standing in the middle of the footpath and ignoring everyone else.

"I don't remember much about her, just long red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a personality that could light up a room" Sasori's voice sounded shaky now, like he was so close to crying, "I also remember her singing to me every night before I went to sleep, she had a voice of a Angel"

"So, what happened? Un" Deidara whispered, moving to stand in front of the redhead and wrapping both arms around his waist, holding Sasori close.

"My father re-married, he thought it was love at first sight" the redhead started, letting out a pained sigh and bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "But it turned out she was only after his money, and he can't file a divorce because she threatens to take Gaara and me away," pausing Sasori's eyebrows quirked, "Gaara's adopted by the way, my Dad got him when I was twelve and Gaara was two"

"And another the problem is that she's a great actor too, so she'd probably pretend that Dad beats her and get custody over us" Sasori ranted on, letting out a pained sigh as thought this conversation physically hurt him.

"Hey" he whispered, bringing a hand up to cup Deidara's cheek, making the blonde turn pink, "Thanks for listening" he muttered, his smile getting better, "I've never told anyone this before"

"Its fine, un" Deidara sighed, leaning his cheek into Sasori's hand and giving the redhead a honest-to-god smile, "I enjoyed listening, un"

Sasori nodded and removed his hand from Deidara's face, Deidara stepped back and turned to continue walking down the sidewalk, the redhead beside him; they both walked in silence, content in each other's presence, gulping a little the blonde reached out and took Sasori's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Sasori and Deidara where both now seated at a secluded table in Star Bucks, the blonde had ordered a Chai late and a chocolate brownie, and the redhead had ordered Coffee with a extra shot and cheesecake; looking around the bustling café Deidara was happy that they were out of sight, there were a lot of school students that went to Konoha Academy around here.

"So, do you have any pictures of Gaara? Un" Deidara asked, his gaze flicking back to the redhead as he sipped his Chai, he was interested to see what Gaara looked like, and if he looked anything like Sasori

"Uh, hang on" Sasori said, making a face at Deidara's sudden question, patting at his pockets Sasori pulled out his iPhone and quickly unlocked it, tapping into something before holding the phone up for the blonde to see, "This is him at Christmas"

Deidara eyed the picture in front of him, noticing the child's chubby cheeks and small body; he was smiling up at the camera, his eyes closed, pulling the peace sign as a Santa hat rested on top of blood red hair.

'_He looks so much like Sasori!' _Deidara thought, smiling gently at the picture, "Does he have brown eyes like you? Un" the blonde asked eyebrows quirked as he watched Sasori put his phone away, "He's so cute! Un"

"Yeah, he does" Sasori replied, "People are always so amazed at how much we look alike"

"What elementary is he in? un" Deidara asked, picking up his fork and slicing off a piece of brownie before placing it into his mouth.

"Konoha Elementary" Sasori replied, sipping his own coffee, "And then when he's thirteen and at highshool level he's coming to Konoha Academy"

"So, essentially he's following in your footsteps? Un" Deidara questioned, laughing at his own joke; heaven help them all if Gaara ended up following in Sasori's footsteps, they did not need another playboy going through Konoha Academy, he really had to feel sorry for their principal.

"Yeah" Sasori laughed, "I guess he is" still chuckling to himself the redhead picked up his coffee and took a long sip, smiling at Deidara when it put it back down, "So-" he started, staring the blonde down, "How about your parents?"

"Ah" Deidara muttered, his smile dropping, "They're dead, they died in a car crash when I was fourteen, un" he mumbled; his eyes tingled and the blonde blinked furiously to stop the tears that threatening to overflow, clenching his fists down on his napkin Deidara refused to look up from his tea.

"Oh" Sasori's voice was gentle, and much lower than usual, "Hey, I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I knew it would've made you sad" he felt a touch on his cheek and it took a bit for the blonde to realize it was Sasori touching his cheek, glancing up through his eyelashes Deidara let a couple of tears fall, cheeks turning pink when Sasori brushed them away with his fingers.

"Its fine, un" Deidara mumbled, voice cracking a little, "Thank you for listening to me" he whispered, "It's just a hard subject sometimes, un"

"Shh, it's okay" Sasori assured him, keeping his hand on the blondes cheek; his other hand sneaked onto the table and held onto Deidara's hand, rubbing his thumb over the blondes skin and calming the blonde down.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

_: Outside the store :_

* * *

Green eyes watched the two inside star backs, narrowing when _her _boyfriend placed his hand over the random girls hand; she had no idea where she had seen the blonde before! But she would pay! How dare she steal her boyfriend away!

Clenching her teeth the spy whipped out her pink phone, pressing speed dial one and pressing it against her ear, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited

'_Hello?' _a monotone voice came through her phone, sounding slightly annoyed

"Yes, Hi, I need your help" the female squawked through the phone, turning away from Star Bucks and leaning against the tree she was hiding underneath.

A sigh rattled through the phone before the voice answered, _'What do you need now?'_

"I need you to enrol into Konoha Academy and eliminate a certain girl from my boyfriend's sight!" she said smartly, not beating around the bush at all; a evil smile curled onto her lips and she resisted the urge to start cackling.

'_So, you're using me for a jealousy mission?' _

"I am not jealous!" she snapped into the phone, stamping her foot onto the grass, "Can you do It or not!?" she demanded, growling to herself the girl looked around the tree to make sure the two she was spying on where still there, her eyes narrowing at what she saw; her boyfriend now had his hand on this girls cheek! He didn't even do that for her when she was sad!

A final sigh, '_Sure, I can do it. I'll meet you outside Konoha Academy gates on Monday, see ya, Sakura'_

"Perfect, see you, Sai" She answered before snapping the phone shut.

* * *

Here's another chapter! Oooh! Sakura's getting nosy! And Sai is coming in, I always see Sai as the spy type so excuse me if you don't like Sai like that. I haven't said this in a bit but Im updating every **FRIDAY **it makes it easier for me because I can always be two chapters ahead so I have time to plot out the chapter (Not like I do) and have a whole 7 days to write the next one, which is plenty of time.

And guess what? I have some other SasoDei stories I'm THINKING about uploading; so in your reviews please tell me would you rather a SasoDei Neko kind of fanfic, or one where Deidara is changed back into a kid and has too go through all his teenage years. Please remember though that I probably wont start uploading the other stories till I finish this one, and I plan to have 30-35 chapter for this one, that also helps because then I can focus on the one you guys want rather then just working on both and tiring myself out.

Wow, this has been a long ending. . .

Anyway, **REVIEW **please, it is greatly appreciated and it will only take five seconds of your time; so please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **


	8. New face

Ch 8: New face

Warning: Swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters

A/N: Slight Spoiler! If you are not up to Karin being captured, please don't read this; It was released somewhere that Karin is in fact a Uzumaki, so, she is Deidara's home room teacher and is known as Mz. Uzumaki because she was married once but then got divorced. Please don't get her confused with Naruto, who is referred to as Mr. Uzumaki as teachers.

AA/N: Here are some characters ages that I forgot to add; Konan is 19, so she is out of high school and is one year older then Pein. And Naruto's gang are all 16 and in first grade. And Sai is 17 and in second grade like Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and everyone else in their classes/form class. And, it's Monday.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Sakura"

"Sai" the pinkette nodded, pushing off the brick wall beside the school gates; the warning bell had already gone and everyone would be in their form rooms, meaning that no one would see her interacting with the new kid.

"So, how will I know it's her?" Sai asked, nonchalantly shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Here, I have a photo" Sakura replied, rummaging inside her ugly hot pink bag and pulling out a photo, handing it to him, "And I placed you in all of her classes and home room, and pulled some strings to make sure that your seated right beside him"

"Your evil" Sai commented, putting away the photo without looking at it, "You know that right?" for a tiny second he smiled, before returning back to his stoic expression.

"I know" Sakura crowed, "It's what makes me better than everyone else" she sneered, flipping her hair over her shoulders and giving Sai a look.

"So, what are you going to do then?" Sai began walking through the gates, scowling the pinkette followed him; shouldering her bag.

"I" she said proudly, "I am going to distract Sasori and make sure he's spending all his time with me and none with that _whore_" flipping her hair again Sakura made a snorting noise in her mouth, she was such a _genius _sometimes!

"Leaving her

all too me" Sai replied, actually smiling for once

"Exactly" Sakura replied, looking down at her wristwatch she made a 'tsking' noise and shook her head, "I've got to go, there's a first year I need to beat up in the toilets and I can't miss it" grinning sadistically Sakura turned away from him, pulling down on her collar so It exposed her cleavage, and hitched up her skirt so high that it barely covered her ass.

"Wait" Sai called after her, "What's my targets name?"

"Iwa" Sakura called over her shoulder, turning and putting a hand on her hip, "Deidara Iwa"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Two weird things happened to Deidara in a very short space of time;

The first thing was that he somehow made it to homeroom, a lot of over people would shrug and carry on with their day but the blonde found it very suspicious; he blamed his clock.

The second thing was that there was a new student in his form room, once everyone had gotten over the fact of Deidara actually being there all attention was on the new kid standing at the front of the class with an awkward smile as Karin Uzumaki, Mz. Uzumaki to all her students, flapped around him.

And yes, Mz. Uzumaki was related to Uzumaki Naruto, she was his cousin, or something.

"Hello" the new kid said, the whole class silent and hanging onto every word, "I am Sai, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he added before bowing deeply, his eyes closed.

"Class" Karin squealed, hanging a little too close to Sai and pressing her boobs into his upper arm, "I expect you all to welcome Sai with open arms, Sai, you will be seated next to Mr. Iwa" letting out a sinister smile that a teacher should never show and pointing to the empty seat right beside Deidara who scowled and purposely turned his head left to look out the window.

"Psst, Blondie"

Deidara let out a small sigh of relief and turned around; Hidan was seated behind him, so that he wouldn't have to talk to Sai who was still making his way up the aisle.

"Yeah? Un" Deidara whispered, thought he really shouldn't have worried; the class was already going back to its usual loudness and Karin was too busy with something on her desk to quieten the class down till fist bell.

"The new kid looks kinda fucking weird, don't 'cha think?" Hidan wrinkled his nose, and Deidara turned his head, taking in Sai's appearance; sure he was very pale, almost like the Uchiha's, and he still had his eyes closed as he continued towards them, only a couple of steps away, his uniform also hung off him a little implying that this kid was very thin.

"Yeah, defiantly weird, un" Deidara replied in a hushed tone, seeing that Sai was in hearing range the blonde scooted back around in his chair, staring forward and trying oh so hard not to stare at the new kid.

"Hello" Sai said as soon as he sat down at the desk next to Deidara, slinging his black backpack off his person and placing it underneath his desk, "You are very pretty" he added, immediately the blonde's cheeks turned bright pink, curling his hands into a first Deidara resisted the urge to punch Sai, barely.

"What? Un" Deidara snarled, "That's no way to greet someone! Un" facing straight ahead the blonde crossed his arms and decided to do his best and ignore the Blackett; I mean, sure, some people would love to be told they are pretty when meeting someone knew, but after hearing it every time he went out and also from Hidan it kind of ruined the sentiment.

"I'm sorry" Sai said almost immediately, not sounding like he really meant it, "I'm just saying what's true, your much more pretty then all of the girls out there" here he leant over and casually picked up one of Deidara's hands, the whole class was silent by now, watching the pair with rapt attention, "I have never seen such beautiful azure eyes" he added;

Before kissing Deidara's hand.

The whole room froze, Deidara's eyes gleamed and his other hand curled into a fist; and in the next second, Sai was knocked out on the ground, his desk on the ground next to him.

"Dei-" Hidan started, the whole room was silent as the blonde snatched up his bag, shouldered it, gave Sai a death glare, and left the room; no one dared to cough, or say anything, even Karin was quiet, hiding behind her desk with her mouth wide open.

"Fuck" the silverette mumbled, picking up his own bag he hurried out of the room much like Deidara did; but not before kicking Sai in the groin, smirking when the Blackett yelled.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

After the episode in his home room Deidara did plan to go to first period, but what he didn't expect was for Sai to be there; one look at the dark haired bastard and the blonde immediately whirled away, going to the tree where he sat at lunch and missing the rest of the morning periods.

"What the fuck was that?" a voice snarled above him, the blonde jumped and his head shot up, he had been to wrapped up in his drawing to hear the approach; thankfully it was only Hidan, and Deidara let out a sigh of relief, holding a hand over his heart.

"What was what? Un" he asked innocently, going back to his work; he was drawing the field around him, making sure to put in the detail of all the tree's around him and the flowers on the ground; he even drew in part of the school block.

"Don't play dumb" Hidan hissed, leaning down he ripped the sketch book out of Deidara's hands and ignored the blondes protests; throwing himself on the ground the silverette snapped the book shut and hid it behind him where the artist couldn't reach it.

"Fine! Un" the blonde yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, "I punched him, so what? There are fights every day at this school, I don't think it matters! Un"

"That's not the point" Hidan immediately snapped back, making Deidara wince, "Deidara, someone's going to catch onto the fact that you're not a girl if you keep acting like this; it's impossible for a girl to be that strong unless they where a boxer or something, your façade is _slipping_"

"He _kissed my hand! _Un" Deidara hissed, crossing his arms, "I had to defend myself! Un"

"By punching him?"

"Yes! Un"

"Deidara, you _knocked him out_" Hidan yelled, "That's going to attract a lot of attention and eventually someone's going to notice your faking your gender!"

Deidara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Your looking too much into the Hidan, un" he snapped, "I am not going to get caught, _Okay? _Some girls can be stronger then guys and it's not as uncommon as you think! I'll just lie and say that I do Karate or Akido! It's not that big of a deal! Un"

"You're still missing the point" Hidan growled, eyes flashing.

"Then tell me what I'm missing! Un" Deidara yelled, dropping his female voice, Hidan doubted he noticed.

"If you're kicked out then you're not going to get another chance!" Hidan yelled, feeling really angry now, "You won't be able to get into Tokyo U! Yeah, you _may _be able to get into another high school, and yeah, you may be able to get the right grades but gender faking will go on your _records _Deidara" taking in a deep breath Hidan stopped yelling;

"And the problem is that you _know _this, you've known ever since you decided to cross dress at school"

"I-"Deidara started, cut off by Hidan.

"I'm not finished" the silverette said, "Dei" he whispered, showing actual emotion for once and reaching up to cup Deidara's cheek, "I'm just looking out for you, dude, I don't want you to lose this chance! Because there won't be another one, and I've seen what that does to people, they end up drug addicts and _worse_" finally finished Hidan went silent and let his words sink in, knowing it had worked because of how quiet Deidara was being.

"I'm sorry, un" Deidara suddenly whispered, leaning out of Hidan's grip a few tears fell down his face; of which he immediately wiped away, "I'll be more careful, Un" he said a little louder, getting hold of himself the blonde looked up and gave Hidan a huge grin, his eyes crinkling, "Thanks Hidan, un"

"Welcome, dude" Hidan replied, running a hand under his nose and punching the blonde's arm, hard enough to leave a bruise of course, "Hey, it's nice to hear you talk like a dude again, your girl voice can get fucking annoying"

"Why thank you, un" Deidara replied sarcastically, "You're so charming, un" Sure, he had to use his girls voice every day at school, and even kept it up at home because it was so natural to him now, like breathing; but when he remembered to he went back to his guys voice, and sometimes even _he _found his girl voice annoying after a while.

"I know" Hidan smirked, flopping back into the grass with his hands behind his head, "That's why all the guys love me" he said confidently.

"Pshh, un" Deidara drawled, "Only Kakuzu loves you" before narrowly dodging Hidan's kick.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Hmm, Iwa, Iwa" long fingers trailed across what looked like endless records, pausing the male looked up, positive when he heard someone outside the door; but no one came in, shrugging his shoulders he went back to riffling through the records, still trying to find it I's

He had snuck into the principal's office at the start of last period, finding it empty, '_Too easy' _he had thought, looking around as though he would find any traps; when he found none the male had proceeded to go through the student documents.

"Found it" he muttered, pulling out a fairly small student record and opening it; sitting down at the teacher's desk before beginning to scan the text, his eyes opening at what he saw.

'_Deidara Iwa' _it read, _'Parents died when Iwa was fourteen in a car crash; leaving Iwa a large sum of money in which she inherited at sixteen rather than eighteen. Iwa doesn't have any mental or psychological damage and was tested a year after her parents death. No further records have suggested any problems._

"Interesting" the male muttered, "So Iwa's rich, huh? That's very interesting" smiling sinisterly he stood up, calmly picking up the file and making a copy, then placing the fake one back in the students documents and closing it securely; taking one final look around the room he turned and left the office as silent as he had come.

No security cameras caught Sai's coming or going

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Deidara didn't actually know what he was doing, or why he was doing this.

He was standing outside the school gates, waiting for Sasori to come by; it's not like they had actually made plans to walk home with the redhead every night, but ever since the kiss after Pein's party and Sasori practically pinned him to the ground at school the playboy had followed him home nearly every day.

And it was totally not his fault that his heartbeat picked up when he saw Sasori come out of the school gates.

Letting out a smile Deidara tucked some hair behind his ear and pushed off the wall a little, his skates already on his feet; watching Sasori the blonde frowned when Sakura popped up out of nowhere, clutching onto the redhead's arm like it was a life saver.

Sasori saw him and tried to make his way over, but Sakura held him back and started babbling at top speed, trying to drag the redhead the other way; From here Deidara saw the playboy give him a apologetic smile before letting himself be dragged away.

Feeling let down Deidara turned the other way and skated home in silence.

* * *

Here's another chapter! this week's gone by way to slow for my liking, but oh well! I'd just like to say that if you notice Sai calling Deidara a 'he' while Sai still doesn't know Deidara is a girl then please forgive me, I usually update this kind of late in my time zone and most of the time I'm pretty tired and might miss a couple of things as I edit it; I know the easiest way to stop it from happening is updating earlier, but Im normally doing other shit and forget to upload this till my time on my laptop is nearly up.

Anyway, please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**AND, **Merry Christmas for the 25th! I'm going to be updating this story again the day before Christmas because I will be away after X-mas and wont be back for a week ((We are going to Australia, yet again)) and then I'll be updating it uh, not X-mas week but maybe the week after, basically any Friday after that :)


	9. She's WHAT?

Ch 9: She's WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

Warning: Swearing, plotting, Sakura being a bitch.

A/N: has anyone else noticed how easy it is to write a really bitchy Sakura, it's like she was made to be written as the school bitch/slut/whore.

AA/N: I AM SO SORRY! I posted, what was supposed to be, chapter ten instead of this one which is the actual chapter nine. So, Chapter 9 ((Which was ten)) has been deleted and this is the proper chapter 9, please forget the other chapter 9 was ever put up ((This is what happens when I'm always two chapters ahead))

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"She's WHAT!?" Sakura screamed, making Sai wince and step back from the desk that the pinkette was sitting on; they were both in a unused classroom during period one, not really caring that they were missing Maths.

"Rich, Sakura, Rich, you don't have to yell" Sai replied, scolding the girl and ignoring it when she pouted and tried to use some charm on him by leaning back and sticking out her chest, failing completely seeing as Sai was practically emotionless all the time.

"No wonder she's after Sasori!" Sakura snapped back, "She just wants his money to add to her own!"

"But, isn't that what you're doing?" Sai commented, ignoring Sakura's sharp glare and smiling out of amusement because he was completely right.

"It's different" She snapped, "At least _I'm _pretty, she's such a ugly girl, probably a whore too" she added, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair, letting out a sneer that she probably thought looked pretty; Sai on the other hand had never seen anything so ugly, her smug attitude just adding to it, he actually hated the pinkette quite a bit and was just in it for the money.

"So, any girl compared to you is ugly?" Sai commented, cocking his head; Sakura made that awful snorting noise in her mouth and flipped her hair once again.

"Well, _obviously" _Sakura sneered, "I mean, look at me" here she leant back and gestured to her body as though it was the most exotic thing in the world, "Ino is close, though, but I make sure to always make her look average next to me" she added, nodding and pushing back her hair; Ino is Sakura's closest crony, following Sakura's every command without batting a eyelid.

"Hm, you're alright" Sai said, ignoring Sakura's protests, "But as you know, I prefer blondes"

"We're getting off topic" Sakura snapped, changing the subject as quickly as she could, "Anyway, I want you to start following _Deidara_" she added, spitting the name, "Too and from school, OK? Nothing else, don't stick around her house and don't watch her in her house, someone will see you and call the cops" Sakura demanded, sounding strict and she pushed her hair out of her face yet again and fixed her toxic green eyes on him.

"Yes, Sir" Sai replied, mock bowing.

"Good, that's all now, you can leave" Sakura said smugly, flicking her fingers and leaning back, pulling out a bright pink nail filer and begging to file them.

"Oh, and watch him during lunch" She called at Sai's retreating back.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Deidara, for once, was not the first one to the tree at lunch time; walking across the lawn the blonde's heart jumped when he saw Sasori already sitting against the tree trunk and slowed down a little to fix his hair, running his fingers through it to make sure it looked immaculate.

"Hey" Sasori called once Deidara was in hearing range, his signature smirk in place.

"Hi, un" Deidara called back, gracefully sitting down and crossing his legs across from Sasori, "What's up? Un" he asked, reaching inside his bag and pulling out a apple before taking a large bite.

"The sky" Sasori replied sarcastically, eating away at his own sushi; of which looked like it had been dropped in a vat of wasabi, making Deidara gag a little.

"Real mature, un" Deidara said, sarcastically clapping his hands and wrinkling his nose at the constant smell of wasabi still wafting off the redhead's food.

"I know" the redhead said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I'm so mature, I should get a medal"

"Right, let me know when that happens, un" Deidara joked, taking another bite of his apple.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" Sasori said, changing the subject completely and taking Deidara aback a little.

"N-no, why? Un" Deidara spluttered, evidently confused.

"I'm coming over Friday night after school, and then we'll hang on Saturday" Sasori told the blonde, not giving Deidara any chance to object.

"Why? Un" Deidara sighed, "I'm busy" he lied, but then, why did he feel like he actually did want to hang out with Sasori?

"Well, now you're not" Sasori pressed, "What could be more fun than hanging out with me?" he asked, quirking a eyebrow and fixing his brown eyes on Deidara.

"I can think of a few things, Un" Deidara said, ignoring Sasori's fake pout, "Like painting, or shopping, or reading, or doing my _homework _and _study_, un"

"I'm hurt; Dei" Sasori acted, clutching at his chest and pretending to swoon, "Who knew you could be so heartless?"

"I get it from you, Un" Deidara replied quickly, giggling when Sasori gasped and slumped to the ground; still clutching his shirt over his heart, a arm over his eyebrow and his face twisted as he fake sobbed.

Hearing Deidara's giggle Sasori quickly recovered, shooting back into a seated position with a large grin in place, "So, What should I bring?" he asked, obviously implying that he was still going to come over.

Ignoring the redhead Deidara sighed, running a hand through his head and trying to will away the headache he was getting from Sasori, "Some Pj's, un" he finally replied, "And toiletries, I have a duvet you can use and a mattress, un"

"So, I won't be sleeping with you?" Sasori asked innocently, grinning.

"In your dreams, un" Deidara replied, grinning back.

Sasori gasped and exclaimed, "How'd you know!" receiving a apple to the face for that comment, a large grin breaking out on both of their faces as Deidara tried so hard not to burst out laughing; unfortunately, that failed, both of their laughter so loud that the other groups closest to them could hear.

Sasori's laughter suddenly broke off, Deidara opened his eyes and frowned when he saw that the redhead was watching someone past him; still frowning Deidara twisted around and his whole face turned white when he saw Sakura Haruno marching across the field towards them, Ino right behind her.

"Sasori!" Sakura squealed once she was in hearing range, her eyes not once settling on Deidara, "I've been looking for you all lunch time!" Deidara watched as she flipped her pink hair over her shoulder, behind her Ino sneered and rolled onto her hip.

"Damn" Deidara heard Sasori mutter, to low for anyone else to hear, "Hi, Sakura" the redhead said louder so that his girlfriend could hear; yawning Deidara turned back to facing Sasori, starting to rip out grass under his feet

"Anyway, come sit with me Saso!" Sakura pouted, trying to act cute, "Rather than this _loser" _she sneered; seeing as Deidara was facing Sasori he noticed when the redhead stiffened, his eyes turning cold.

"No thanks, I would rather stay here" he replied sharply, now not looking at his girlfriend at all; instead he settled with watching Deidara, much to his girlfriends aggravation.

"Sasori" Sakura said, her voice going cold, "Come and sit with me, _now" _stamping her foot Sakura glared coldly at Sasori, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sasori sighed, running a hand through his hair and passing sneak glances at Deidara; sensing trouble the blonde gave up and motioned for Sasori to go with her, he didn't want to get on Sakura's bad side.

Obviously Sasori realized this too because in the next second he was on his feet, backpack on his back and an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Bye, Sasori, un" Deidara whispered, almost positive that he heard Sasori whispered a 'bye' back.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry about the accidental posting, anyway.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **it is greatly appreciated! Now, some of you may be wondering why I'm updating this one day early, well, I'm going away tomorrow yet again! so, there probably wont be a chapter update next Friday Sorry, I'll post one when I first get back, and then I'll start thinking about maybe updating twice a week if I can.


	10. Stalker

Ch 10: Stalker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Warning: Swearing.

* * *

A/N; so, yet another chapter, I'm actually finding it kind of hard to find inspiration to keep writing this; and I'm going to have to stop once the school term starts again because I'm at a important year.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"So, you can come over tonight? Un"

"No, sorry" a sigh rattled through the phone, "Sakura's making me go out with her in the afternoon"

"Just blow her off! Un" the blonde pouted, "You made plans with me first, un"

"It's not that simple, Dei, she knows how to blackmail me, I'm sorry"

"Fine" Deidara sighed, "But, another time? Un" he pleaded, staring at the blank blue wall of his bedroom.

"Yeah, sure" then a pause, "Oh shit, I've got to go now, I'm sorry"

Deidara went to reply but was met with dial tone, sighing the blonde slowly closed his phone and placed it on the beside cabinet, trying to figure out why he felt kind of hurt.

'_Ding, Dong' _

Jumping in surprise Deidara slowly got off the bed, trying to figure out who it could be; even though it was Friday all students for Konoha Academy where sent home due to a sudden outbreak of the flu through the faculty.

Padding through his house the blonde paused just in front of his door, trying to listen to any noise coming from outside; cursing the fact that he didn't have a peephole Deidara took in a deep breath before opening the door.

Only to be met with the face of Sai.

In that split second Deidara was so happy that he had remembered to put in his fake boobs today, plain tight blue jeans and an oversized jersey with nothing on underneath but his bra.

"Go away, un" Deidara instantly snapped, going to slam the door but was stopped by Sai putting a foot in the doorway.

"Wait" Sai said in a monotone, "I come with cookies" producing a simple brown bag out of nowhere the Blackett sheepishly handed them to Deidara.

Blinking the blonde tried to process what had just happened, opening the bag Deidara was assaulted by the smell of chocolate chip cookies; cautiously the blonde picked one out, sniffing it before taking a small bite.

Instantly his eyes went wide, it was delicious! Shoving it into his mouth the blonde grabbed another one; but this time he ate it much more slowly, savouring in the taste.

"Did you make these? Un" he asked politely, remembering he was meant to be acting like a girl Deidara held back a burp as he finished off his third cookie.

"No, my mother did, she owns a bakery not far from here" Sai replied, in the time that Deidara had been eating and was distracted the Blackett had snuck inside, shutting the door behind him.

"They're delicious, un" Deidara murmured, moving back into his apartment and dropping the bag onto his kitchen table, already completely forgetting that he didn't want Sai in his house.

"So, do you live alone?" Sai asked, making himself comfortable on Deidara couch and looking around the place; instantly he noticed all the gaming console's and game, _'Hmmm_' he thought to himself, _'Girl's don't like video games that much, something's wrong here' _

"Yeah, my parents died when I was fourteen, un" Deidara called from the kitchen, stealing one more cookie he went to sit with Sai on the couch; making sure to put enough distance between them in case he had to move quickly, he didn't want Sai kissing his hand again, or anything else for that matter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Sai muttered, even to him it sounded fake; but Deidara obviously fell for it because his face softened and he let out a little smile.

"Don't worry about it, un" Deidara said, "I got over it a long time ago"

"So" Sai started, sitting upright and proper like he had been taught, "I see you like gaming, it's not very much like a girl to go anywhere near video games, expecially in Japan" unknown to Deidara he silently congratulated himself, if he could work the blonde into a corner then maybe he could expose some of Deidara's secrets.

"Uhh" Deidara floundered, "I had a younger brother who died in the crash as well, he was deeply into gaming" he lied, letting out a sigh of relief.

"A younger brother?" Sai echoed, "What was his name?" he asked politely, it was obvious from the start that Deidara was lying about having a younger brother; it would have been in his school records, and if it wasn't in there then it was still obvious to him that the blonde was lying.

'_Shit, un_' Deidara thought, _'A name, a name, I need a name, what's. !? un' _he mentally yelled, flicking his eyes around Deidara immediately found what he was looking for, "Takashi! Un" he practically yelled, "I mean, Takashi, his name was Takashi"

Fortunately for him in his panic Deidara had looked at his old elementary school photo, instantly remembering a old friend who had been called Takashi.

'_Really, Takashi?' _Sai thought, _'What a obviously fake name' _

"So, you kept all of his gaming stuff?" Sai asked, watching Deidara very closely.

"Yeah, un" Deidara nodded, "And I kind of just got into it, I'm pretty good as well! None of my friends can beat me at L4D2!, un" a happy smile crossed his face and Sai sat back, a little awed; how could anyone hate this girl? She was so beautiful!

'_Because she's a whore' _Sai's inner self whispered, _'She's trying to steal Sakura's boyfriend and I'm getting paid handsomely for this, just finish the job and you can leave this town rich' _

"Oh really? That's impressive" Sai faked a smile, "I would have a game against you, but I don't play video games, and you'd probably beat me no problem"

"Yeah, probably, un" Deidara replied, cracking his knuckles and giving Sai a smug smile.

Looking at the time Sai decided that it was probably time to leave, making a sound in his throat the Blackett stood up and gave Deidara a fake apologetic smile, "I've got to go now, I'm meeting up with someone at one and I can't miss it"

"Oh, really? Looking around at the clock himself Deidara was surprised to see it was already noon, he had been sitting here talking with Sai for almost a hour, time flew when you where having fun! _'Wait, fun?'_ Deidara thought, _'I hate Sai, there's nothing fun about him!' _

"See ya, un" Deidara called, waiting for the sound of the door closing; hearing nothing Deidara turned to see that Sai was already gone, "Bastard, un" he muttered to himself, standing up to go and get ready to do some painting.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

Little did Deidara know that Sai was leaving to report to Sakura barely a block away; climbing into his beat up, pure black, mustang the Blackett sped down the road.

Stopping a half hour later Sai got out of his car, locking it before stepping up onto the sidewalk and through the large wrought iron gates into Ame Park; it was a very small park that wasn't very well maintained, the perfect place for secret meetings when you didn't want to be seen.

Looking around Deidara immediately locked onto Sakura, she was sitting underneath a huge Cherry blossom tree with a bright pink sunhat on her head; Sai resisted the urge to snort and began to walk over to her, _'What a great disguise, Sakura' _he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, Hi" Sakura said once she noticed him; Sai stayed silent until he was seated across from her, straightening his quarter length sleeved shirt and black jeans, once upon a time the heat had bothered him, but after all these years it was nothing to him.

"Hello, Sakura" he said, bowing his head; he may as well act polite sometimes, maybe he would get payed a little extra if he did, "That's a lovely hat" he lied, pointing to the monstrosity on her head.

"Thanks!" Sakura crowed, "It's all the range in France right now" smiling to herself the pinkette reached up as if to make sure it was real.

"Anyway, what did you find out?" she asked, suddenly very serious; leaning forward she set her acidic green eyes on Sai, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, nothing seems out of the ordinary" Sai reported, "She has a apartment down Sakura street, no family, they all died in a car crash at fourteen, apparently she had a brother called Takashi but I didn't ask her parents names"

"Uh-huh" through all of this Sakura had pulled out a pink notebook and was scribbling this all down, "That's all too natural, too safe, like she's hiding something, anything else that's unusual?"

"Well, she does like gaming a little too much, and that's not very common for a girl; she also sometimes acts like a boy when talking about certain subjects, she bragged to me about being able to beat all of her guy friends in L4D2" He explained, hearing Sakura's pen scribbling across the page.

"L4D2?" she echoed, "What on earth is that?"

"Left for dead 2" Sai instantly replied, seeing Sakura's confused expression he added, "A zombie shooting game" then resisting the urge to laugh at Sakura's disgusting look.

"Hmm, your right" Sakura replied once she had put her notebook away in the huge crème handbag Sai had failed to notice, "That's not very girl like, tell me, what provoked you to actually go inside her house? If I remember correctly I told you just to do some casual surveillance" Sakura's eyes narrowed and instantly Sai knew he was in trouble.

"I wasn't getting good enough information" Sai lied, "And I have been watching her coming and going, and what she does in the weekends, but I needed more to get an overall image" out of nowhere Sai pulled out a small file report, placing it in front of Sakura.

"That's a draft of the information I got from her school records, I'll be getting her hospital reports later and give you a draft of that too" Sai said, watching as the Pinkette nodded and picked up the report, opening it she began to scan the contents; her eyebrows arched and she smiled smugly.

"Aw, poor darling, her parents died in a _car crash" _she said, fake pouting before laughing maniacally, "Oh, this is _perfect, _Good work Sai" she purred, leaning over the table and exposing her cleavage through the white singlet top that didn't cover anything up anyway.

"Anyway" she said, tone changing, snapping the report closed and slapping it down onto the table, "I want you to sneak into the girl's changing room's and snoop around her possessions, she always seems to be hiding something when getting ready for gym"

"Yes, Maa'm?" Sai joked, "Is that all?" already he was itching to leave, he hated being around Sakura for too long in fear that some of her ugliness would rub off on him.

"Yes, that's all" she snapped, flicking her hand at him, "Leave, now, I'm meeting up with my darling Sasori here soon" she demanded, bored with his presence; Sai watched as she closed her eyes, getting up silently and leaving without a backwards glance.

* * *

Some of you may be confused as to why I reposted this chapter; well, when I first put up this chapter it was a mistake cause I got the chapters mixed up, so here's the proper one.

Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **I post new chapter every friday if I can and If I cant then it's whenever :) Cya in the next chapter.


	11. Operation Deidara's Possesions

Chapter 11: Operation Deidara's possessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Warning: Swearing, Sai sneaking around and looking through girl's underwear.

A/N: sorry for the shortness in the last chapter; but everything starting to get heated from here on out! So buckle your seat belt and get ready for one hell of a ride!

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"Gym _sucks, _un" Ino moaned beside Deidara; the older blonde sighed and rolled his eyes, making sure he turned away from the girl as he took his top off; there was no way you could tell his breasts where fake, but if one of the silicone pads fell out then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

"I know, who would actually _want _to get all sweaty and stinky and then stay like that for the rest of the day!" the next voice was Sakura who was getting changed right next to Ino; Deidara quietly hung his school blouse in his locker and pulled out the plain white mandatory gym shirt, he had already changed into the mandatory navy blue short shorts before everyone arrived seeing as how he still had the small bump down there that was unnoticeable unless someone was looking for it.

"What about you, Dei-da-ra?" Sakura asked in a high fake voice, "Do you like getting all sweaty?"

Ignoring her blonde carefully placed his phone in his bag and placed it into his locker, locking it, and then sitting down on the bench just behind him and starting to pull on his runners; "No, un" he finally replied, glancing up through his eyelashes Deidara smirked when he saw Sakura frowning at his late reply, probably pissed off because she was used to being answered straight away.

Taking advantage of Sakura's silence Deidara finished lacing up his shoes before standing up and walking normally towards the door, making sure the pinkette saw the obvious smirk on his face before leaving the changing room.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

The sounds of balls bouncing and whistles blowing reached Sai's ears, echoing slightly around the girls changing room in which he was standing in; but the blackett wasn't paying attention, his eyes stayed only strayed to two different, Deidara's locker and the clock.

Padding soundlessly over to the blondes locker Sai pulled out a bobby pin, not his own, and stuck it in the lock; paying deadly attention to the lock Sai gently turned the bobby pin, ears straining to hear the small click and then smiling lightly when it did.

Cautiously Sai opened Deidara's locker, weary of any traps the blonde may have placed, finding none Sai opened the door completely and stood there staring at the contents; Deidara had his blouse and skirt hung up neatly on a hook nailed into the door, his school shoes on the locker floor and his bag beside it.

Smiling sinisterly Sai gently opened the bag, rummaging around all the annoying stuff in there; he went past an Iron man lunchbox, something he didn't expect, and a soft pink makeup bag But still found nothing.

A little further down though, Sai found something that at least helped his search a little; male clothing, a light blue singlet top and some jeans stuffed into a plastic bag, '_Now why would she have guys clothing in her bag? I mean, sure, she could have a boyfriend, or it could be that Hidan's clothing' _he thought.

Shrugging Sai locked that into his memory, pushing past the bag the Blackett's eyes widened and he grinned sinisterly at what he had found.

Deidara's wallet.

Quickly pocketing Sai decided he would look at it in a couple of days time once he had Deidara's hospital files, but that wasn't all he was looking for; settling back down for the hunt Sai righted everything in the main compartment and zipped it back up, now searching in the side compartment the Blackett found nothing.

But when he opened the front compartment it was a completely different story, instantly many little bags nearly tumbled out and Sai had to fumble to keep them all still.

Opening the first bag Sai found nothing but some extra school supplies, the second bag held female sanitary items, the third one had even more makeup in it, almost losing hope Sai opened the final bag and was instantly pleased with what he found; a pack of condoms, and some lube.

"Now, why would a girl have that?" Sai muttered, taking them out and examining the packet, "I mean, sure, a guy could forget, but why would she have it with her anyway? It's illegal to have sex at school, and she doesn't seem like she has lost her virginity"

Still muttering to himself Sai zipped the small bag back up, pulling out a small black notebook and scribbling down what he had found before putting it back in his side pocket, taking the next one Sai was once again puzzled with what he found; a smaller plastic bag which held a pair of male underwear, pausing Sai rolled onto his hip and cocked his head as he tried to figure this out.

Then he remembered the male clothing he had come across in the main compartment, so, obviously this was Hidan's clothing.

'_Or is it?'_ Sai asked himself, it was a possibility; but Hidan was a much bigger size, and didn't wear that style of clothing, and then something clicked and Sai started cackling to himself, the sinister grin back in place.

It _was _Deidara's clothing, and so was the male underwear in the front of Deidara's bag; finally, he had some conclusions! Either Deidara was a cross dresser _or _

Deidara was secretly a boy.

Now the wallet he had found was even more important! But still, Sai decided to elate his fun and wait till he had the hospital records.

Grinning like a madman Sai heard the bell ring, stuffing everything back into Deidara's bag in a fluent moment the Blackett zipped it all up and shut the locker door; and by the time the girls were flocking back into the changing room, Sai was already half way across the school, whistling a tuneless song.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

Deidara arrived home and instantly started going through his bag; at the end of gym class the blonde had noticed Sai exiting rather hurriedly through the back door, looking suspicious.

Pulling everything out of the main apartment Deidara immediately noticed how the plastic bag with his guys clothes in it was on the right, instead of the left; and his iron man lunchbox was at the bottom of his bag, sure, he could have accidently moved it during the day, but Sai just seemed far to suspicious for his own good.

It was then when Deidara noticed his wallet was gone.

"THAT BASTARD! UN" Deidara immediately yelled, not caring it wasn't in his girl voice, growling the blonde punched his couch and received some odd satisfaction from the pain in his knuckles.

Now that Sai had his wallet he would know that Deidara was really a girl! "I should have been more careful, un" Deidara muttered, sinking numbly onto the couch, "I'm so stupid, un" he whimpered, hands coming up to cover his face as he started to cry.

* * *

So, from here it starts to get interesting. Please forgive me If I start making some mistakes because I usually forget what I write and dont go back to check it when I really should. Im so thankfull I thought to actually plan this story when with 'Emo' I just winged it.

Anyway, please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **I post new chapter every Friday unless I cannot get online. And then I'll post it when I do.


	12. Hospital Records

Ch12: Hospital Records

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

Warning: Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, Sexual content.

A/N: The story line is seriously going to pick up from here, so be ready! There's no stopping now. It's Saturday in this story now. Oh, and there is a unnamed/named character in this chapter but DON'T WORRY they are no importance to this story and won't be mentioned again.

AA/N: There is a small sexual scene in here between Sasori and Sakura, so if you don't want to read it you can just scroll past it; but the whole time Sasori is thinking of Deidara.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"All right, are you ready?"

"Ready then I'll ever be"

Sai studied the woman in front of him, black eyes careful to make sure that every detail was perfect; she had long brown hair, hanging in curls from under her shoulders but straight from above them, hazel eyes which were almost gold stood out from underneath a straight fringe.

Her clothing consisted of simple, tight, blue jeans; a light grey shirt with a low V neck, a black hoodie which covered her head and a black handbag slung over her shoulder.

Sai brought his hand up to hold a Nurses ID beside her head, feeling satisfied that the woman looked exactly the same as the photo; according to this the woman's name was now Melissa Potts, aged 27, and worked as a radiologist.

"Are you wearing the headset?" he asked; Melissa pushed back her hair to show the speaker clipped to her ear, also equipped with a small microphone so she could reply without it being obvious.

"Good" pausing Sai looked to his watch, seeing that it was nine, "All right, Melissa would usually be arriving now, go" he ordered; without replying the woman nodded and turned, walking silently towards the hospital.

Watching her go for a second Sai then turned and climbed into the white van he was driving, behind him became a muffled yell and his seat was kicked behind him; "Quiet!" he demanded, turning in his seat to look at the exact copy of the woman he had just sent into the hospital, this was the real Melissa in which he had gagged and bound when she left her house this morning.

When she was indeed quiet Sai turned back into his seat and pressed a button on his own headset before putting it onto his head, he then grabbed a walkie talkie from a plain brown bag at his feet; immediately the fake Melissa's voice echoed through the speakers.

"All right, I'm walking past the front desk now, what direction do I go now?" she asked.

Sai didn't answer and pulled out the blue prints of the hospital from the same brown bag, scanning them quickly he replied; "Turn right, and then take the third hallway to the right"

"Understood" she replied, then silence.

Looking up from his blue prints Sai carefully observed the car park, nodding to a nurse who had failed to notice his headset as he walked by; fortunately all the nurses and doctors that were walking into the hospital did so in a group, paying more attention to their surroundings then him.

"Sai?" Melissa's voice echoed through the speaker again; looking down at the blue prints the Blackett paused for a second before slowly answering.

"Okay, do you see the two doors in front of you?" Sai asked.

"Yes"

"Take the left one, use your Nurses ID to get in; once you're in place the gloves that I put in your purse on, and then press them to the finger sensitive pad and scan your Nurses ID once again to get through the final door, you will then be in the hospitals records"

"Am I meant to be down a long, thin, blue hallway?" Melissa whispered, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, just do as I ordered" Sai snapped.

Another two minute's silence and then she was back.

"Okay, whose file do I look through?" she whispered; Sai had warned her earlier that there would be guards just outside and inside the final door, which there was.

"Deidara Iwa, it will be stored in the I's" Sai simply replied.

"Found the I's, it says I need a code and to scan my Nurses ID" Melissa commented through the headset.

"The code is, 97295" Sai rattled off, "And scan your Nurses ID after it" he instructed.

"Done, and I found him; what does he look like? Just to make sure I've gotten the right file" she asked Sai rolled his eyes but didn't argue; he knew firsthand that sometimes there was more than one person who shared the same name in a town.

"He has long blonde hair, some of it tied into a high ponytail; azure eyes, aged 17" Sai rattled off, he didn't need to add much because Melissa suddenly hissed.

"I've got it, now what? There are guards watching me"

"In your bag is a pistol, I want you to bring it out and shoot the cameras" Sai ordered.

"And the guards" she asked, not fazed by any of this.

"There is another smaller pistol in your handbag, when the guards come over to arrest you shoot them; don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer gun" Sai commanded, he had though this entire mission out far too well.

"What about my finger prints?" she asked, still whispering so that the guards wouldn't notice her.

"The gloves you are wearing have the real Melissa's fingerprints on them; when they scan the guns, in which you will drop once they have been used, the real Melissa's face will come up and they will arrest her"

"Ah, I see; I'm putting his file in my bag now, stand by for couple of minutes" she said, going to click the headset off.

"And don't forget to take off the gloves with the guns!" he said, just fast enough to get it all in before Melissa did actually click the headset off.

Ten minutes later the passenger side door clicked and opened, wordlessly Melissa placed the file on the seat before slamming the door closed once again; not making any sound Sai turned the car on and slid it into gear, revving the car and taking one final look at Melissa's back as she walked away before peeling out of the car park.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"Ah! Sasori!" Sakura moaned as Sasori kissed down her neck, leaving hickies on her neck, the pinkette ground her hips into the redhead and gasped once again when she felt his member stir to life and press into her clit.

"Fuck, Sakura, you're so sexy" Sasori moaned, thrusting his hips up; in his mind it was Deidara in his lap, the blondes hips thrusting into his, and her boobs bouncing in front of his face as he ran his hands down her curves.

"Mmmm, fuck me Sasori!" Sakura gasped, squealing when Sasori pushed her onto her back on the bed, the redhead climbing on top of her; in a hurried moment Haruno removed her grey singlet, exposing a black bra in which her boobs where nearly bulging out of.

Once again all Sasori saw was Deidara, her azure eyes half lidded and her blonde hair above her head like a halo; Sasori rolled his hips down and arched his back up, pressing a sloppy kiss to Sakura's lips and thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

While they were kissing Sakura reached down and undid Sasori's pants, exposing red cotton briefs, Sasori rolled off Sakura to kick them off and throw them into a corner before quickly climbing back onto the pinkette.

With one of her hands jacking him off and the other on his hip, Sasori used one arm to keep himself propped up so he could continue to kiss her; his other hand ran down her body, pinching at her nipple through her bra before placing it on Sakura's thigh and sliding it up under her skirt.

"Ah!" Sakura instantly stopped and clutched to Sasori, wrapping both arms under his armpits and clutching to his back as the redhead started to rub her through her panties; in his mind it was Deidara he was rubbing, hearing her loud cries as she dug her nails into her back.

"Fuck, D-dei!" he moaned, his member now pitching a tent as he ground into Sakura and slid a finger into her hole through her underwear.

"Deidara!?" Sakura yelled, in the next split second she was pushing Sasori off her and grabbing her shirt, pulling it over her head; Sasori swore to himself and slid away from Sakura, doing up his pants and climbing off the bed.

The whole time Sakura watched him with accusing eyes, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth in a flat line as she folded her hands across her chest; they both just stood there for a second, Sasori disbelieving and Sakura angry before the redhead finally slid a hand through his hair and mumbled.

"Sorry, I gotta go"

Before hurrying out of Sakura's bedroom without a backwards glance or another word spoken.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Sai asked, leaning against the crème wall of his apartment and absently staring up at the ceiling, his black cell phone pressed against his ear.

"Badly, I think Sasori is cheating on me" Sakura muttered darkly through the phone.

"That's nice" Sai replied sarcastically, not actually interested in Sakura's love life, "Listen, I got the hospital records today" he said, sinking down the wall so that he was sitting.

"And" Sakura asked, now sounding very interested; Sai could almost see her evil smile and how she bulged with satisfaction.

"I-"Sai started, intending to tell Sakura everything, but something was telling him not to tell her, and to keep everything from her; "I haven't had a chance to go through it yet, I'm waiting till I get home" he lied.

"Well hurry up then" Sakura snapped, "I want information as soon as possible" before ending the call.

Sai smirked and brought his hand down, snapping the phone shut and letting out a huge sigh before leaning his had back against the wall.

* * *

So, here's another chapter :) you guys know the drill**, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **A new chapter will be uploaded every Friday!


	13. Liar!

Ch13: Liar!

Warning: Swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of its characters.

A/N: Wow, it's been so long. Well, it may not have been so long, it just has been for me. I'm always two chapters ahead at least so, yeah. This chapter is set on Sunday, leading into Monday.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

Sai's pure black orbs examined the manila folder in front of him, pale hand outstretched and tapping on the table beside it; flicking back up the Blackett made sure he examined every window in sight thoroughly before finally reaching down and opening it.

Carefully he lifted out the white pieces of paper and placed them neatly on the table, pushing the manila folder to the side; around him were the other pieces of evidence he had gathered, Deidara's wallet, school records, and of course the blonde hospital records he had just opened.

Now, you must remember that Sai had not even had a peek at the Hospital records and was feeling rather conflicted with everything else; on one hand the evidence in Deidara's locker leaned towards her being a boy, but on the _other _hand Iwa's school records had said she was defiantly a girl.

And now he was only a wallet and a couple of files away from knowing the truth.

Deciding to start with the little things Sai pulled the wallet towards him, taking a deep breath in the Blackett flipped it open and peered down;

The first thing he saw was Deidara's school picture, the blonde grinning up at Sai with a huge smile on her face; smiling back the Blackett looked sideways and noticed, with a smirk, that it said Deidara was a girl.

Letting out a relieved sigh Sai found himself pleased that Deidara was a girl, somewhere in his mind he was glad Deidara didn't have such a huge secret that people could take advantage of if they found out; namely Sakura.

Pushing Deidara's wallet to the side Sai had a sudden sense of dread, shaking the feeling off the Blackett pulled the paper towards him and started reading; two line's in the artists eyes widened and he held a hand to his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up.

_Deidara Iwa_

_Born: May 5__th__, 1991. _

_Sex: Male_

_Blood type: AB_

_Height: 166cm _

_Weight: 50.8_

_Deida – _

'_Male!' _Sai inwardly cried, the one word echoing in his mind thousands of times; there was no way! No possible way! Deidara was female! She had boobs and all! _'But, Hospital Records wouldn't lie, they have to be true or that's fraud so—"_

"Deidara's, a guy" Sai slowly whispered, glancing back down for any sign of a mistake all the Blackett saw was more hospital records such as what the blonde was allergic too, and how Deidara had broken his Tubular and Fibula from falling off a playground set at six years old.

Feeling sick Sai pushed the records away, standing up the Blackett padded to his kitchen and poured himself a large glass of water before chugging it; as he put the glass down Sai noticed that his hands were shaking slightly, he was in shock and couldn't figure out why! I mean, Deidara was _nothing_ to him! Just some girl whose deepest secrets he was trying to figure out, and now he had found one.

"I can't tell Sakura" he suddenly said, his face dropping as he shakily leaned against the kitchen counter, "I can't tell Sakura" he mumbled again, his voice dropping as he clutched his knees to his chest and hid his face.

Suddenly a face popped up outside the window, unnoticed by Sai, cruel electric blue eyes surveyed the table and fell on the opened manila paper, the white hospital records, and the wallet; a coy smirk fell onto her pink glossy lips and she let out a low squeal before dropping out of sight.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"So, you're sure he has looked at them?"

"Yes, he had them open on the table"

"And where was Sai when you saw this all?"

"In the kitchen, curled up on the floor, I heard him say 'I can't tell Sakura' before saying something else far too low for me to hear"

Cold green eyes surveyed the blonde kneeling on the floor, "And your sure of this?" she asked in a high, cold, voice; the long black dress she wore fell to the ground from the black, leather, couch she was sitting on.

"Yes, positive"

"Get up" Sakura snapped; arm's resting along the back of the chair as he lent back, feeling completely in control as the blonde got up off the ground and stood patiently in front of her.

"You've done well, the money will be in your bank account by tomorrow, now leave!" Sakura ordered, a smug grin came to rest on her frog like face; the blonde standing in front of her bowed deeply before scurrying to the door and leaving quickly, the door clicking as it closed.

"Good work Ino, now, it looks like I have some business to attend too" Sakura muttered, rising in one fluid moment and picking up her pink phone; flipping it open the Pinkette quickly typed a message and sent it before dropping her phone on the couch and padding towards the bathroom for a long bath.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Hello? Sakura?" Sai called, peering around room; it was dark in here with candles lit around the room, frowning the Blackett stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

About an hour ago he received a text from Sakura to meet her at her house, saying that it was urgent and that he should get here as quickly as possible; when he first read it Sai panicked a little because he thought the Pinkette had somehow found out what he had just read barely two hours ago, but then he realized that there was no way she could know.

So, picking himself up Sai had gotten ready and left his apartment; making his immediate way to Sakura's house.

"In the lounge" A seductive voice called, Sai 'tsked' and rolled his eyes before slowly walking towards the lounge; walking really slowly just in case Sakura tried to jump out at him.

Once he was in view of the lounge Sai's jaw dropped a little when he saw what Sakura had done;

All the lights were dimmed in the room, candles on just about every surface he could see; the curtains were drawn which made the light flicker off their golden colour.

Sakura was draped over the black leather couch; her body barely covered by a black, silk, dressing gown that was barely held together.

"Sit" she commanded as soon as she saw him, a smile in which she probably thought was seductive playing on her lips; Deciding to humour her Sai sat down beside her on the couch, instantly Sakura moved closer and draped a arm over his shoulder, her boobs pressing into him.

"So" she said in a low voice, "What'd you do today, Sai?" Sakura asked in a simpering tone; pretending not to the Blackett carefully surveyed the room for anything dangerous, but was distracted when the Pinkette re-crossed her legs and he caught sight of a black garter belt around her upper thigh.

'_Why would she be wearing that?' _Sai inwardly thought, "Nothing really" he lied, realizing that Sakura was still waiting for an answer, "Just did some painting"

"That's nice" Sakura said in a fake tone, Sai nodded and was about to move away from the Pinkette so that he could move if he wanted to; but in the next second Sakura was suddenly on top of him, straddling his hips with her arms on his shoulders.

Sai went to push back but found Sakura was much stronger then she looked, smirking the Pinkette pulled up the nightgown and exposed the garter belt Sai had seen earlier: but what made his eyes widen was the pure black pistol strapped to her tanned thigh.

"I think you're lying" Sakura started, her voice cold, "And I don't like being lied to, Sai" slowly but surely Sakura unstrapped the pistol from her leg and held it in her hand, and with her green eyes locked with Sai's blacks she slowly lifted it up and pressed it to exactly where the Blackett's heart would be.

"Now, I know that you looked through Deidara's hospital files today, and I want to know _exactly _what it said" Sakura said in a low voice, smiling pleasantly like she did this every day; Sasori gulped and looked around the room for a way to get out, he could probably break out of Sakura's grip but then the Pinkette could probably pull the trigger even faster and in the end either one of them were going to get hurt.

"N-nothing" Sai stammered, not acting like himself at all; Sakura's grin turned into some a maniac would wear and suddenly the gun was leaving circle marks into his skin.

"Don' . " Sakura announced every word.

"Fine!" Sai said a little too loud, "I mean, fine—"he added a little lower, "I didn't really find anything important! Just some allergies and that she broke her leg at six!" The Blackett relayed, hoping that would suffice Sakura enough; Unfortuanly his prayers were not heard.

"That's not enough, there has to be more!" Sakura yelled; Sai saw red and snarled, exposing his teeth.

But that was nothing compared to the slap he received, the sound of Sakura's hand hitting his cheek reverberating off the walls; Sasori's brown eyes widened and he went to clutch his abused cheek, but the Pinkette was on his hands and so he had to sit there and grit his teeth through the pain.

Sakura leaned in so that their noses were touching, her acid green eyes bored in Sasori's and slowly she hissed, "There is more, isn't there, Sai"

Laughing she leaned back, getting off Sasori but keeping the gun pointed at him, "Something your hiding" she teased, "Oh" she suddenly said, her eyes went wide and Sakura let out a maniacal laugh as she rounded back around

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" She cooed, hands clasped in front of her; Sai glanced towards the door when he saw a hole in her defence, but Sakura quickly brought her hands back down and pointed the gun directly at his head.

"Oh, Is it true?" she cooed, "Itty bitty Sai has a crush on the temptress" letting out another laugh Sakura came forward to straddle him again, gun held to the side of his head, "That's perfect, well, perfect for me of course"

"Let me go" Sai said in a low and dangerous voice; Sakura smirked and cocked her head, but didn't move the gun from the Blackett's head.

"Oh, I don't think so" Sakura said, matching Sai's tone; "Now, telling me" she whispered before cocking the gun, the clicking echoing in the Blackett's brain, his thoughts flew and for the first time he really believed that he could die here today.

"Fine" Sai finally muttered, defeated, "I'll tell you the truth, Deidara is really a boy!" He yelled.

* * *

Oh god, you guys have NO IDEA how hard it is to use female terms such as 'Her and She' when your thinking of a male; there were so many mistakes like that and If I hadn't seen it then it would've ruined the whole chapter. Anyway;

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **It's greatly appreciated! And, on a side note, if there are any Kingdom Hearts fan's reading thing and you like the pairing RikuKai (Riku x Kairi) then please go read my story 'Can't tell' I'm probably going to take it down if I don't get reviews. **THANK YOU!**


	14. Warning Pain

Ch 14: Warning pain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

Warning: Swearing.

A/N: Do ya'll hate me yet?

* * *

_: _2kitsune :

* * *

"_Fine" Sai finally muttered, defeated, "I'll tell you the truth, Deidara is really a boy!" He yelled._

"What! Deidara's a boy!?" Sakura yelled, her tone gleeful; grabbing hold of Sai's black shirt she shook him, a wide smile on her face, "Deidara's a boy, Deidara's a boy, Oh this is _perfect!_" she trilled.

Jumping off of Sai, Sakura actually did a little happy voice; the Blackett cringed as he watched her, noticing yet again at how ugly she really was.

A loud _'thump' _made him jump, looking around Sai couldn't see anything that had moved, Sakura was now standing very still in the middle of the room, both arms outstretched as she pointed the gun at him.

"Listen to me" She said in a low, careful tone, "If you tell anyone, I _will _kill you, got it, and then I'll kill that precious little blonde of yours" the words sunk into Sai like knives and a sense of dread flooded him as he sat there, "Now leave, not just my home, but Japan, leave and _never _come back"

"Leave Japan?" Sai echoed, "Sakura, I can't do that, I live here!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't" she said gleefully, "I brought you here on a fake passport remember? You _don't _live here, and according to school and your apartment you don't even _exist" _here she paused, her chest heaving, "Now as I was saying, Leave, Leave and _never _come back"

Not saying anything Sai slowly stood up, a little shaky from having a gun pointed at him; for once in his life he left Sakura's lounge with his head down, and kept it that way until he climbed into his car and finally shut down.

"DAMMNIT!" He yelled, "DAMN THIS ALL TO HELL!" Sai swore, banging his head on the steering wheel as he started to cry; he hated to admit but he really did feel something for Deidara, even if it was just a passing crush.

"Goodbye, Deidara" he whispered, even though the blonde was probably miles away; before turning the car on and peeling away from kerb.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

~Monday~

: 2kitsune :

* * *

Deidara honestly did suspect anything unnatural would happen to him today.

He woke up as usual, had a shower as usual, dressed in his girl uniform and put in his fake boobs as usual, before leaving; as usual.

So, how come in fourth period it had all gone to the dogs?

One minute he was minding his own business as he changed for P.E, the countless nearly naked girls around him didn't faze Deidara at all seeing as he was gay; but in the next second all the girls got up and left as though they had heard, or seen, a silent signal, some even left without their shoes on yet!

Looking up with a confused frown Deidara quickly realized that he wasn't alone, oh no, Sakura Haruno was standing directly in front of him with her hands on her hips as she smirked down at him.

"Uh, Hi? Un" Deidara muttered weakly, finishing lacing up his shoes and going to stand up; but as soon as he did that Sakura put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down, forcing him to sit.

"Hi" Sakura replied sweetly, clasping her hand's in front of her body and pushing her boobs together, "How're you today, Deidara?" she asked; Deidara nearly threw up at how disgustingly cute she was trying to be, but thankfully in the next second Sakura dropped it and replaced her smile with a smirk, her hands going to her hips.

"Good? Un" Deidara answered with a question, blue eyes travelling over Sakura's face to try see what she was thinking; As he was watching the Pinkette she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, pulling one out and putting it in her mouth before lighting it and putting the pack back away.

"That's good, listen, I wanna have a little chat, just you and me" Sakura pointed between them, smiling between drags off her cigarette; Deidara's eyes widened and was confused as to why Sakura would want to talk to him, considering she's hated him for as long as the blonde could remember, but made no motion to move away.

"Go ahead, un" Said Deidara, pointing to the seat beside him; Sakura nodded but stayed where she was standing, obviously not wanting to sit.

"So, I know you've been getting a little close to _my _Saso" the Pinkette started, starting to pace back and forward as she smoked her cigarette, "And honestly I don't mind, I _know _Sasori is attractive and that when I started dating him there would be jealous girl's like you who try to steal him from me" here she stopped a little in front of Deidara, leaning down so that they were face to face; and once she was there Sakura leaned in so close that Deidara could feel her breath.

"But what I didn't know was that pathetic boys _dressed _as girls would start trying to steal him away from me too"

Deidara's blood immediately turned cold and he stopped breathing, a mantra in his head had started and it sounded a lot like '_she knows, she knows, she figured it out, she knows!'_

"W-what? Un" Deidara said stupidly, _'perfect, un. Just act dumb' _he thought, "Honestly, has all that smoke gone to your head? Un" shouldering past Sakura, Deidara shoved his bag into his locker; turning around he was prepared to have to shove his way out again, but that plan was thwarted because somehow Sakura was already standing right in front of him.

"Oh, no, no, no" she clucked sympathetically, blowing out more smoke, "I don't think you're going anywhere" she whispered, stepping closer, "Now listen to me, I won't tell anyone your _secret_" here she sneered, "If you promise to stay well _away _from Sasori"

"I-"Deidara started, but was quickly cut over by Sakura.

"No, no buts, no nothing, you _will _stay away from Sasori, got it bitch!?" Sakura spat, before pressing her still burning cigarette against the blonde's collar bone.

"FUCK! Un" Deidara immediately yelled, trying to move away; but Sakura had him against the locker's so he couldn't move, closing his eyes the blonde tried to stop the yells threatening to escape his lips, some coming out as whimper's as his skin was burnt till it was red.

"Consider that a warning, faggot" Sakura snapped, in a surprisingly quick motion she kneed Deidara in the balls before sauntering out of the room; leaving Deidara to sink to the floor, clutching at his crotch and trying not to throw up through the waves of nausea.

* * *

So, this chapter is really short. Sorry. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

And, Im sorry to break all of your hearts like this but Im slightly discontinuing, not discontinuing this story; Uh, I will be updating, but there wont be any set date for when I do. If you want to keep following this story then please do, but If you don't then I'm sorry I wasted your time.


	15. Stay at Home

Ch15: Stay at home

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© Or any of the characters

A/N: this chapter is going to be really short, so please forgive me! It's just a filler chapter before continuing with the immediate plot!

Thank you to the amazing Xelica ! For your amazing review and for encouraging me! Thanks to you I am not discontinuing this story but the update days will be kind of wishy washy so please stay with me, I'll basically be updating every time a new chapter is ready.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

At 6:00am when Deidara's alarm clock went off he simply leant over and turned it off.

The same treatment at 7:30am

And finally, when his final alarm at 9:10am, went off; Deidara simply turned it off again, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

He couldn't go to school, not because he was sick or hurt in some way; but because the Blonde knew that if he went to school he would see Sasori, and that awful panging in his heart would start again.

It was physically and mentally painful, the blonde couldn't even get out of bed; he felt like he had been shot through the heart but didn't understand _why, why _was he hurting like this? Was it because he had grown close to Sasori when he had tried so hard not too? Was it because he had somehow let his walls down around the redhead when he had tried so hard to keep them up?

Or was it because somehow, at some point, he had fallen for Akasuna?

"Oh, god, un" Deidara mumbled, desperately thinking about something else as the blonde shoved his face under his pillow and fell asleep once again

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

At 5pm Deidara still hadn't gotten out of bed, he realized he smelt, and he realized that his hair was probably a mess; but he just couldn't find the room to care.

Actually, he was surprised Hidan hadn't shown up yet, yelling and cussing at Deidara to get up and _'stop being such a fucking wimp!';_ inwardly the blonde smiled as his mind played the scene out for him, oh how embarrassed he would be to be found in such a disgusting state, but Hidan would be understanding and surprisingly soft as he talked it out with the blonde.

Sai's face floated into view, making Deidara's eyes snap open as he furiously shook his head; but at the back of his head the Blonde was realizing that the Blackett wasn't such a bad person, I mean, he had made him cookies! And he wasn't even that bad at school! Just a stray kiss here and there that he would be able to duck away from easily.

Sighing the blonde pulled his pillow back over his head, slowly sinking down and closing is Azure eyes; maybe one day he would go back to school, when this had all blown over and Sasori was gone.

* * *

So, Here's another chapter :) I am updating two so It'll be this one and chapter 16. Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWS, **it is greatly appreciated!

Aha, A challange for Ya'll! I want you to try and guess what Age I am! Just add how old you think I am in your review and In chapter 17 I will reveal the answer! Happy guessing!


	16. She knows

Ch16: She knows.

Warning: swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

A/N: Ooooh, it's getting exciting again.

Have you guessed my age yet?

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

_Thursday_

Two weeks passed and Deidara still hadn't gone to school, countless and countless of messages had been left on his home phone and he hadn't checked it once; the banging on his door started maybe a week after he had stopped showing up, but he had never bothered getting up too see who it was, with all the swearing that was shouted through the door Deidara knew who it was.

He half expected Hidan to call the police service and get them to break down the door, or break it down himself; astoundingly that never happened, even after the second week no one ever bothered to break down his door.

_Saturday_

On Saturday Deidara finally shuffled out for food, the hunger pains in his stomach were starting to really hurt; with a cough the blonde slowly padded from his room to his kitchen, a thin blanket draped around his shoulder's seeing as he was only wearing light blue boxers.

Though as soon as he stepped into the kitchen a pounding at the door made him jump nearly a foot in the air;

"Deidara!" a voice shouted, it took the blonde a second to realize that it was Hidan; frowning and shaking his head Deidara continued to the fridge to find something to eat, preferably something hot even though that meant he'd have to use the oven.

"Deidara, I know you're fucking in there!" Hidan yelled, pounding on the door with all his strength; ignoring his friend the blonde pulled a can of spaghetti from the cupboard, silently pulling out a pan and can opener from the drawer before opening the can and pouring the whole lot into the pan.

"Open up!" Hidan called, bothering to at least be a little polite; Deidara rolled his eyes at his friends antics but ultimately ignored him as he turned the stove top on and began to cook his spaghetti.

"Come on! Deidara! It's cold out here!" Quietly Deidara looked outside and was shocked when he saw that it was raining, the sky a dark grey; had it been like that all day? Or all week perhaps? Deidara couldn't really remember.

It went silent and the Blonde had a small inkling of hope that the silverette had disappeared, letting out a loud sigh Deidara fished a wooden spoon out of the closest drawer and began to stir his spaghetti to stop it from burning; he didn't dare think about anything to serious because he was sure he would start crying again, and then that crying would lead him to thinking about Sasori and that would throw him into another crying fit.

Once his spaghetti was cooked Deidara spooned it into a bowel, poured himself a glass of milk, and was about to turn to go back into his bedroom when-

"DEIDARA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!"

"AHH!, UN!" Deidara yelled, then clamping his mouth shut when he realized what he had just done; great, thanks to his yelling Hidan would defiantly know he was in here when he was doing his best to hide.

"Come on Dei, I heard you scream that time, open this fucking door" Hidan said, then a pause, "Please?"

That shocked Deidara a bit, I mean, Hidan _never _said please! Sighing once more the blonde decided that now was probably a good idea to open the door.

Putting down his spaghetti and milk, In which had spilled a little and was running down his hand, Deidara mumbled a quick "Fine, un" as he padded towards the door; with his hand on the doorknob the blonde took a deep breath in before finally unlocking the door and opening it.

Only to instantly find himself in the embrace of someone very warm, and tall.

"H-hidan? Un" Deidara asked, a little shocked; Hidan rarely ever hugged anyone, and if he did it was usually just a one armed hug.

"Yeah" Hidan answered, pushing the blonde back but holding onto Deidara's shoulders; "Fuck Deidara, don't you dare do this again, you were gone for two fucking weeks!"

"Sorry, un" Deidara mumbled, pushing off Hidan's hands and padding back into his apartment to grab his spaghetti and milk before sitting on the couch; his blue blanket had fallen off of his shoulders and the blonde pulled it back around him to form a cocoon.

"Can I ask why?" Hidan asked, actually sounding worried; The silverette hung up the grey hoodie he was wearing before closing the door a little too loudly, coming to sit opposite Deidara on the couch.

"Why what? Un" The blonde asked in that sad voice of his, he just couldn't find happiness right now.

"Why haven't you been in school for _two weeks? _" Hidan enforced, his violet eyes trained on the blonde; but Deidara was too focused on his food to notice as he slowly ate.

"Oh that" Deidara replied, eyes flicking to his bare feet and then back to his food, "I just haven't been feeling well, that's all, un" the blonde lied.

"Bullshit" Hidan instantly snapped, grinding his teeth together; Deidara sighed once again and went to eat more spaghetti when the bowl was knocked out of his hands and onto the floor, the white china breaking on the floor and leaving a orange stain when the spaghetti ran out.

"Hidan! Un" Deidara cried, going to get off the couch; but before he could move Hidan was on top of him, straddling his knees "OW! That hurts! Get off! Un" the blonde demanded, but the Silverette refused to move.

"No, not until you tell me what's up with you lately" Hidan sneered, lip curling as his nail's dug uncomfortably through the light blue singlet top Deidara was wearing.

"Nothing's wrong! Un! Get _off _of me Hidan!" Deidara snapped, angry now; he couldn't believe Hidan had the _balls _to do this to him!

"Liar! Something's up, tell me Deidara!" Hidan snarled, his nail's now digging in enough to really hurt.

"Nothing! Un" the Blonde snapped, seeing red; for once in his life he wished he had actually tried working out so he could push hidan off of him.

"Tell me what's wrong Deidara!"

"Nothing! Un"

"Deidara!"

Finally the blonde snapped and before he knew it he was screaming at the top of his lungs;

"Fine! You want to know whats wrong Hidan! My wallet was stolen I think it was Sai! Un. And now someone tipped off my secret and Sakura knows that I'm really a boy!; and yesterday she threatened me and told me to stay away from Sasori or she'll tell everyone my secret and on top of that I'm _scared _Hidan! Un. I'm scared that once everyone knows they'll hate me! And I'm tired of being scared! I want to be able to stick up for myself! But I can't, because I'm small and insignificant! And you wanna know whats so fucked up on top of all of that! IM IN LOVE WITH FUCKING AKASUNA AND IT HURTS! Un"

The whole room was silent, literally; you could hear a pin dropping from a mile away.

Hidan just sat there, still straddling Deidara's legs with those wide violet eyes of his; the blonde kept his gaze down, his fringe hiding his azure eyes and his cheeks slightly pink.

"You-wha?" Hidan cried, trying to make sense of what Deidara had said.

"You heard me, un" Deidara had gone back to mumbling as he refused to meet Hidans gaze; feeling sorry for the blonde the silverette removed his hand's from where they were digging into Deidara's shoulders, but he didn't get off of Iwa's knees.

"You're in love with Akasuna?" Hidan asked, in which Deidara confirmed by a quick nod, "And Sakura now knows you're really a dude?"

"Ahuh, un"

"Well fuck" Hidan replied, "Come here" he sighed, rolling off Deidara's knees but pulling the blonde onto his lap as soon as he was properly seated; once there the blonde numbly wrapped his arms around the Silverette's neck and finally let it all out.

At first it was just one tear, then another, then another; and soon Deidara was bawling in Hidan's arms, they stayed there for a good three hours and all the while the Silverette rubbed the blonde's back soothingly and sometimes whispered in his ear.

After Deidara had stopped crying his eyes were bloodshot and he kept sniffing as he rested his forehead against Hidan's shoulder; it took another two hours for the Silverette to realize that the blonde had exhausted himself and fallen asleep.

Hidan sighed but smiled a little, easily picking Deidara up in bridal style and carrying the blonde to his bedroom; gently placing Iwa on the bed and pulling the cover's over his small form before leaving the room.

The silverette went straight for the couch again, sitting down with a loud sigh and holding his face in his hands; he had to help Deidara, not just because the blonde was his best friend, but because he didn't want the artist to be in so much pain over something so simple.

"I'm gonna have to have a little chat with _Sakura_" Hidan sneered; in one fluid movement he was off the couch and out the door, Sakura was just lucky that it was a Saturday.

* * *

Please, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **It is greatly appreciated :) My age will be revealed in the next chapter, don't forget to add your guess in your review.


	17. Wanna be my Girlfrie-Boyfrie-Whatever!

Ch17: Wanna be my Boyfrie-Girlfrie-whatever!

Warning: Swearing, Sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto© or any of the characters, It all belongs to Kishimoto.

A/N: So, I've been reading the comments and I'm surprised that only one person got my age right; I'm not going to say who but I'll tell you all now that I am fifteen :) Sixteen in three weeks.

AA/N: This chapter is set on a Sunday.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Sakura"

"Sasori"

Both teens stood across from each other with their arms crossed, brown eyes bore into acidic greens but neither backed down; they both stood in Konoha public park under the shade of the tree, so if this became physical then there were plenty of people around to stop them.

"What'd you want to talk about?" The redhead asked in a cold tone, as of lately Sakura was acting more and more bitchy and to make matters worse Deidara hadn't been at school for two weeks; Sasori was sure the pinkette was behind it but he wasn't quite sure.

"Oh, just this and that" Sakura simpered, waving one hand with the other on her hip; once again she was wearing a very short miniskirt and a white singlet top that showed off her boobs, Sasori was actually starting to wonder if that was the only reason he had asked her out in the first place, "And people with blonde hair" she added with a sinister smile.

"What?" Sasori snapped, subconsciously taking a step forward and ignoring how Sakura's smirk widened.

"Oh my, my, my, don't tell me that you didn't know!" Sakura fake laughed, Sasori stood still as she slowly walked around him, her hand trailing over his chest and stomach; resisting the urge to shudder the redhead stood very still.

"Know what?" Sasori gritted out.

"Your little girl crush" here she came to stand in front of Sasori, "Is actually a boy!"

"What?" Sasori asked stupidly, "What do you mean, Sakura" he added in a dangerous tone, his eyes flashing; he actually moved forward and grabbed the front of the pinkette's shirt, making her step closer.

"You heard me" Sakura started, "But just in case you are too stupid to understand Lemme' spell it out for you" here she paused, "D-e-i-d-a-r-a i-s a b-o-y" the pinkette crowed in a tone you would use on old or deaf people.

"You're lying" Sasori immediately spat, "You're a filthy liar, Sakura" clenching his other fist the redhead had to take several calming breaths so he wouldn't punch Sakura.

"Oh am I, why don't you go and check for yourself?" Sakura mocked, staring Sasori directly in the eye and not backing down.

Sasori waited for the pinkette to back down, to turn back to how she was when they first started dating; but no matter how much he stared she just wouldn't look away.

In one fluid moment Sasori had let go of Sakura, causing her to fall back onto her ass, before turning and sprinting out of the park as fast as he could go.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

On Sunday Deidara stayed home again, not because he wasn't feeling any better, but because he just didn't feel like it and he had school tomorrow anyway.

He was feeling much better now though, ever since Hidan had come over yesterday and he had gotten everything off of his chest Deidara felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Of course he wasn't quite ready to face Sakura, or Sasori for that matter; but Hidan had most of his classes with him so the blonde didn't have to worry about accidently bumping into the redhead.

He was still nervous.

Right now he was sitting in bed sipping a hot chocolate with whipped cream and shaved chocolate while he watched anime, beside him he had all his Kingdom Hearts and Naruto plushies lined up in a row; and around his shoulder's was the same blue blanket he had been wrapped in all day yesterday.

Somehow he was so focused on his anime that he completely missed the sound of his front door opening, however he did _not _miss the fact of his own bedroom door open.

"AHH! Un" Deidara immediately yelled, throwing his cup at the door and watching as the redhead ducked and stared with wide eyes at the spot where the blonde's mug had just shattered and hot chocolate was running down the wall.

"Hi" Sasori said, trying not to laugh at the blonde's wide eyes as he slowly stepped into the blonde's room and shut the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be here, leave, un" Deidara changed the subject, talking in a cold tone; Sasori was taken aback a bit, staring at the blonde and trying to see what was wrong.

"I'm only here to ask you something" Sasori answered, coming forward to stand at the end of Deidara's four poster bed.

"Well you can't, leave, un" the blonde stayed true to what he promised Sakura and pulled his blanket up so that it was over his head, hiding most of his face.

"No, I won't, now listen" Sasori answered in a dangerous tone.

"I don't want to listen, _leave, _un" Deidara pleaded, also pulling up his duvet to cover his front and shoulders; it was then when he realized that he didn't have his fake breasts in, '_Shit! Un' _he thought _'If Sasori notices I don't have boobs then he'll realize I'm a dude' _

"Well I want you to listen" Sasori urged, "Look" he sighed, "Please, just listen, you don't have to answer me or say anything, just listen to me and I'll leave, just like you want"

Deidara stayed quiet, blue eyes carefully watching the redhead to see if he had any ulterior motives; when he saw none the blonde nodded softly, a motion that was nearly unnoticed by Sasori.

"Okay, good" Sasori spoke, breathing in and then out to calm himself; "I went and saw Sakura today, and she told me something that I'm not sure is true, and something that I'm not sure I want it to be true" he started, ignoring Deidara's gaze he began to walk around the blondes room, "I mean, it'd be cool if you were, I wouldn't mind. Sure, I'd feel a little hurt because you didn't tell me but then again you may have just wanted to hide your identity, which you probably have a great reason for and what I'm trying to say here is-"

Deidara tried to stop it, tried to break free of his blankets so he could wave his hands and force Sasori to speak, he tried to yell but his voice wouldn't work, and so he watched with a sinking heart as the redhead opened his mouth and said;

"Are you really a boy?"

And that was it, Deidara's walls broke down and the truth flooded in; someone knew his dirty secret and he couldn't stop it, Sakura had told Sasori and she had probably told the whole school by now even though they had made a deal, Deidara should have known better then to make a deal with the school's temptress.

Sasori, meanwhile, was still waiting for a response; Deidara was just sitting there in his bed, the blonde's mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

"Deidara" Sasori called, walking over to the bed and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder; as though waken from a trance Deidara yelped again and scooted away to the other side of the bed.

"A-a boy? Un" Deidara echoed, trying to sound convincing, "No way, I'm defiantly a girl, I have boobs and a Vagina, that makes me a girl, un" his blue eyes flicked up to Sasori's and even though it may have been a trick of the light it kind of looked like the blonde was pleading.

"Then stand up" Was Sasori's simple answer, "Get out of bed, let the blankets fall, let me see for myself that you are really a girl"

"But, I'm in my underwear, un" Deidara squawked, "I am _not _standing in front of you practically naked"

"But you're not naked, you're wearing a singlet" Sasori urged, "Show me, or I'll go to the school myself and tell everyone without hearing the truth from you"

Deidara was stuck, officially stuck; On one hand if he did stand up in front of Sasori then the redhead would instantly see he wasn't a boy and would tell the school, but If he didn't then Sasori would still go tell the school, there was no way to win.

"I won't tell" Sasori seemed to be reading his mind, "I won't tell anyone if you stand up right now and show me, I promise" and with those words, Deidara believed him.

In silence Deidara slowly pushed off the bed, shakily standing up and padding towards the middle of the room with his blue blanket still wrapped tightly around him; Sasori watched him the whole way and moved from where he was standing to a couple of steps in front of the blonde, his gaze careful.

And with one final deep breath in, Deidara dropped his blanket.

The blonde tried to see any kind of emotion in Sasori's eyes, but the redhead was too good and wasn't giving anything away; tears began to well in Deidara's eyes and he brought his arms up to hide chest, his hands hiding his eyes as he slumped forward to try and hide.

All he was wearing was a plain blue singlet and grey boxers; instantly giving away his flat chest and small, straight, figure without hips.

Sasori's silence was enough, the blonde's thoughts went haywire and he could only think of how much the redhead must hate him; finally he let out a anguish sob and started to cry for real, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

But before it could get out of hand Sasori's arm's were around him and the warm lips were pressed against his.

Deidara was too shocked to kiss back, his eyes wide and staring; The kiss was gentle and sweet and the redhead tasted like cinnamon and cigarettes which was weird because the blonde didn't know that Sasori smoked.

And as soon as it was there Sasori's lips were gone, and the redhead was staring down at him with an expectant expression; Deidara look back up at him confusedly and touched his lip with his fingers.

"Wha-what was that? Un" Deidara whispered in a low voice, for a minute he had forgotten that he was standing in front of the redhead in just boxers and a singlet.

"Hm, well" Sasori started, moving his arm's from around Deidara's neck to hold the blonde's hands, "I like you, and I believe that was a kiss"

"You like me? Un" Deidara echoed, "But why? I'm ugly, insignificant, a liar, I act like something I'm not, I'm a cry baby, I'm worthless, fat, and nobody really likes me, un" he whispered, dropping his head.

"Ah, but there your wrong" Sasori whispered back, "Your beautiful, perfect, have an amazing smile and personality, and I'm sure Hidan would hit you if he heard you saying that no one liked you"

"Yeah" Deidara giggled, "So, you like me? Un" right now he felt so happy that Sasori didn't see him as a freak of nature just because of how he dressed.

"Mhmm" Sasori muttered, "And I don't see this" here he motioned to Deidara's body, "As ugly, I don't really care if you're a boy or a girl, or a boy who likes to dress as a girl"

"Really? Un" Deidara whispered, actually choking up a little; he had never felt so happy that someone accepted this, not even when Hidan had first said he hadn't cared.

"Yup, wanna be my girlfriend?" Sasori asked in a casual voice, smirking and winking at the awed blonde, "Or boyfriend, depending how you dress" he added, chuckling.

"Meanie, un" Deidara pouted, punching Sasori lightly on the shoulder, "But yeah, I'll be your girlfriend, un"

After that Sasori stayed at the blonde's house for another two hours playing video games and watching anime, never relenting up on his teasing or sarcastic tones. For once in his life Deidara finally had a boyfriend, and even though he had never been in a relationship enough he still enjoyed the chaste kisses.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

At eight Sasori finally left, actually Deidara pushed him out when the redhead suggested staying over with the damn cocky smirk on his lips, with a kiss at the door the blonde promised that he would be at school tomorrow before closing the doors as slowly as he could without it seeming creepy.

Sasori smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets as he waltzed down the complexes staircase, lighting a cigarette along the way; as he climbed into his blood red Ferrari and turned the radio on.

Once properly seated Sasori let his smirk fall, replacing it with a scowl; he had to do something about Sakura, tomorrow at the earliest, and he would have to break up with her.

That thought alone made him smile '_this should be fun' _he thought _'who knows what kind of hissy fit she'll throw'_

Taking a long drag off of his cigarette Sasori threw it out his open window, shifted into the right gear, and pulled out of the complexes carpack without any noise from his car.

* * *

Ooh shit son, Excitement and Romance! What more could you want?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **They are greatly appreciated! Come on guys! I'm on 99! Let's get to 100 guys!

In the next chapter; Sakura is confronted.


	18. We're over

Ch18: We're over

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters. It all belongs to Kishimoto.

Warning: Swearing, yelling, Implied Sexual content.

A/N: Onward to another chapter! Wow, these things are getting really interesting. This chapter is set on a Monday.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

_Sasori's POV_

* * *

First thing Sasori did on Monday was hunt down Sakura.

He found her sitting on the lawn smoking a cigarette and chirping away to Ino who was listening with apt attention, rolling his eyes the redhead strolled over to them before clearing his throat so that the Pinkette would realize he was there.

"Oh, Hello there Sasori" he crooned, taking a final drag off of her cigarette before putting it out on the grass, "What's up?" she asked in a placid tone, beside her Ino cackled evilly as she eyed Sasori.

"I need to talk to you" The redhead growled, then pointedly looking at Ino, "Alone" he clarified.

"Okay" Sakura cooed, "Leave" she commanded Ino, flicking her hand at her blonde friend; nodding Ino got up and left without another word, probably to go pick on some defenceless girl.

"So what can I help you-"

"I'm breaking up with you" Sasori cut through her, his tone cold but to the point; instantly Sakura's expression turned from smug to furious, her emerald eyes staring the redhead down.

"What!?" she snapped, standing up with a flourish and coming to stand toe to toe with Sasori.

"I'm breaking up with you" Sasori replied again, shoving his hands into his pockets and stepping back.

"Why?" The pinkette demanded, stomping her foot; she certainly didn't look happy, and ugly.

"Because I realized how much of a bitch you are" Sasori replied curtly, going straight to the point, "And how much of a horrible person you really are too"

"Excuse me!?" Sakura shrieked, "_I'm _the bad person!? Oh no! You're the bad boyfriend!" she snarled, getting all up in Sasori's face; wincing the redhead stepped back again, the Pinkette smelt like cigarette smoke but for some reason it smelt disgusting on her, whereas Sasori wouldn't have usually minded.

"How am I the bad boyfriend?" Sasori asked, staying calm unlike Sakura, "I did everything you wanted, even if that meant going out on dates with you instead of hanging out with my friends, and sometimes being low on money because you made me spend it all on you"

"You didn't put out enough in the bedroom" Uh oh, Sakura looked smug again as she crossed her arm's, "You we're always somewhere else"

"Oh, so this is about sex now?" Sasori asked coldly, unimpressed, "Ever think that maybe it was you who was shit in bed, and maybe _that's _why I was always somewhere else? Cause I was thinking about someone else?"

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled, "How dare you accuse me! And how dare you think of someone else!" her face twisted into something ugly that the redhead had hoped he had never seen before suddenly something clicked and she smirked, "Ohh, I see" she taunted, "You were thinking about that blonde bitch, Deidara"

"And if I was?" Sasori countered, he wasn't going to hide it! In fact, he _wanted _to tell Sakura that he was with Deidara.

"You were?" Sakura laughed, "Oh man, you like _him, _don't you, you faggot!" throwing her hair back the pinkette smiled evilly at him and placed her hands on her hips, daring him to hurt her or hit her.

Keeping his hands by his side's Sasori was struggling with himself to _not _hurting Sakura, no matter how much he wanted too; "Yes, I do" he said coldly, feeling a surge of smugness when her smile faltered.

"How dare you!" She screeched

"Easily" Sasori countered, "He's not a heartless bitch like you, and even though he's a guy Deidara is much more beautiful then you, Sa-Ku-Ra" The redhead had immense pleasure seeing Sakura's face shrivel up as though she had eaten something sour again, it was deeply amusing.

"Faggot" She snapped, "I can't believe I wasted my time on you!" She yelled before turning, flipping her hair, and marching determinedly away from her; Sasori watched as Ino came running and instantly the Pinkette began talking animatedly to the blonde, throwing evil glances over their shoulders.

Sasori's counter was flipping her bird before leaving to find Deidara.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

_Hidan's POV_

* * *

"I'm gonna kill the bitch" Hidan snarled, purple eyes narrowing as he focused on Sakura who was sitting across the field; right now he was standing underneath the shade of his and Deidara's usual tree, the blonde nowhere in sight, as though as he had received some kind of signal the Silverette pushed off the tree and began to walk across the field to where the Pinkette sat.

"Sakura" he said coldly when he was standing behind her; Sakura was sitting with Ino and Tayuya, Tayuya being one of her latest followers, amusedly she was also pink haired.

"Oh hello, Hidan" Sakura cooed, "How can I help?" she asked in a fake interested tone, Hidan snarled but kept his cool, clenching his fists at his sides.

"We need to talk" Hidan said straight away, "Alone, without all your little followers" sneering he made sure to make eye contact with Ino and Tayuya before going back to Sakura, smirking at the angry glares the other two were giving him.

"Sure" Sakura supplied, turning to the other two she smiled sweetly and said, "I'll be right back, five minutes" before getting up and following Hidan as he lead her across the field and around the back of one of the school blocks, standing in a specific spot where no one could see them.

"Whats up?" Sakura asked innocently, linking her hands together behind her body and pushing her chest out.

"Don't play with me; you know exactly what you've done" Hidan growled, stepping in close and pushing her against the school building's wall.

"And what exactly is that?" she asked just as innocently, fluttering her eyelashes and looking at Hidan with what she probably thought was a seductive look.

"Oh, let's see" Hidan said in a sarcastic tone, "You threatened Deidara, no one threatens my friends, even if they are girls" his tone was now dangerous, and his arms shaking; he wanted to hit Sakura so much, but it was against the school rules and he defiantly didn't want to be suspended again.

"And so what if I did?" Sakura asked, her tone kind of high, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Listen here you little bitch" Hidan snarled, stepping far to close and hissing in her ear, "If you _ever _threaten my friends again I will destroy you, you hear me? I have friends in dark places who could find stuff out about you that would make your '_friends' _skin crawl, so don't you fucking test me"

"And If I do?" she asked, trying to sound brave; but underneath it all Hidan could hear how scared she was, the faint smell of urine hit his nose and he smirked, then leaning in close to whisper-

"Then you're dead meat"

Before turning and striding away, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

At the end of the day Sasori and Deidara met each other at the school gates, comfortably leaning against the brick wall with their hands intertwined.

"So, Sakura's been glaring at me all day, un" Deidara started.

"Has she?" Sasori asked, pretending to sound innocent, "Huh, I wonder why, probably because of this" he added, holding up their hands before smiling.

"Probably, but it's kind of like she's scared as well, like she's scared to even brush against me, un" Deidara explained, "I wonder what happened? Does she know that you and I are together? Un"

"I don't know" Sasori shrugged, "Maybe she figured it out"

"Oh, un" Deidara answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well, it was bound to happen, anyway, let's go! I wanna see what you'd look like in a skirt!"

* * *

Gomen, I can't believe it's taken so long for me to upload this; Ive just been so busy getting ready for Armaggedon! which was amazing BTW! . .Life! I bought a actual metal Keyblade, up to the eighth Naruto Manga, and a plush doll of Grell Sutcliffe :) And it's my birthday in three days! (Im turning 16) and I'm getting my nose pierced tomorrow for passing NCEA level 1! This week has been great!


	19. Expelled

Ch19: Blabber

Warning: Swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

A/N: This chapter is set on a Tuesday.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Their what?" Ino squeaked eyes wide as she watched Sakura closely; she knew how jealous the Pinkette could get, and a small smirk found its way to her lips when she thought of all the trouble this could stir up.

"Together" Sakura scowled, "It's so obvious, one second he was breaking up with me and next second he was being towed out of school by that blonde bitch"

"But you have no actual proof?" Ino digged, not missing how Sakura's eyes flashed.

"I don't need proof" She said coldly, "They are together and I want revenge"

"How?" Ino asked, "How are you possibly going to ruin this for them? They have that brute Hidan on their side and no one messes with him _or _his friends"

"Easily" Sakura simpered, "I'm simply going to tell the Principal that 'she'" here she made air quotes, "Is really a he, and Tsunade will have no _choice _but to expel him"

"What a great plan" Ino cackled, "And where do I come in?" she asked.

"Easy, I want you to scurry around like a rat and tell everyone about that Iwa is really a boy" Sakura commanded.

"Can do" Ino nodded, standing up and bowing deeply to the Pinkette, "I'll see you at lunch" she muttered before scampering away.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

When Deidara and Sasori walked into the school grounds holding hands they both instantly knew that something was up.

As they walked past students upon students upon students were staring and giggling, pointing accusing fingers and whispering behind hands; immediately the Blonde's mood dampened and he looked down at himself, smoothing his skirt and biting his lips when his hand ran over the small bump that gave away his true gender.

'_Did you hear-'_

'_So unnatural-'_

'_My father says it's despicable-'_

'_An abomination-'_

"Hey" Sasori whispered beside him, squeezing the blonde's hand, "Ignore them, they could be whispering about anything" with a small smile Deidara nodded and continued into the school yard with his head held high, but he had no idea how he would managed in the classes he had without Sasori.

-Lunch-

"_Why _is everybody staring, un!" Deidara whined, beside him Sasori made a non-commental grunt and tightened his grip on the blonde's hand.

"I guess it's just 'cause we're together now, stop worrying about it"

"But it's annoying me! Un" the blonde continued to whine, finally snapping and pulling the finger at a group of girls who strayed a little too close to their tree; giggling but moving quickly away.

"Oi! Fuckers!" Hidan's voice yelled, Deidara watched as the silverette ran towards them as fast as they could; once at their tree he bent over and rested his hands on his knees, "Have you heard?" he demanded.

"Heard what? Un" Deidara immediately asked, frowning a little; beside him Sasori grunted again, and shifted a little closer to the blonde.

"Everyone knows!" Hidan scowled, copying what Deidara had just done and pulled the finger at some students who came to close once again.

"Knows what?" This time it was Sasori who spoke up, sounding very concerned.

"Deidara's secret" Hidan panted, fixing them both with worried purple eyes, "Everyone knows that Deidara's really a boy! That's why everyone's been looking at you weirdly for the whole of today!" his expression softened and he added in a low voice, "Sorry" he whispered.

But Deidara couldn't answer right now, he was shell shocked and stared at thin air with wide azure eyes; his whole life crumbled and left a gaping hole, if they whole school knew then where could he be safe? He wouldn't be able to pretend to be a boy anymore! Everyone would see past his façade and see the boy he had so desperately tried to hide.

"They-They know? Un" Deidara whispered, "_How _do they know, un" He demanded, eyes flashing towards Hidan.

"Sakura" Sakura said, "She got Ino to tell everyone in school, I guess to get payback on Sasori for breaking up with her" Hidan explained.

"That bitch! Un" Deidara roared, "I'm going to kill her!" Struggling the blonde went to stand up, but quickly found himself halted by Sasori's arms around his waist and calming whispers in his ear.

"Trust me, I want to kill her too" Hidan growled, "Oh, and Tsunade wants to see you in her office, now"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Tsunade-Sama, I heard you wanted to see me? Un" Deidara said, at her desk the platinum blonde nodded and continued to scribble away at a form she was filling out as The artist closed the door behind him and came to stand at her desk.

"Hello Mr. Iwa, how're you today?" Tsunade asked as he filed away the report, now paying full attention to him; nervously Deidara brushed down his skirt again, ignoring how the Principals eyes followed the movement.

"Good, un" Deidara answered softly.

"Now, Do you know why I have called you up here?" Tsunade asked in that calm voice of hers; resting her elbows on the desk the platinum blonde twined her fingers together before resting her chin there, her cold blue eyes always watching him.

"No, I don't know why, un" Deidara lied, crossing his finger's behind his back.

"Well-"Tsunade started, standing up and coming to stand at the front of her desk, "I heard a story going around that you were a boy, care to explain?" she asked.

"It's a lie! Un" Deidara immediately blurted, "Just some rumour that someone started, un" he explained, silently hoping that Tsunade would believe him.

"Yes, of course" she replied, making Deidara let out a sigh of relief, "But, just to be sure, I have your hospital records here, even though your school records quite clearly state that you are a boy" here Tsunade reached behind her and grabbed a manila folder and brought it to the front of her body, "Do you want to read it, or should I?"

"Y-you, un" Deidara whispered, stuttering as his body visibly stooped, this was it; everyone will know that he is really a boy and he'll be kicked out, left to live alone and not be able to get into T university.

Not saying anything Tsunade flipped open the folder, clearing her throat and then going silent; but, after a minute of reading, she dropped the folder and visibly shook her head, 'Tsking' as she did so.

"Deidara" Tsunade called, slowly Deidara lifted his head back up and gave her one final pleading look, "You are hereby expelled from Konoha Academy for lying about your true gender, please leave campus grounds as quickly as possible"

Before turning and pottering around her desk, ignoring Deidara completely; trying his hardest not to cry the blonde clenched his fists and slowly padded from the room with his head down, ignoring all the stares from faculty and students alike.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

After that Deidara resorted back to when Sakura had threatened him, moping around his house for the rest of the day and drinking hot chocolate; by the time Sasori had hurried over to his apartment as soon as he could the blonde was a mess, tear lines littering his face as he clutched to the Redhead and howled.

Hidan came over a hour after school, holding a blue teddy bear that made Deidara smile a little through his tears; later in the evening Sasori and Deidara were snuggled up on the couch, Hidan in the kitchen making dinner no matter how much that freaked the Blonde out.

After doing everything that Deidara wanted to do, watching Howl's moving Castle and Spirited away while the Blonde mouthed every line, the three curled up in the Artist's room and fell asleep; Sasori's and Deidara's hands still intertwined as they slowly fell asleep.

Deidara was so lucky to have such amazing friends, and just before he fell asleep he smiled and whispered _'thank you' _to no one in particular.


	20. Interesting Developments

Ch20: Interesting Developments.

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto© or any of the characters.

A/N: I messed up some of my planning stuff for the last chapter.

To answer a review on the last chapter: Tsunade Called Deidara Mr. Iwa instead of Ms. Iwa because she, uhm, wanted to call him his correct gender even though he identified as a female at school. 'Cause she found out Deidara was really a boy in the last chapter she just decided to go with that.

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

"Hidan, Sasori, what's all this about?" Tsunade sat behind her desk as usual, arms folded in front of her as she tried to stare down the two males, it wasn't working because both males still stayed strong.

"We're leaving school" Sasori started, "Yeah, if you have the fucking nerve to expel Deidara then we're leaving with him" Hidan added, ignoring the pointed look from the Redhead.

"Excuse me!?" Tsunade drew herself to her full height, glaring at the two, "What gives you the right to speak to me like that, and the only reason I expelled Deidara was because he violated school rules!" she thundered.

"And that means you can just throw someone's dreams away!?" Hidan yelled, "Deidara dreamed of getting into T University! And now you've ruined that for him! And you call yourself a principal?"

"Hidan" Sasori suddenly snapped "Shut up" he growled, turning back to Tsunade he cleared his throat and started again, "Miss, don't you think you could re-enrol Deidara? I mean, is what he did really that bad? Sure, he pretended to be a gender that he's not, but are you really going to expel someone just because of what they prefer? How they dress? So what if Deidara wants to dress like a guy, I'm sure there's heaps of people out there who prefer girls things over boys things just like Deidara!"

Sasori finished with a huff, panting a little from his speech; behind her desk Tsunade looked speechless, and a little guilty.

"Sasori, Hidan" she muttered, low enough that it was hard to hear, and when she looked up Tsunade actually looked very moved, all her pride gone to revel a husk of a woman, "If I could bring Mr. Iwa back then I would, honestly" she started, "But all my moves are followed by the board, so if I were to Re-enrol then I would lose my job"

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Hidan echoed, and for once he didn't swear, "Oh man, this is so messed up" he added, running a hand through his Silver hair.

"Don't think this change anything" Sasori spoke, his cold demeanour back, "I'm still leaving, it's unfair for me to be here when Deidara isn't"

"Same here" Hidan added confidently, nodding to Sasori and smirking.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Hidan asked, scuffing his feet; the two were sitting in one of the local parks, swinging on the swing set.

"I dunno' I didn't plan to go to University here anyway, I was gonna' go to America" Sasori replied, nonchantly shrugging, "But then again, that changed when I met Deidara"

"Cute" Hidan snickered, "I wasn't gonna go to Uni either, I was planning to be a cop or some shit"

"You'd make a good cop" Sasori chuckled, as though the thought was deeply amusing to him.

"Shut up, Fire crotch" Hidan sneered, "Wanna go and tell Deidara we quit school, he'd find out soon anyway" looking around the Silverette pointedly ignored some kids who were pulling faces at them and turned back to Sasori, "That is, If the carpet matches the drapes" he muttered a little lower, thinking that Sasori couldn't hear him.

"I could say the same for you" Sasori muttered even lower, knowing that Hidan did in fact hear him, "Yeah, I guess we should head over there" getting up a flash of black caught his attention, turning the redhead's eyes widened a little but he quickly covered It by shoving his hands in his pockets and smirking, "Nice to see you again, Sai"

"You too, Sasori, Hidan" Sai stepped up to them, dressed in black jeans and a hoodie.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Hidan asked, a little interested; Sai had been away from school for almost a month now! Disappearing mysteriously one day and never coming back, Sasori hated to admit it but he though the Artist was pretty cool, even though he had tried to hit on Deidara so many times.

"Oh, here and there" Sai answered, a knowing smirk on his lips, "Anyway, I have something for you" looking around suspiciously the Blackett reached inside one of his pockets and drew out a Manila folder before thrusting it into Sasori's hands, "If anyone ever asks don't tell them I contacted you, it's really important" before turning and running away.

"Huh, well, that was fucking weird" Hidan commented, "What'd he give you?"

Shrugging Sasori slowly opened the folder, pulling out the fair amount of paper inside; but with barely a glance he began to smile widely, Hidan doing the same.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

'_Kiss me, kill me, your kiss is torture, but killing me would be too easy'_

Patting his pockets Sai pulled out his phone and flipped it open, placing it to his ear he cleared his throat "Hello?"

"Hello, Sai" a cold voice echoed through the phone, the Blackett whole body turned cold but he immediately pushed that feeling away.

"Sakura" Sai answered back, "I thought you we're never going to speak to me again"

"Meh, I changed my mind" Sakura answered.

"So, what do you want?" Sai asked his walls up; ever since Sakura had told him to leave the country he had started to resent the Pinkette.

"I want you to kill Deidara" Sakura answered, shocking the Blackett a little; she just said it so calmly, like the tone you use when discussing the weather or what you're going to eat for dinner that night.

"And If I refuse?" Sai asked, not missing a beat.

A pause, and in that split second Sai thought he had won, "Then I'll just have to kill you" she answered.

At that Sai actually let out a cold laugh, throwing back his head; seeing as he was sitting in Tokyo central park and was leaning against a tree it probably looked like he was a maniac, not that he wasn't.

"You don't even know where I am" Sai sneered, "So tell me, how do you plan to kill me?"

"Oh Sai, Sai, Sai" Sakura crooned through the phone, "Did you really think that I wouldn't keep tags on you? Are you really that stupid?" she asked; once again Sai had the peculiar feeling of his blood turning cold, his eyes widening.

"How?" he breathed, pushing the phone against his ear till it actually hurt.

"I snuck a tracking device into food that I gave you, and once inside your stomach it sticks to the walls far out of the acids reach, so I've known this whole time that you were still in Tokyo" she explained; by now Sai did really feel cold, and numb, teeth grinding and fists clenching.

"You've been keeping track of me?" Sai asked, "That's illegal! I could take you to the police" he ground out.

"You wouldn't, anyway, I have files about you too" Sakura said in that evil voice of hers, "stealing wallets, stealing personal items, stealing school records, and worse of all, assisting in the stealing of hospital records" it was almost like she was taunting him, and knowing Sakura she was probably getting her kicks from all of this.

"So, I will say it one more time" Sakura said slowly, "Kill Deidara for me, or I'll kill you"

A long silence stretched out, before with a long sigh he smirked and said, "I'm not afraid of you, Sakura" before hanging up.

* * *

Welp, another chapter :) **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **It would be great appreciated! Anyway, next chapter is the last official chapter! So stay tuned everyone!


	21. The truth, and the End

CH21: The truth

Warning: Swearing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Rape.

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto© or any of the characters

A/N: Sakura's parent's names are correct. They were released just after Road to Ninja was announced.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

After getting the folder from Sai, Hidan and Sasori instantly decided to walk over to the Redhead's apartment to read it; after an hour of reading both of them were so horrified that they needed to take a break, and quickly decided that they shouldn't tell Deidara about this yet.

Immediately after finishing Sasori whipped out his phone and dialled the school, making a appointment with Tsunade on Monday; and demanding that Sakura and Deidara would be there too.

-Monday-

On Monday Deidara hadn't planned to be out of bed this early, he had planned to wake up late and watch anime for the rest of the day; but at 6:30am Sasori and Hidan were breaking down his door, demanding him to get dressed before dragging him out the door and into Akasuna's red Ferrari.

At ten past seven they were on school grounds, the blonde nervous and the other two headstrong; with his hand intertwined with Sasori's, Deidara hurried across the campus towards the Principal's office.

"Ah, Akasuna, Iwa, Deidara, Please have a seat" Tsunade greeted them as they walked in, pointing out four chairs sitting in front of her desk; But what surprised Deidara the most was too see Sakura already taking up one chair, head held low as she keep silent.

When they were all seated Tsunade gave them all a pointed look before saying, "Now, I can only guess why we are all gathered here today, but seeing as Mr. Akasuna made a appointment I think he can start"

"Thanks" Sasori answered, Deidara watched as the Redhead turned slightly and started, "I, uh, made this appointment to show you this" The redhead then pulled a manila folder out of his bag and handed it to Tsunade; the platinum blonde stayed silent as she flipped open the folder.

"Oh" she muttered, peering over her glasses Tsunade quietly handed Sakura the folder, "I think it's better if you read this, Ms. Haruno"

Going pink Sakura opened the folder, instantly she let out a shriek, "This is my folder!" she half by yelled, "How dare you!" she then added, pointing it towards Sasori, "How did you get this!?"

"I can't say" Sasori answered, smirking to himself, "I think you should read it, Sakura"

Audibly gulping Sakura lowered her gaze back to the folder, Deidara watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead at which she wiped away; taking in a breath Sakura slowly began to read, her shaky voice barely heard.

"Haruno Sakura" she started, "Aged, 17; Born, 1991; Parents, Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki; Status, D-Dead" at the end Sakura's voice wavered, ducking her head the girl's pink hair covered her eyes as she continued reading.

"P-police record; Theft, Arson, Drug use, DIC, Harming a police officer, and, and-"here she stopped, and looked back up with pleading eyes at Tsunade, "Do I have to read this out?" she asked.

"Yes" Tsunade simply replied, "You do, continue"

Sakura stayed silent, dropping her head again; Deidara watched her trembling hands that were resting on her knees, and how he thought he saw a tear sliding down her cheek, "M-murder" she finally whispered.

"What!" Hidan yelled, finally speaking up; Deidara was surprised that he had managed to stay silent anyway, considering how much of a hot head his Silverette friend was, "You let a Murderer into our school!" he hissed to Tsunade, his purple eyes flashing.

"I didn't know" Tsunade answered, looking reproachable, "Explain yourself" she commanded Sakura; feeling nervous Deidara pushed his chair a little closer to Sasori and made sure to grab the Redhead's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll have to start right from the beginning" Sakura started, "Do you really want to hear all that?" she didn't sound excited to be telling everyone her deepest secrets, but then again she didn't seem like she didn't want too; her voice set in a flat monotone that gave absolutely nothing away.

Instead of an answer Tsunade nodded.

"I was born into a rich family" Sakura started, sounding dead, "I was a daddy's girl, always getting what I wanted when I wanted it; I had friends and lot's of them, well, I don't know if I could really call them friends, in the end they were just pretending to like me"

Here Sakura paused, as though this was already too painful for her.

"It all started when I was six" she started, "It was my birthday, and I was dressed in a pretty pink dress with lots of frills and lace" here she smiled, "It was all perfect, my friends, my family, over fifty presents; but then it changed when we cut the cake, I couldn't find my mother and when I found her" here Sakura breathed in deeply, eye flicking back up and down, "She was having sex on my father's drawing table, and it wasn't with my father"

"It tore my family apart, and two years later, My father shot my Mother and brought me here to Japan" Sakura whimpered, hands clenching into fists on her knees, tears now falling freely, "But when I was ten, a man came oversees, he was my Mother's lover looking for revenge; and when he found us, he shot my Father, and left me sobbing in the corner covered in my families blood"

"After that I had to live on the streets, it was hard for the first year, and I nearly died so many times" after saying that she sniggered, and let out a burst of laughter, "I was raped at eleven, and after that I sold my body on the street for Money, I wasn't known as Sakura then, I was re-named as Karin"

"But at thirteen, I was saved, I found a group of kids around my age who also had to live on the streets; we named ourselves the Saints, though we were in no way Saint like" here she did actually laugh, looking up to give Deidara a pathetic smile, "We robbed people, stole money from stores, we stole alcohol and took drugs, we were street smart and the top Childs gang, life was great"

"But at fourteen it all turned to shit again, a group of twenty year olds stormed our hideout" stopped briefly Sakura had to take in a deep breath before starting again, "They killed everyone, but I hid in the underground cellar as they stole everything; I thought they had all gone when I came out, but I was wrong, a thirty year old man captured me and made me his sex slave in a 'Adult's club'

"It wasn't too bad, yeah, I was raped against my will and it always hurt like hell; but I was given free alcohol and drugs so I could be well gone when it happened, in a way he was actually being nice" a small smile graced Sakura's lips, "At sixteen there was a accident, my 'master' came in drunk and tried to have his way with me, I was asleep and so to start with I refused, but then he held a gun to my head" here she paused, and had to held a hand to her mouth.

Deidara was surprised at how silent everyone was, no one dared to talk or even make any sound; the Blonde felt Sasori squeeze his hand in assurance, instantly making him feel better.

"I don't know how I did it, but suddenly the gun was in my hand and he was on the floor" her voice dropped to a whisper, "I killed him, every other man in the club, and all the other whore; I remember finding my best friend from the Childs gang was in, I had no idea he was even here, but in the end I had to kill them all too"

"This was all in Kyoto, so, I covered my tracks and tried to run; but the cops found me, and I was sentenced to a year at Juvy seeing as I was a minor, and after that? I moved here to Tokyo, and enrolled at Konoha Academy"

"I changed my name back to Sakura, Karin held to many bad memories and the police were looking for me under that name; so it wasn't that hard to hide, I see Karin as my alter ego, my darker side that's probably still there"

Even after she was finished no one dared to talk, "And that's it" she added, glancing hopefully at Tsunade.

Standing up Tsunade walked around her desk, then proceeding to sit on the edge; glancing at Sakura she dropped her head before calling out, "Sai, please come in"

Amazed Deidara turned to see the doorknob turn and Sai step in, for a split second his black eyes met his and the two Artists smiled at each other.

"I want to hear what you have to say" She said, looking at Deidara, "And then you" now she was looking at Sasori, "And then you" now it was Sai, "Go on" she urged, crossing her arms over her huge chest.

"Uh, well, Sakura's never really liked me, and I never really understood why until this year, un; I guess that's when Sasori started talking to me, at the time Sakura was dating Sasori but I didn't see him like that, un, I just wanted to be friends" here Deidara paused to take a breath "But that's when I started to notice things missing, like my wallet, and my bag had been looked through, I brushed it off as nothing but then" Deidara's voice dropped, and even he was finding it hard to speak, "She threatened me to stay away from Sasori, she had someone figured out that I'm really a boy, and she burnt me with her cigarette"

To prove his point Deidara pulled down the collar of the quarter sleeved shirt he was wearing, exposing a burn on his left collarbone.

"And you?" Tsunade spoke, now looking at Sasori.

"Well, Sakura and I were going out till about a week ago when we broke up" Sasori started, not sounding interested, "I always noticed how mean she could be sometimes, and how she always wanted to be dominant; then I heard what she had been doing behind my back, and I dumped her"

"And what was she doing?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward to stare at the Redhead intently.

"Getting someone to go through Deidara's stuff, teasing him, bullying him, burning him, threatening him; I guess some habits die old" Sasori answered, Tsunade nodded thoughtfully and turned her body towards Sai who was hovering between Sasori and Hidan, "And you?" she snapped.

"I was one Sakura's cronies" Sai laughed, seeming all too pleased about this, "the other one being Ino, Sakura got me to steal Deidara's wallet, school records, and hospital records, she threatened me with a gun when I refused to tell her about what I read in the hospital records" looking over at Sakura, Sai sneered.

"I refused and Sakura told me to leave the country or she would kill me, seeing as she had a gun to my head I thought she actually would kill me; but I never left, and Sakura knew that too because she had planted a tracker in me" Sai explained, his attention back to Tsunade.

"Hm, I see" the Platinum blonde mused, "Okay, come in, I think you've heard all you need to hear!" Tsunade then yelled; Deidara, Sasori, Sai, and Sakura whipped their heads around to see who was coming in now.

And through the door, burst three policemen who immediately ran to Sakura's side and handcuffed her hands behind her back, "Sakura Haruno, you are under arrest for killing over thirty men and ten children, you have the right to remain silent"

Sakura didn't even fight; she just sat there with her head down and her hair covering her eyes, Deidara almost felt bad for her, but then again someone who had killed deserved to go to jail, even if she had done something so petty as bully the Blonde at school.

"We are going to take you to the station now; if you fight we won't hesitate to tazer you" One of the policemen said, still staying silent Sakura rose from her seat and let herself be marched from the door, her head held high as her last bit of dignity faded

Once the door slammed closed Tsunade did the oddest thing, she let out a huge sigh of breath and began to grin at them apologetically.

"Sorry for that" she said a little too loudly, "And I'm sorry for not believing you"

"You better fucking be!" Hidan spoke up, scaring everyone, once again everyone had forgotten he was there seeing as he had stayed quiet this whole; and for once Tsunade didn't snap at him for swearing, she just nodded.

"I am, and, I have some good news for you three" she said a little to eagerly, her eyes flashing happily; Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan were taken aback a little, and nervously grinned back.

"You three are now re-enrolled in Konoha academy for helping catch a criminal, and because I never really wanted to expel you Deidara, I personally have no problem with cross dressers or which gender they identify with" With her blue eyes locked onto Deidara she grinned, a wide friendly grin.

"Really?" Sasori echoed, "We're allowed to fucking come back!" Hidan yelled pumping his arms into the air; while everyone was being loud and congratulating everyone Deidara mouth '_Thank you' _before leaning over and passionately kissing Sasori, pulling the finger at Hidan when the Silverette wolf whistled.

* * *

The end.

_- Eplilouge -_


	22. Epilouge

Ch22: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters.

A/N: Why do I always do this too myself?

: 2kitsune :

* * *

A year later Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan graduated high school.

Deidara spent a year for himself before enrolling at T University, sure it was hard, and the entrance exam was a bitch; but he made it, and the blonde could proudly say that he was Majoring in Art and Graphics

Sasori really had no idea of what he wanted to do once he left school, and so he decided to follow Deidara to T University and just go with the flow, studying Literature and Graphics because they were the things he was best at.

Sasori and Deidara sold their apartments a month after leaving High School and brought their own flat closer to Campus, the Redhead payed for most of it even though the Blonde put up a fight to start with, and even though it wasn't the biggest they had quickly made it their own by buying a Brunette cat with bright blue eyes called Sora, and a silver cat with slightly more sea coloured eyes called Riku.

Hidan didn't bother with Uni, and started immediately to working at a Mechanics down town; his boyfriend, Kakuzu, demanded that the Silverette moved in and Hidan didn't argue at all, for once.

Hidan moved into Kakuzu's house, which was _huge _considering how rich the Brunette was, and made it his own by throwing huge parties nearly every Friday that someone Kakuzu never fought about; Deidara bet that it was the sex.

Sakura was sentenced to life in prison, but Deidara and Sasori felt so bad about it they appealed to the judge and got it taken down to twenty five; making sure to go see her at least once a month.

Sai started dating Ino, and without Sakura around she was actually a very kind and sincere person; after a year of graduating from High School they moved to America, Ino opened up a florist for her and Sai opened up his own Art shop, both of them still sent postcards to everyone each month.

Pein and Konan still kept in touch, even though they had moved to Australia; and Itachi dropped in now and again seeing as he was friends with Sasori and quickly became one of Deidara's closest friends too.

Something exciting happened for Itachi too, a month ago he was swimming at the beach and passed out after being pushed under by a wave; and when he woke up he was being given mouth to mouth by a life guard called Kisame, according to Itachi he was the 'Hottest man he had ever met' and starting dating him barely a week later.

And after all this everyone was happy; Deidara found that his urge to dress as a girl went away as he grew older and now shrugged it off as a 'phase', and now did it less for leisure and more for pleasure. Hidan and Kakuzu, Sai and Ino, and Itachi and Kisame fell in love, and Sakura soon found herself a boyfriend from the male prison called Lee.

_The End._

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story! **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
